Behind the Mask
by Jasper-Jazz
Summary: Allena Walker a half dragon half nephilim hybrid starts a new school and meets Tyki Mikk, a dragon and her enemy...but what happens when the two fall in love? TykixFemAllen My first Fem fic Rated M in later chapters
1. Introduction

**Edited**

**I wanted to write a fem Allen story**

**Lol don't worry people, My Yaoi day's aren't over, I've got a Kingdom Hearts story coming and probably anther DGM one after that.**

**I'm not sure when i'll update this story cuz i just randomly came up with it**

**i do not own DGM n_n**

* * *

><p><strong>November 29<strong>

She looked absolutely beautiful, lying before him on the crisp white bed. She was wearing a pink tank top, the cold November air causing perky buds to show, telling me she didn't have on a bra. Her underwear was plane white boy shorts, riding up, not much, but just enough to show the bottom of her perfectly toned ass.

Every inch of her body was covered in creamy white skin, her snow white hair coming to just above her shoulder and airing out around her head. Her left arm was shoved under her pillow, maybe to serve better support.

He was sitting on her window sill, his dark brown hair clipped back and covered with a black top hat, a matching mask covering his face. He watched her with his golden eyes, knowing this was forbidden, that _she_ was forbidden. Half Dragon, half Nephilim

The boy himself was a Dragon, belonging to the clan of Noah. He looked normal enough, after all, he was in his human form and he knew the dangers of being here.

Nephilim were chosen children who had the blood of angels. Not enough to give them immortality or wings but enough to give them special abilities. For twenty years the two species had been at war, all over something called, The Heart. To Dragons, it was their only hope to survive, too Nephilim, it was a source of power.

They boy sighed and pulled the girls blanket over her body, not wanting her to get too cold. How could something so wrong look so perfect? And _Gods_ was she wrong, fifteen years old, born only five years into the war…but why was she here?

The sun began peeking over the clouds and the boy sighed, sliding his mask up his head and leaning down to kiss the girl's cheek.

"_Doces sonhos, Proibida."_ The boy said as he closed the window before jumping into the nearby tree.

In a swift movement, the boy jumped into the air, his skin beginning to shimmer and gleam like glass. As it fell away, it was replaced by shiny obsidian scales, layered and placed perfectly. His body grew until it was three times its original size, the shape changing to one with front and hind legs, a long tail, two wings, and a long snout.

His wings flapped soundlessly as he pushed himself higher into the sky, not once looking back to the house as he glided through the night.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Doces Sonhos, Proibida = Sweet Dreams Forbidden One.<strong>_

**I didn't want to use the term Nephilim but i could find anything else Xp.**

**Also, i need an insult that would make a dragons blood boil. Not something kidish though, it's gotta be really mean.**

**Like if someone said it to a dragon, they would probably get punched in the face or something.**

**THANKS BelleTiger BT! I screwed up on the Portuguese, but BelleTiger BT is gonna help me!**

**PLEASE REVIEW!**


	2. First Day

**Edited **

**I got bored and i wrote the next chapter lol**

**This introduces Tyki and Allen as well as Lavi and Cross.**

**Again it's kinda short but it's longer than the last one.**

**I do not own DGM or any music in this chapter. n_n**

* * *

><p><strong>August 15th<strong>

"Get your lazy ass up." A gruff voice called from the door to Allena's room. She groaned and rolled over, pulling the blanket tighter around herself. "Hey idiot! I said get up!" Allena groaned again but sat up, rubbing her eyes and yawning.

"It's six in the morning." She whined, rubbing her eyes.

"You have to get up for school." The man said.

"But Master Cross, we just moved in yesterday!" Allena complained.

"Get your ass up now!" The man yelled before closing the door and going back down stairs.

"How cruel." Allena said, pushing the blankets off her body and swinging her legs over the side of the mattress.

* * *

><p>"Tyki-pon, can't you do anything with that hair of yours?" Adam, Also known as the Millennium Ear, scolded as the Portuguese Dragon stepped into the kitchen. He was tall with tanned skin and brown eyes, his dark brown, almost purple hair coming down to his mid back and the curly strands making a mess. Tyki sighed and looked at Rhoad, a girl with spiky blue hair and obsidian black eyes. She smiled and held up a brush and hair tie.<p>

"Crap." Tyki said, sitting down as Rhoad smiled evilly.

* * *

><p>"Cross! What is this?!" Allena yelled, running down the stairs and into the kitchen. She was wearing a pure white short sleeve button up shirt; a black tie undone around her neck and black dress pants.<p>

"It's a uniform." Cross answered, blowing out a puff of smoke from his cigarette.

"Baka! That's not what I'm talking about! Where's the skirt? Where's the ribbon?" She asked, spinning in circles to look at herself.

"You're in a boy's uniform, idiot." He said.

"I can see that! I'm asking why?" Allena pouted, crossing her arms over her chest. "I don't want everyone thinking I'm a boy."

"You really are stupid. Why are you unique?" Cross asked.

"Because I'm a hybrid?" She asked.

"And?" Cross asked. Allena sighed.

"Because females are rare for both Dragon's and Niphilim." She said in a bored tone.

"Exactly, and your lucky your flat as a board otherwise we wouldn't be able to pull this off." Allena blushed.

"I- I'm not flat as a board!" She objected. Cross smirked.

"If I remember right, your small enough to still use training bras miss _23 double A._"

"What kind of Bra size is that?" A familiar voice asked from the living room. Allena turned to see Lavi Bookman, one of her best friends walk over to her. He had red hair, like Cross and a emerald green eye, his right eye covered with an eye patch.

"It's the smallest bra size you can get." Cross answered as Allen jumped up and hugged Lavi.

"Must be your size, huh Allen?" The red headed teen asked, receiving a glare from Allena.

"Stop calling me Allen, it's not girly." She pouted.

"Deal with it.' Cross said, walking past Allena and bumping shoulders with the girl.

* * *

><p>"I heard we have a new student this year." Rhoad said, sucking on her lollypop as she and Tyki took their seats in the back of the class. He put on his black fedora and leaned back, putting his head in the palm of his hands. Really, he didn't even know why he was here. He had graduated a few times already, having nothing better to do; after all, he was almost a hundred years old.<p>

He had to admit though; this school usually never bore him. It wasn't like other schools, separating people by grade and age; this school was a high school and a collage, putting students in classes based on their interests. And, as a school of arts, most all classes that people had were things like dancing, music, acting, drawing, and singing. Of course they had other classes, science, math, and lots of sports, but they weren't required.

Of course, there were bad things about the school. It was shared by Dragons and Nephilim, the Headmaster making sure that the two breads had at least 3 classes together a day. That damn old man.

Oh, and their powers didn't work on campus. Then again, neither did the Nephilim's so they were even. The Headmaster had put a spell over the grounds that blocked all magical power so here, they were all just normal humans.

"Oh look, _they're_ here." Rhoad said, sitting on top of her desk and crossing her legs.

* * *

><p>"Move it Shortstack or we're going to be late for first block." The raven haired samurai said, pushing Allena forward. She had just met the guy and she already hated him.<p>

"It's Allena!" The girl growled back.

"Allen." Lavi corrected. The girl sighed and nodded, chewing the inside of her lip as Lavi opened the door to the classroom, waving the teacher over. "Just relax and think 'guy.'" Lavi encouraged.

Allena sighed again but put on a poker face as the teacher walked over. "High, I'm Allen, your new student." Allena said with a smile. The teacher smiled and nodded.

"Well, let me be the first to welcome you to Music, I'm Miss Nyne." The woman said. Allena smiled and nodded as the teacher turned and walked back in into the room, followed by Lavi. "Class." Allena hurriedly caught up with Lavi and looked around the classroom. She felt nervous. "This is our new student, Allen Walker." She said, gesturing to Allena.

Said girl smiled and gently waved at the crowd.

"So Allen, what instrument do you play?"

"Oh, the Piano." Allena answered, gasping when she was suddenly pushed forward.

"You gotta show us Allen." Lavi said with a cheeky smile, pushing the white haired teen over to the grand piano in the corner. Allena sighed but shrugged as the class began telling her to 'show us what you got!' She sat on the piano bench, pushing the cover back and positioning her feet.

"Any requests?" She asked.

"Numa!" Lavi yelled over the class.

"No." Allen shot back.

"Chop Suey." Rhoad called out from the back of the room. Allena's ears perked and she turned to see who had spoken.

"By?" She asked.

"Uh Duh, System of the Down." Rhoad called. She didn't miss the glare Lavi was sending her and the questioning look she was getting from Tyki.

"You," Allena began, turning back around, "Have a great taste in music." She pushed down a couple of keys to get a feel for it before she started playing, closing her eyes and letting her fingers take control. The whole class went silent as they listened, Tyki unintentionally leaning forward to watch the _boy_.

When Allen was done she stood and smiled, earning a round of applause. Rhoad sighed.

"I wonder if he's a Nephilim." She said. "I can see he's already friends with the others but it's hard to tell." Tyki grunted in agreement, scanning Allen over with his eyes a few times.

Something felt a little off about the boy, And Tyki was going to figure it out one way or another.

* * *

><p><strong>Yay second Chapter <strong>

**Again i cant be sure when im gonna update**

**PLEASE REVIEW!**

**This is the song Allen played.**

http:(slashslash) .com(slash)watch?v=HjlT3Q42gA8&feature=related


	3. Three Strikes!

**Edited**

**This chapters actually kinda long, over 4000 words O.O**

**Thanks Bellatiger BT for the translations! You're a lifesaver! **

**And also thanks to SLMHorses for the info about the Nephilim. Some people actually think of them as disgusting things, kinda like demons so i used that as an insult. **

**kinda Lemon, a bit of rape but not much! It'll get better i promise!**

**I do not own DGM n_n**

* * *

><p>Tyki let out a sigh of relief as he stepped off of campus, his white human skin turning a dark grey and his brown eyes brightening to a beautiful gold. Beside him, Rhoad, and Wisely also changed, smirking as they felt their power return.<p>

"Allen was really cute today." Rhoad said, looping her arm with her Uncle's as they made their way into the forest. Tyki rolled his eyes and continued walking as Rhoad continued to gush. "He's so adorable; you know his eyes are grey? That's a unique trait, if only he would stop hanging around those _Nephilim_." She growled the word out and sighed before continuing. "And it's so not fair that you have a more than one class with Allen, Tyki! And alone no less! It's just you and him!" She babbled, pulling on her Uncle's arm.

"Technically they're not alone," Wisely piped in, grinning at his adoptive sister, "There's still the rest of the class with them." Rhoad released Tyki and jumped on Wisely, the two beginning a playful fight as Tyki continued on his way.

It had been a little over two week since Allen had moved and started school and Tyki still hadn't gotten any information on the boy. He did have a class "alone" with him, in the sense that there were no other Dragons or Nephilim to bother them. Of course, on the first day of school, the red head rabbit had completely objected to Allen having a class without him or one of his friends. There was nothing he could do though; the Headmaster wouldn't change Lavi, or Allen's classes.

Allen seemed okay with it though, relatively calm; not what Tyki would expect of an enemy. He was leaning more on the fact this boy was human instead of Nephilim by the way he acted.

Tyki removed his round glasses, not needing them for his disguise as he slipped them into his pocket. It was odd though, that he had a class with Allen alone, a class he didn't even want nonetheless. Theater didn't seem very interesting and he hadn't even hinted toward it but when he got his schedule, there it was, laughing at him.

He hadn't really liked it. Acting was too easy; considering he did it every day in his human form and the teacher was…a broken record. His wife had left him a few years back and every chance he got he was crying over her.

"So," Rhoad said, catching up with her Uncle, the fight between her and Wisely apparently finished, "You got a plan yet?" Tyki looked at Rhoad, a mischievous grin splitting his face.

"You know me too well." Tyki said as Rhoad smiled back.

"Well Tyki, after all the time we've spent together, I can tell when you've taken a liking to someone." She replied in a sickly sweet voice. "But don't break him to bad, I wana play with him too." A giggle came out of Rhoads mouth as she skipped ahead of her Uncle, clearly planning something of her own with Allen.

* * *

><p><strong>Strike One<strong>

"Fall uniforms?" Allena asked as she straightened her collar of her now long white button up shirt.

"The school gives us short sleeved shirts in spring and summer and long sleeve in fall and winter." Lavi explained. Allena shrugged, undoing her cuff links to let her wrists breath.

"Its not even cold out yet." She said under her breath as she and Lavi entered the classroom. Tyki, who was waiting by the door, followed the girl over to the desks.

"Allen right?" Tyki asked as Allena took her seat in the class. Allena looked up at him and smiled.

"Yeah, that's me, you're Tyki right?" She asked. He nodded and sat in the desk beside her, pushing his glasses up further on his nose. From behind Allena, Lavi and Kanda were tense, staring the Dragon down.

"Yeah, I'm surprised you knew my name." Allena smile at him. "I was wondering if maybe you would like to play a game of cards." Tyki saw a flash of something in Allen's eyes before a mischievous smile spread across her lips.

"Cards?" She asked innocently.

"Allen," Lavi said a warning in his voice. Allena's head turned to look at the red head and she frowned.

"Relax Lavi, it's just a game." She turned back to Tyki who was grinning now.

"Poker. And how about we make a little bet." Allen nodded, leaning closer. "If you win, I'll give you whatever you ask for." Allen thought about it and shrugged.

"And if you win?" She asked.

"You have to kiss me." Tyki was going out on a limb here but Allena didn't object. He had expected a _boy_ to be against kissing another boy at least.

"Deal, but I don't plan on loosing." Lavi went to object again but Allen waved him off. "Mind if I shuffle?" She asked as Tyki pulled out a white and black diamond deck. He smiled and passed it to her, watching as she expertly shuffled the deck of cards. If he had been in his black form, he would have noticed the cards she slipped into her sleeve.

Allena quickly dealt them each five cards, setting the deck down and picking up her hand. Tyki did the same, grabbing the cards he didn't want and setting them face down on the desk.

"I draw two." He said, picking up another two cards and adding them to his hand.

"I draw three." Allena replied, setting the cards she didn't want down and picking up (a.k.a. sliding the ones out of her sleeves) three new cards. She had on her poker face, an unreadable smile as Tyki chewed his toothpick, which replaced his usual cigarette.

"Full house." Tyki said, laying his hand down. Allena's smile tweaked a bit.

"Call, royal straight flush." Allena said, sliding her cards across her desk.

"Wow, guess you're better at this game than I anticipated." Tyki said, rubbing the back of his head.

"You underestimated me." Allena stated, giving a real smile.

"Yeah, but we did have a bet. Anything you want." Tyki reminded. Allen thought for a second, her eyes traveling around the room before she looked up and smiled.

"I want the ribbon on your hat." She said, pointing to Tyki's fedora. That was it? That's all he wanted? Tyki shrugged as he pulled his hat off, undoing the red ribbon with a single black stripe down the middle from around his hat and passing it to Allena. She smiled, loosening and undoing her tie and pulling it off. After passing the black garment to Lavi, she slipped the ribbon under her shirt collar and easily tied it into a bow.

"Very cute." Tyki said, placing the hat back on his head. Allena blushed lightly, setting all the cards back into the deck as Tyki picked it up.

"You can keep it. You deserve it, after all; you're the first person to ever beat me at Poker." He said, handing the deck to her. Allena's blush deepened as she reached out for the deck, her hand suddenly being grabbed by Lavi.

"Thanks, but he has his down deck and he doesn't need a new one." Allena twisted her hand away from Lavi and grabbed his ear, yanking it hard and making the red head yelp.

"I don't believe I asked you to make my decisions for me, Lavi." Allena said as she took the deck from Tyki. "Thanks." She said. "And if you ever want a rematch, just ask. I'll be happy to beat you any day."

Tyki smiled and made his way back to his seat, earning a satisfied look from Rhoad.

"Doesn't seem like he's a Nephilim, actually, I think he likes you Tyki." Rhoad's smiled slipped as her face became serious. "Find out anything interesting?" She asked.

"Maybe." Tyki said, sitting down. "But it's too soon to tell."

* * *

><p><strong>Strike Two<strong>

"Eze, turn on the music!" Tyki called as he brought a box of different colored threads to Allena, who was sitting on the side of the stage with a pink dress in her lap. Said boy, one of Tyki's human friends, turned on the radio and turned the volume up. It was some love song, which sent the teacher into one of his fits.

"Oh, so passionate, so romantic, oh Eliade, 'sob sob.'" Allena shook her head, going through the box as she looked for a good color.

Tyki watched her, waiting to make his move to set his next plan in motion. The song went off and a few seconds later a new one came on. Tyki smiled as some of the humans in the class made sounds of approval, moving with the music. Allena's foot twitched with the new beat, her head bobbing easily as she smiled.

Tyki smiled and crouched down, putting his hand out to her. "Care to dance?" he asked. Allena blushed and blinked.

"T- this isn't dancing music." She said quickly, looking away.

"Your right, its grinding music." Tyki grabbed her hand and quickly pulled her up, pulling her body flush against his and placing his hands on her hips.

"I- I dont know how to-"

"Just relax." Tyki said moving Allena's hips and spinning her around so her back was pushed against his chest. "Go with the beat." He felt her body relax and smiled, moving his hips and guiding hers to grind.

"_Well woman the way the time cold I wanna be keepin' you warm  
>I got the right temperature fi shelter you from the storm<br>Oh lord, and gal I got the right tactics to turn you on, and girl I  
>Wanna be the Papa, you can be the Mom, oh oh!"<em>

Tyki let his hands slide up her petite body, his light caresses going unnoticed as Allena was lost in the dance, a small laugh escaping her lips.

'_His bodies really slim.'_ Tyki thought to himself, leaning down and letting his own laugh free from his lips. '_He's fit.'_ He added, feeling Allena's stomach. He began sliding his hands up, feeling the beginning of her ribs, just a little higher, that's all he needed and he would have what he was looking for. Just a little hi-

"Lunch time!" Someone yelled as the bell ran, signaling the end of theater. Allena's stomach growled and she blushed, stepping away from Tyki and grabbing her bag.

"Uh, lunch- and ya know- food...stuff." She babbled, backing off the stage to join the group heading out the door. Tyki sighed and shrugged, hopping off the stage and turning the radio off. He needed another plan.

**~LunchRoom~**

Tyki walked into the lunch room, spotting Rhoad and Wisely at the back table, waving him over quickly. He sighed and began making his way over. He spotted Allena, laughing at a joke Lavi had said, his arm thrown around Lenalee's shoulder. Kanda had Alma Karma in his lap, the boy playing with the buttons on Kanda's shirt as he whispered words in the samurai's ear.

As he walked by the table, someone whispered something, barely audible to the human ear. Tyki stopped in his tracks, looking at Rhoad who had her lips pulled back in a snarl, she had heard it too.

Tyki turned and roughly took Lavi by the collar, getting in his face as he smiled cruelly.

"Fucking worthless Demon." Lavi squinted his eyes, grabbing Tyki's wrist and smacking it away.

"What's wrong, Worm? Got something to say?" The red head spat.

Lavi was suddenly thrown through the double doors leading outside the cafeteria, Tyki walking after him with his hands in his pockets. A swarm of students followed, some screaming "fight!" or "I got twenty on Lavi!" Tyki cracked his knuckles as Lavi stood to face him, pulling his fists up in front of his face. The red head went for the first punch, just missing Tyki's head as the Noah moved to the right, He landed a hard punch to Lavi's stomach, making the red head gasp and fall to his knees.

Tyki didn't expect Lavi hit the back of his legs, making the dragon fall and Lavi took this chance to flip him, Tyki's back hitting the pavement hard and knocking the wind out of him. The red head straddled Tyki's waist pulling his arm back, his hand balled into a fist and ready strike. He got ready to bring it down and-

"NO!" Allena yelled, going on her hands and knees on either side of Tyki's body, shielding his face from Lavi. Her face was hovering just above Tyki's, her head bowed and a few tears falling to the Dragons face.

'_Crying over a fight?'_ Tyki asked himself, looking up into Allen's grey eyes.

"Allen…" Lenalee said from the crowd, not daring to move forward.

"Move Allen." Lavi said, standing up and stepping to the side.

"So that you can hit him? No!" She yelled, looking up at the red head.

"Allen!" Lavi hissed. "Remember what you are!" Allen stood, whipping furiously at her tears as she glared at Lavi.

"I do! But apparently you don't!" She yelled, her face heating to a light pink in her anger. Lavi's eyes flashed with anger and realization at what he had said. He had to remind himself that she wasn't fully Nephilim, she was also Dragon, and he couldn't expect her to hate _them_. Allena turned to Tyki who had sat up and was watching Allena.

She bowed slightly to him. "I'm sorry for what Lavi said." She said as Lavi scratched the back of his head, looking anywhere but at them.

"Hey Shortstack." Kanda called as he flipped his phone closed. Allena and Lavi looked over at him. "Cross said he wants you home, now."

"Okay." Allen said, looking back at Lavi who nodded. Tyki stood, Rhoad coming over to stand next to the Portuguese dragon. They watched as Lenalee passed Allen her book bag, the group beginning to disperse because of the tense atmosphere.

"Interesting." Rhoad said as she watched the group leave. "Very interesting."

* * *

><p><strong>Strike three<strong>

Allena didn't show up for school the next day, which was a Friday. It made Tyki wonder what happened to the _boy_ but he didn't dwell on it much, having better things to do. The Earl was coming up with a new plan to find the Heart and he needed the whole family present.

Tyki sighed, waiting for his brother Sheryl to arrive. "Rhoad, I'm going out for a while." Tyki said with a sigh, pulling his unruly hair back and setting his top hat on his head.

"The Earl said not to go anywhere." Rhoad said in a teasing tone, her skin a dark grey, matching Tyki's.

"I won't be long Rhoad. Just call for me when Sheryl gets here if I'm not already back."

**Meawhile…**

"Master Cross, can I go swimming?' Allena asked, coming down the stairs in a semi-tight and frilly white dress, the spaghetti straps saying she didn't have a bra on.

"Why?" Cross asked, currently standing in front of a stove, reading the directions on a piece of paper on how to prepare the meal.

"Well, you promised I could go like, a week ago. Besides, you don't need me around here right now." She said with a smile.

"Give me a minute and I'll go with you." Cross grumbled.

"No." Allena said a little too quickly. She sighed. "I want to go swimming with the water Nymphs." She admitted. "And they don't like it when people wear clothes in their pond." Cross stiffened and…was that blush Allena saw on her Masters cheeks?

"Alright, but be back before dark, don't want you to get lost like you usually do." Allen smiled and nodded.

"Thanks Master." She said, hurrying out the door without any shoes.

She reached the small pond in a matter of minutes, though; you really couldn't call it a pond. It was a crater of rocks, probably ruins of a once glorious castle or mansion. It was right in the sun and the water was the perfect temperature. A head of gray hair rose from the water as Allena began pulling her dress over her head, discarding it to the warm rock under her feet. She then easily slipped her silk panties off and let them join her dress.

In any other situation, Allena would be embarrassed to be naked, but with the Water Nymphs, it was different. They were female and naked for their entire life, so Allena being naked just to swim didn't seem so bad. She smiled as the first Nymph swam to the water's edge, pushing herself up onto the rock and ushering for Allena to hurry into the water. The white haired girl smiled, walking over and jumping in, her warm skin cooling a bit because of the water.

**Later…**

Tyki sighed as he watched his Tease flutter around him. He couldn't get his mind off of Allen now that he was alone. He felt like he was close to finding out something important about the boy but he was just one step behind. Tyki sighed and stopped when he heard a splash and a giggle, his interest now peeked.

He walked to the edge of the cliff he was on and froze.

No way.

Allen Walker was sitting on a rock near the water, watching the Nymphs below as they playfully pulled each other's hair. Tyki's eyes raked over the body, the _girl's _body below, seeming to glitter in the sun. She was perfect.

No way in _hell!_

She was naked, perfectly creamed body covered in water and not a single hair was visible anywhere, and when he said anywhere he meant _anywhere._ She pushed her snow white hair behind her ear; giving Tyki a better look at her chest and making his manhood swell with arousal.

Her breasts were small but round, matching her petite body perfectly and the color was perfect, her nipples reminding Tyki of Sakura blossoms. She stood, turning her back to Tyki who got a perfect look of her toned ass and smooth back. She stooped down and picked up her dress, then turned and began walking toward her underwear.

Tyki decided to take his chance as he stepped off the cliff, walking on the air like stairs before dropping down in front of the girl.

Allena gasped, falling backwards and quickly pulling her dress on.

"W- who the hell are you?" She asked, panicked at his sudden appearance.

"Who indeed." Tyki answered, bending down to get closer to the girl. Allena tried to crawl backwards and away from him but he quickly gripped her right ankle, dragging her back into him. She cried out, pushing against his chest and trying to get away from the man. Tyki smiled even bigger as she struggled, going to scream out before Tyki's hand slammed against her mouth, making her head hit the rock she was now lying on.

"Scream and I'll kill the other Nephilim." She froze and looked up at him, tears forming in her eyes, along with fear. She knew what he was going to do. He let his hand move from her mouth to her knees which were pushed together tightly. A broken sob escaped her mouth and he pride them open, moving forward so situate himself between them.

Tyki suddenly felt water hit his back, looking over to the water to see the nymphs splashing him, trying to get him away from Allena. Something collided with the side of Tyki's head, slightly cutting him but otherwise not doing much damage. He turned his head back to her, now a bit pissed as she tried to squirm out from under him, a rock in her hand.

The was a ripping noise as Tyki's leather like wings tore through his shirt and coat, coming over his shoulders. He grabbed Allena's arms, pinning them above her head, then moving one wing to hold them there, the spike on the end digging into her wrist. His other wing came to rest just above her right breast, digging into the white dress before he slashed his wing diagonally and ripped her dress open. Allena let out a whimper, pleading with him to stop, but her please went ignored.

Tyki leaned forward, biting and sucking at one of her nipples as Allena bit her lip, tears streaming from her eyes. One of Tyki's hands slid between her legs, moving the dress aside as he rubbed a finger at her entrance, his member aching. He wanted to take her now. He pulled back, undoing his pants as he watched her squirm, her face heated up in shame and embarrassment. Her eyes were closed tight when he finally freed his cock, leaning over her to position himself at her wet entrance.

"No…please, let me go. Please." Tyki smiled taking a bruising hold on one of her breast before she spoke. "I'm begging you…please!" She cried out as Tyki harshly squeezed her breast. "I- I'll do anything, j- just do- don't do this please!"

"_Sim, implora. Grita para mim, garota_." (_Yes, beg. Cry out more for me, girl.) _Allena whimpered as he slowly began pushing in, loving the feel of her velvet walls around him. He had the head of his member in now, Allena's head tilted back as she bit so hard into her lip that it began to bleed. Tyki smirked, knowing this was her first time, just a little further and he would take her innocence away, just a little-

A hard smack to Tyki's face made the Noah fly back, pulling out of Allena before he could push in any further. He growled, standing up and stretching his wings out, wondering what had hit him. Aqua blue eyes greeted him, a Nymph having pushed herself out of the water and using her fish like tail to push Tyki back. She helped Allena sit up, glaring at Tyki and daring him to come further.

"You think you can stop me?" He asked, going to step forward. He froze when he felt someone calling him using a language only dragons understood. He recognized the voice immediately, sighing as Rhoad called out to him again.

'_Guess my funs over.' _Tyki walked forward and used his wing to knock the Nymph back into the water. He kneeled in front of Allena, the girl trying to retreat but again Tyki grabbed her ankle. His wings came forward, making small cuts on her body before he stood again.

"Tell your _Uncle_ you fell down a small cliff, _menina_, or I will carry through on my promise." With that Tyki pushed down with his wings, making him air born as he stared down at Allena, her body shaking as she covered her breast. "Go, _menina_, or I will finish what I started." Allena shakily grabbed her underwear, swiftly pulling them on before running into the woods. Tyki smiled as he watched her go, beating his wings again and rising higher into the sky.

"I'll see you soon_."_ He said before turning and heading toward the Camelot estate.

* * *

><p><strong>Thanks again Belletiger BT for the translation!<strong>

_**Sim, implora. Grita para mim, garota**__**Yes, beg. Cry out more for me, girl.**_

**The song Tyki and Allen danced too was "Temperature" by Sean Paul**

**Dragons 101 xp**

**The Term "wyrm" is used to mean "dragon" and is believed to have originated from jotun, the ancient language of the giants.**

**Wyrm and Worm sound alike but worm is actually the worst insult to a Dragon...or so forgottenrealms says so. **

**Water Nymphs, also known as Naiads are said to be beautiful water maidens bound to springs.**

**Thanks to everyone else who sent in reviews! I love them! you guys rock!**

**PLEASE REVIEW!**


	4. Decision

**Edited**

**Finally updated!**

**I started school and my schedule for the first week was, no lie, School, homework sleep. I had no free time at all and i was exhausted!**

**Thanks to BelleTiger BT for the Portuguese translations!**

**Oh and in this story, Tim is a golem that can shape shift.**

**I do not own DGM n_n**

* * *

><p>Cross's leg twitched as he eyed his packet of cigarettes on the coffee table a few inches away. He hadn't had a smoke in over two hours, thanks to the small girl curled up in his lap in nothing more than a bath robe. Moving might result in waking the girl and considering she had just had a panic attack and wouldn't stop crying it was a bad idea.<p>

He sighed as he replayed the events that had happened before she had fallen asleep.

* * *

><p><em>Cross waited by the door as he watched the sun beginning to set. The idiot was going to be late. He took a cigarette out of the pack in his pocket and lifted it to his lips, taking out his matches and striking one. Right as he lifted the match to the cigarette, Allena broke through the trees, covered in dirt, tears, and blood and sobbing. The cigarette dropped from his mouth as he rushed forward, grabbing Allena before she tripped, her arms covering her exposed breasts.<em>

"_Hey, Calm down!" Cross yelled as her breath continuously caught in her throat. "What happened? Allena! Calm down and tell me what happened!" _

"_I-" She managed before another sob ripped through her. Cross picked her up and quickly brought her inside, setting her on the counter in the Kitchen and checking her injuries. _

"_Did someone touch you?" He asked, his teeth grinding together. Allen sobbed again and bowed her head, her body shaking. "Tell me now! Who the fuck touched you!" _

"_N- No one. I f- Fell off a c- cliff." For a minute Cross was at a loss for words so Allena continued. "I w- was in a hu- hurry to get b- back and I wa- wasn't watching where I w- was going. I f- fell and got cu- cut on some rocks a- and a t- tree branch ripped my d- dress open…" She wiped at her tears and tried to stop crying. "I- im okay. I w- was just sc- scared." She smiled, her poker face set in place. Cross sighed, grabbing a rag and soaking it in water. He passed it to Allena._

"_Try and get some of the dirt out of your cuts, I'll be right back." The red head quickly made his way upstairs and grabbed Allena's robe, rushing back into the kitchen to slip it around the girls shoulders and cover her up._

* * *

><p>Cross sighed again, eyeing his cigarettes. He knew Allena wasn't telling the truth, after all, she seemed scared to death about what had happened and falling off a cliff just didn't seem to be the reason. The sound of the front door opening and closing gained Cross's attention as Lavi walked into the living room, a golden golem on his head. The golem fluttered around before going toward Cross, perching on his shoulder and rubbing against him.<p>

"What-" Lavi began.

"I don't know. But I'm going to find out. I need you to watch her." Cross nudged the girl in his lap, making her groan and open her eyes as she looked up at Lavi.

"Hey Allen, you look like you could use a bath." The red head said with a smile. Allena looked up at Cross, who surprised them by running his hand though the girls hair.

"I'm going out." He announced, pushing Allena off of his lap and standing. He grabbed his black and gold coat before heading out the door, Timcampy transforming into a golem and following him out.

"So…" Lavi said, setting his bag on the floor. "You wana talk about it?" He asked. Allena looked up at him.

"I fell off a cliff." She said plainly.

* * *

><p>Lavi helped Allena into her bathroom, where she took a bath and cleaned up. She managed to get out of the tub and wrap a towel around herself before she had to ask for Lavi's help, a large cut on her foot making it difficult. He set her on the bed, walking over to her dresser to get some clothes.<p>

"Who buys you all of this underwear?" Lavi asked, holding up a see-through thong. Allena blushed and threw a pillow at him. "You even have lingerie!"

"Shut up Lavi!" Allena yelled as the red head picked out a pair of light blue boy shorts and a pair of blue pajamas. The girl glared at Lavi as she accepted the clothes, the boy smiling as he turned around and gave her privacy. "Im done." She announced, fastening the last button on her shirt. Lavi turned and smiled, ruffling her hair as he sat on her bed.

"You wana talk about it yet?" he asked. In response, Allena picked up her remote and turned the T.V. on, turning the volume up and lying down. "Okay then." The red head replied, lying down next to her.

"Lavi?" Allena asked, turning to the red head that had his eyes closed.

"Hm?" Lavi asked, indicating he was still awake.

"How do you lose your virginity?" Lavi's eyes shot open, the boy sitting up and looking down at the small girl on the bed.

"What?" He asked.

"How do you-"

"No! No I heard you I just…uh…Cross never…?" Lavi could feel a blush covering his cheeks and he swallowed thickly.

"Not really. He got all tongue tied so he just stormed off."

"Allen…you're not…hinting to anything, are you? About feelings you have toward-"

"Ew, god no." Allena said sitting up. "Sorry Lavi, your hot and all but…you're not really my type, and, you're like my brother, we used to take bubble baths together." Lavi let out a relieved sigh and nodded. "Besides, you like Lenalee." She added.

"Yeah I like Lena- What?" He asked.

"Uh, hello, it's written all over your face whenever you're around her. The whole 'arm over the shoulder thing' and the 'secretly reaching for her hand'. You're too easy to read, Bookman. Now, back to the main subject here."

"Yeah um…" Lavi rubbed the back of his head, he underestimated this girl. "Well, what exactly do you want to know?"

"Well, if a guy's _thing_ goes in then does that count as losing your virginity? Or does it have to go in a certain amount?" Lavi rubbed his eyes. This was by far the most awkward conversation he had ever had.

"Uh, well…there's a…skin, inside of a girls…"

"Vagina." Allena said for him.

"Shhhhhhhh! Don't just say it!" Lavi said, waving his hand in the air.

"Lavi, it's not like we're going to get cooties for saying it. It's a word, suck it up." Allena scolded. Lavi sighed but continued.

"So they have a skin thingy inside and when a guy puts his _thing_ into a girls _place_, when he goes in deep enough he will break the skin and the girl will, ya' know, loose her virginity." He explained.

"Does it hurt?" Allena asked.

"Um…the first time is supposed to hurt and girls usually bleed too." Lavi admitted.

"Does it get better?" Allena asked, a bit shocked.

"If it wasn't do you think girl would keep asking for it?" Lavi countered. Allena shook her head and chewed the inside of her lip. "Why the sudden interest in uh…sex?" Lavi asked.

Allena shrugged. "No reason." She said, looking away. The two heard the front door slam closed, followed by the thumping of feet on the stairs. A few seconds later, Cross opened the door, dripping wet and pissed as hell. "What happened to you?" the white haired girl asked.

"Fucking nymphs tried to drown me." The large red head growled, going into Allena's bathroom and getting towel.

"Really? They've never tried to drown me before." Allena said.

"Maybe it's because you used to swim with them when you were little?" Lavi asked, getting off the bed.

"No, the Nymphs aren't like that, they don't drown people, Sirens do." Cross replied, kicking his boots off. "Shouldn't you be on patrol with the others?" he then asked, turning to Lavi. Lavi blinked.

"But, you told me to watcher her while you were gone." He said, confused.

"Yeah, and now I'm back, so you can go."

"Bye Lavi." Allena said, dropping her head back into the pillows.

* * *

><p>"Tyki, you seemed distracted during dinner." Rhoad said, skipping to catch up with her uncle. Tyki smirked and gave her a side glance, keeping up his pace. "Did something happen?" she asked. Tyki thought for a second, pondering whether he should tell Rhoad about Allena or not.<p>

"Nothing really." He said, keeping his tone even. Rhoad narrowed her eyes and sighed.

"Fine, don't tell me…but I will find out eventually." She warned, skipping ahead of him.

* * *

><p>She was skittish.<p>

Lavi noticed Monday at school and apparently, he wasn't the only one. Even Kanda noticed it, but no matter how hard they pushed, she wouldn't talk.

The Noah's skipped school, making the Nephlim weary. They knew the Noah's were planning something; it was just a matter of time now.

"Hey Allen, want my Dango?" Lavi asked, bringing the girl out of her trance. She blinked and turned to him before looking down at her tray, her food hardly touched.

"Mm, no, I'm not really hungry." She said with a fake smile.

"First you gobble down everything in sight, now you don't eat at all?" Alma asked, sliding his hand around underneath Kanda's shirt. Allena shrugged.

"Just don't have an appetite is all." She explained. The group grew quiet for a while before Allena spoke up. "Hey, when you guys are on patrol, do you ever have to…fight the Dragons?" She asked.

"Once a week if we're lucky." Alma said, smiling as Kanda leaned forward to grab something off his tray, unintentionally bringing the boy closer to his body.

"Is it…dangerous?" Allena pushed.

"Allen, were at war. Of course it's dangerous." Lavi said, earning a smack from Lenalee. "Lavi blinked in surprise and babbled. "Uh, I mean, ya' know we haven't died yet so it can't be that ba-" This time Kanda kicked his chair, hard, making him jerk forward. Allena stood, picking her tray up.

"I'm going to go on ahead." She said, tuning away from the group.

* * *

><p>Allena felt her hands shake as she neared the Nyph's spring, a baseball bat in one hand. She was dressed like a boy with baggy pants, <em>3 belts<em> and a long sleeve shirt that was a bit too big. She froze where the trees stopped and took a deep breath, trying to clear her nerves.

Her left foot hesitantly moved forward, taking a small step and freezing again.

"Come on Allena." She told herself. "He probably won't even be here." She forced her feet forward, taking slow steps until she was by the water's edge. She waited for the familiar silver hair to break the surface, waited for the small ripples to appear…but nothing happened. It was quiet and deserted, making an unsettling feeling rise up in Allena's stomach.

"_De alguma maneira, eu sabia que você iria voltar aqui." ( _Somehow, i knew you would come back here.) Allena jumped, almost dropping her bat and spinning on her heals to find Tyki walking toward her. She backed up, readying the bat to swing and glaring at the Noah.

"Don't take another step!" She yelled, watching the man closely as he stopped a few feet in front of her, his hands in his pockets.

"What do you plan to do with that?" The Dragon asked with a grin.

"I plan to bash your head in if you try anything." The girl admitted, letting out a long breath. "I- I want to talk." She added, scanning him. Tyki raised an eyebrow and began stepping forward, ignoring Allena as she warned him to stop.

The girl swung the bat, aiming for the Dragons side but gasping in shock as Tyki caught it, yanking the bat out of her hands and pushing her back. Before she knew it, Allena was on her back, Tyki pinning her with his legs.

"Just talk?" he asked as Allena struggled. She pulled her right hand back and went to slap him, making Tyki smile as her hand passed through his body. She gasped and pulled her hand back, eyes wide. "I think your lying, after all, your body opened up so perfectly when i-"

_Slap_

The noise seemed to echo through the air, Allena's hand still raised, her mouth pulled into an open mouthed frown as she pushed herself away from the Dragon.

Tyki was confused to say the least, blinking before turning his face back to look at the girl.

'_Did she really just…' _He narrowed his eyes in confusion, watching the girl pull her left arm to her chest and glare at him. He moved forward, slightly raising his hand and making Allena jump in the process.

"Relax _menina_." Tyki began. _"Não estou mais afim" (_I'm not in the mood anymore.) Allena cast him a questioning look, slightly shaking her head. "Just humor me." He added, putting his hand up in front of her. "Touch." He commanded. Allena hesitated.

"No funny business?" She asked. Tyki didn't reply, just motioned with his eyes to his hand. Slowly, Allena began raising her right hand, going to touch the fabric of his glove and gasping again as her fingers passed through his entire hand. "How-"

"Other hand." Tyki demanded. Allena bit her lip, pulling her right hand back and switching to her left, which was red due to the slap. She reached forward and gently set her fingers on his palm, looking up at Tyki as she did so. "Curious." Tyki said, standing up. Allena made a move to grab the bat but Tyki quickly kicked it away, making it slide off the rocks and drop into the water. "We won't be needing that." The Dragon said slyly.

Allena backed up a bit and stood, not trusting the man before her. "Have we…met before?" At the question a smile broke on Tyki face. There was no way. Was she really that naïve? Tyki wanted to laugh, quickly deciding his course of action.

"I don't believe so." He said, taking a cigarette out of the box in his coat pocket and lighting it. "You said you wanted to talk?" he asked, blowing out a puff of smoke.

"Well, last time we were here…you threatened to kill my friends." The girl began, taking a deep breath. "And I know that both the Dragons and Nephlim are looking for the Heart."

"What about it _menina_?" Tyki asked. "You're not going to tell me that you know where it is now, are you?" He asked, a mocking smile playing on his lips. Allena shook her head and looked down.

"I want my friends to be safe, at whatever costs. Even if that means…" Her face began turning red. "Even if that means that I…have to use myself to do that." Tyki narrowed his eyes, taking a long drag from his cigarette.

"Are you offering your body to me?" He asked. Allena's face turned an even darker red.

"I…yes." She said, nodding slightly and looking up into the Noah's gold eyes. "In return, you have to protect them while they're on patrol."

"Is that it?" He asked, stepping forward. "You'll whore yourself out for your friends?"

"Is that a no? 'Cause Master has dinner cooking and he'll be mad if I'm late." She said, her face pulled into a scowl.

"I don't want to hear any complaining." He said, dropping the cigarette out and crushing it with his foot. He began walking to her, his smile so big it seemed to split his face.

"You won't." She said, trying to keep her cool. He grabbed her chin, lifting her face to look her in the eye.

"There won't be a way to worm out of this _menina_. From now on, you," He laughed darkly, "are mine." Allena gasped as Tyki pushed his lips to her roughly, a burning spark igniting at the contact as he pushed his tongue inside.

She was surprised when he stepped back, releasing his hold and chuckling at her confused look.

"Didn't you say you had dinner waiting for you at home?" He asked with a sly smile, making Allena turn red with embarrassment. "Go home, and I'll come get you when I'm ready."

"Jerk." Allena said, turning and walking back into the trees, her poker face firmly set in place. She was pretending to be strong but, inside, she was scared as hell. "What have I gotten myself into?" She asked, before sighing and reminding herself it was for her friends.

Everything past this point…was to protect them.

* * *

><p><strong>Translations<strong>

"_De alguma maneira, eu sabia que você iria voltar aqui." ( _Somehow, i knew you would come back here.)

_"Não estou mais afim" (_I'm not in the mood anymore.)

_Menina-girl_

**PLEASE REVIEW!**


	5. A Secret

**Edited**

**Sorry for the late update.**

**I was really wrapped up in school things. Stupid school.**

**I do no own DGM, any songs, movies and/or tv shows mentioned in this fanfic n_n**

* * *

><p>Allena tapped her fingers on her he piano cover, her knee bouncing up and down with her nerves. Her mind swam with thoughts about the deal she made with the Noah.<p>

'_When is he going to come for me? Crap, what about Master? What am I going to tell him? Oh god I'm so stupid, what was I thinking!' _

"Hey Allen." Lavi said, making the girl jump. "You seem on edge." The red head added, sitting next to the girl on the bench.

"Oh, no I'm okay…uh…how's patrolling been going?" She asked, looking down at the piano.

"Quiet. We think the Noah's are waiting for something but we can't be sure what." Allena nodded, not really listening as she tapped the piano cover with her fingers. "Soooo, I heard Cross got a job." Lavi said, gaining the girls attention.

"He what?" She asked, blinking.

"Got a job." Lavi said again.

"No, that's impossible, Master doesn't work; he makes people work for him." Allena said, shaking her head. "He's too lazy to get a job."

"Well, he got one. He didn't tell you about it?" Allena shook her head.

"I've been a bit distracted." She said. "But it's nothing important!" She quickly added as Lavi gave her a questioning look.

* * *

><p>"So you're like, a body guard?" Allena asked as she watched Cross get ready for his <em>'job'<em>. Cross was describing his job the best he could but he wasn't really making any sense.

"No, idiot apprentice." Cross said, using his tell-tale nickname for the girl.

"Well, I don't get it then. You're using your body to give people _gratification_? What does that even mean?" Cross sighed, lighting his cigarette as he pulled on his jacket. "You said you were quitting." She added, referring to him smoking.

"I'll be home around five." He told her, walking over to the door.

"In the _morning?"_ Allena asked, looking at the clock which read seven forty P.M. Cross didn't answer, closing the door behind him with a soft 'click'. Allena sighed, sitting on the stairs and the quietness of the house unsettled her.

'_At least he trusts me to be home alone.'_ Allena thought, tapping her foot on the step. When she got bored she scurried up the step, walking down the hall and into her room where she closed the door behind her. Her laptops black screen suddenly became colorful as she ran a finger over the mouse pad, bringing up her iTunes library and pressing play.

'C U Nest Tuesday' by Kesha began playing, Allena sighing as she flopped down on her bed.

At least with Cross having a job, it'll be easier for the Noah to sneak- Allen shot up.

"Whoa!" She squeaked, slapping her cheeks. What was she thinking! There was no way that was a good thing! It didn't matter that the Noah was…admittedly a little…okay _very_ attractive; the deal she made with him was a _bad_ thing! She was always taught that sex was something she was supposed to wait for, something two people who love each other do when they are ready.

Oh crap. Was she ready for _that_? Let alone with…with…

It has now just appeared to Allena that she didn't even know the Noah's name.

"I'm so stupid." She said to herself, sighing and looking around.

An hour later, Allena decided to change out of her school uniform, undoing her belt to slide her pants off. She began undoing the buttons on her white shirt, but stopped half way down to look for her nightshirt. After about ten minutes of looking, Allena huffed, opening her door and walking down the hall to slip into Cross's room.

It had become a habit now, to mix up their laundry, and Allena made a mental note to be more careful in the future. She looked around the room and found Cross's laundry basket sitting on the man's bed. She hurriedly walked over; sifting through the cloths and trying to find her article of clothing. She eventually got fed up and threw the unneeded clothes over her shoulder as she dug through the laundry. There was a thud as the laundry hit the wall, followed by a loud _'clank_' as she accidentally knocked one of the large pictures off the nail.

"Oops." The girl said, grabbing her nightshirt before stuffing the laundry back into the basket and grabbing the picture. She lifted it and froze, realizing that it was hiding a safe built into the wall. Allena raised an eyebrow; looking over her shoulder out of habit and setting the picture back down.

The safe was pretty big, peaking the girl's interest as to what might be inside as she examined the lock.

'_Damn._' She thought. _"It needs a thumb print I.D."_ Allena sighed, putting the picture back over the hidden safe and making sure it was straight. Looks like her master had something to hide...and she was going to find out.

Allena walked back to her room, closing her door as he mind swam with questions. Her hands went back to undoing her shirt and she shivered when a cold wind came into her room through the open window…wait…was that open before?

"Very nice music selection." Tyki said from her computer chair, his feet propped up on her desk as he folded his hands in his lap. "Much too girly for my tastes though, _menina."_ He said with a smile as he successfully made Allena jump.

Allena, forgetting what state she was currently in, bawled her fists at her side. "And what's that supposed to mean?" She asked. Tyki's eyes raked over her, amused and lustful. He waited as Allena realized she was _very_ in need of more clothing and blushed walking over to her closet and yanking it open, hiding behind the door as she shed herself of her white dress shirt and slipped on her dark blue, 3 sizes too big, long sleeve shirt. It came down to her mid-thigh and she had to roll the sleeves up to have function of her hands.

Allena peaked her head around the door, making sure that the Noah was still in the same place he was before stepping out and closing her closet door. "So…what do you want." She asked, looking anywhere but at him.

"You know what I _want_." Tyki said, putting emphasis on the last word and making Allena gulp.

"I-" She stopped as Tyki stood, a black and purple butterfly seeming to appear out of the palm of his hand as he began walking up to her. She blinked, watching it and studying its spade design. It reminded her of a card.

"You…?" Tyki asked, wanting her to continue her sentence, stopping in front of her. The girls mind raced; there were so many things she could say! She took a deep breath and blurted-

"I don't want to lose my virginity in my bed." She held her breath, waiting for the man's response and she was surprised when he chuckled.

"Then we could go to _my_ house, _menina._" Allena's eye's widened.

"No way!" She hissed out unintentionally. There was no way she was going to a house full of Noah's where she could be held captive.

As if Tyki had read her mind, he said, "Don't worry about it, the others are out. And besides, letting the others know about you would take away my fun. So, yours or mine?" He asked, the butterfly's wings twitching.

"What is that thing?" She asked, completely changing the subject.

"A golem called Tease. Now, answer me. I have no problem with taking you right here."

"Wait!" Allena said, bouncing from foot to foot. "I…I'll go but i- I have to be back before midnight, I do have school tomorrow after all." Tyki smiled, the tease fluttering out of his hand and he reached for Allena's wrist.

"And here I thought we were going to have a problem." Tyki said, amused.

"Wait! I uh…need something!" the girl said, backing up a few steps.

"If you're talking about pants, you won't need them." Allena blushed harder and shook her head, opening her door and heading out into the hall. She returned just as Tyki was thinking about going after her, holding a small square with the word "Trojan" written across it. "Really?" He asked. Allena couldn't look him in the eye, slipping the small object into her bra and taking a deep breath.

"Okay, I'm ready."

* * *

><p>Tyki forced his hand over Allena's mouth as they took off, his wings sliding out of the pre-made slits in his clothes and beating hard against the air. It had taken her by surprise as they were pushed off the window sill and into the night sky and she was about to scream when Tyki had stopped her. When she realized what was going on, she pried the man's hand off her mouth and smiled.<p>

The wind blew past her face as Tyki pumped his wings again, going higher and shifting his arms to hold Allena bridal style and get a better grip of the girl.

"The stars are so pretty," Allena began, "Like diamonds." She smiled, tilting her head back to get a better view.

"_Que garota simples_." (Such a Simple girl) Tyki said with a smiled. Allena blinked and looked up at him.

"What was that?" She asked. Tyki's golden eyes searched the girl face, her lips perked and eyes narrowed.

"Nothing." He said, his smile growing. Allena huffed, Tyki finding it a little cute before she blinked a few times and looking up at him.

"Sooooo, what do I call you?" Tyki gave her a questioning glance. "Like, your name?" She added.

"You can call me Joyd."

"Joyd! As in the Noah of Pleasure, Joyd?" Tyki looked back down at her to see her eyes sparkling with…was that admiration? "I can't believe I'm meeting an actual member of the Noah clan! You know that your dragon form as never been seen or photographed in all of Nephlim history!" The dragon's eyebrows rose a bit. "I mean…uh…that's what the records say anyway." She said, embarrassed.

"You've had access to the Nephlim records?" He asked, then mentally slapped himself, remembering that Cross was a general and therefore, had access to everything in the Nephlim's grasp. Allena simply shrugged.

"My names Allena, by the way." She said. "Allena Walker."

"Should I just call you Allen like they-"

"Do _not_ call me that!" The girl snapped, looking away. "I'm so sick of it. Everyone calls me Allen. It's not my name and it's a horrible nick name for a girl!" The Noah blinked. He might have a problem here; he was starting to like this girl.

* * *

><p>"This is your room!" Allena asked as Tyki expertly landed in a large and <em>expensively<em> furnished room with a king sized bed, desk and chair, wardrobe, fireplace, lounge chair, and about a dozen decorative objects, all seeming to match Tyki to a Q. "It's huge!" She exclaimed. Tyki sighed and pushed her, making her fall onto the bed with a gasp.

"No small talk." He said, sliding his jacket off. Allena visibly tensed, chewing on her lip. "Strip." He commanded, standing in front of her as she shifted on the edge of the bed. With shaky hands, she reached for the hem of her shirt, slowly taking it and pulling it over her head. Tyki took it and threw it to the side as soon as it was pulled over her head, taking pleasure as more of her skin became visible. Her hands automatically tried to cover to body, one hiding the skin above her blue lacy bra, the other falling across her stomach to lie to the side of her matching panties.

"I've never really done this before." She said, looking anywhere but at Tyki. He grinned.

"Move up on the bed." He commanded and after a moment's hesitation Allena obeyed, moving up to sit up by the pillows. Tyki slid his shoes off and followed, crawling on his knees until he reached her.

The girl had her legs pulled up into her chest, her body visibly shaking and a dark blush covered her cheeks. She went to open her mouth and say something but a hand to her cheek quickly silenced her. Her eyes sapped up to look at Tyki, questioning him about his light touch and before she realized it, he was kissing her.

This wasn't like the kiss before; this was soft and warm, Tyki's lips gently pressing into her own for a few seconds before pulling away with a soft smacking noise. Allena blinked, caught off guard and a bit confused. She hadn't expected him to be gentle.

He leaned in again, this time for a longer kiss, his tongue brushing against her bottom lip. Before Allena realized what happened, her mouth was open, allowing Tyki's tongue to slide inside her wet cavern. Her eyes slid close and, involuntarily, she moaned in pleasure, loving the new feeling Tyki was giving her.

When she opened her eyes, she was laying down, her lips leaving Tyki's as he hovered over her. Her chest rose and fell with each pant that left her lips, trying to get much needed air back into her lungs. Tyki ran a hand through her hair, moving down a bit to kiss and nip her neck.

"_Você realmente devia pensar em deixar seu cabelo crescer"_ (You should really think about growing your hair out) he said, making Allena shiver as his hot breath caressed her neck.

His fingers gently touched her sides, making her squirm and her eyelids to flutter. His lips slid from her throat to her chest, kissing down until he reached the fabric of her bra. The girl was barely aware of a hand sliding underneath her and undoing the clasp. Tyki began sliding it off, smirking as Allena realized what he had done and covered her breasts in embarrassment.

With one hand, Tyki pinned both of Allena's above them on the pillows, his other hand slowly brushing over her small mound before taking hold of it. She gasped, turning her head away and closing her eyes as Tyki used his tongue on her nipple, circling it and flicking it playfully. Allena was moaning beneath him, unaware that he had let go of her hands until she felt two fingers rub a certain part of her further down her body.

He back arched, a gasp escaping her throat as a fire ignited within her, yearning for more. Tyki's finger's moved Allena's underwear to the side; the girl groaning in pleasure as a finger easily slipped inside her and was slowly thrusted. "More." She whispered.

"More?" Tyki asked, looking down at her. She blinked a few times and looked up at him, one hand coming up to cover her mouth.

"Did I…say that out loud?" She asked, her foot twitching as Tyki's finger stopped.

"You did." He said with a smile, pulling his finger out a bit only to replace it with a second, making the girl writher as he moved them inside her wet heat.

"Oh god." She breathed, gripping the blanket beneath her as the man slid his thumb over her clit, making her shiver. The Noah smiled, pulling his fingers out and hooking them in the girl's underwear, swiftly pulling them off before the girl could object.

One hand moved down to undo the black pants that now felt like a prison as Tyki scooted closer to Allena, leaning over her as he slipped his fully erect member from his boxers. He grabbed the condom, opening it and quickly sliding it on. He reached over to his bedside table, taking out a small bottle and squirting some of the liquid onto his hand. The hand found its way back to Allena's entrance, the girl shivering as cold, slick fingers slid into her then quickly slid back out. "Lube." Tyki explained. "Some girls prefer it." He then began to line himself up with her opening.

That's when Allena panicked.

It was as if what was going to happen had just dawned on her and she got scared, sitting up only for Tyki to push her back down. She shook her head, raising her arm to fight him as he positioned himself at her entrance. Her arm passed through him as he chose not to touch it, only scaring the girl farther as tears welled up in her eyes…but Tyki was done with waiting.

He leaned farther over her, now face to face, the head of his cock pushed inside of her. She gasped, her tears running down her face and Tyki growled in annoyance.

This game wouldn't be fun of only on side enjoyed it.

Supporting his weight with his legs, Tyki grabbed both of Allena's hand, setting them on his chest, his white dress shirt partly open due to a few undone buttons. "Look at me." He said smoothly, gaining Allena's attention as her gray eyes looked up into his gold ones. "Breath with me, you're okay." He told her, taking slow even breaths. Allena followed his example, and the man let her breathing even out before continuing. _"Isso vai doer_" (This, is going to hurt) He said before leaning down and kissed her, thrusting his hips forward to fully sheath himself inside.

Tyki hissed and Allena let out a whimper, her back arching again as pain seared through her body.

'_Lavi didn't say it would hurt this much.'_ She thought as a few more tears slipped down her cheeks. She tried her best to ignore the pain, thankful that Tyki wasn't being rough like before. A gasp told the Noah she wasn't ready yet as he tried to thrust his hips forward, even deeper into the incredible heat surrounding him.

One of his hands came up to grab Allena's breast, rubbing and pinching the girl's nipple before he thrusted again. A moan slipped from her lips this time, Tyki smirking as he pulled back a bit, grabbing her hips and moving once again.

Tyki couldn't stay still now, knowing that the body below him was also receiving pleasure, he began a series of thrusts. Allena gasped and moaned each time he slid into her, the Noah panting each time her tight body closed around him.

The pace became too slow for Tyki as he gripped her hips harder and lifted them, giving him the perfect angle and making Allena arch as he pushed in deeper. She didn't realize she was moving her hips with Tyki's now rough thrusts, making him rub her in all the_ right ways_. Tyki used one hand to brace himself, going harder and faster and making Allena actually _scream_ beneath him.

She felt something building inside her, a pleasure that didn't want to die down and only increased with each raw thrust Tyki gave. The girl opened her mouth, trying to say something, trying to alert the man above her but it was too late.

Allena gasped, her muscles locking as her entrance snapped tight, Tyki giving a moan as the girl below him came. Pleasure shook Allena's whole body and she snapped her eyes shut; the new feeling foreign to her. She didn't exactly know what it was, but she knew that she was going to go _insane_ if Tyki continued to thrust like that. Seconds later the man was coming, drawing out his last few thrusts before his hips came to a stop and he collapsed onto Allena. They stayed like that, catching their breath and riding out their orgasms. Tyki rolled off of the girl, sliding out of her and sliding the condom off, tying it in a knot and throwing it expertly into the small waste basket by the desk.

Allena looked at him, still breathing hard and he reached for his packet of cigarettes on the bedside table. She didn't become aware of the ache in her lower body until after Tyki let out his first puff of smoke. She was about to say something but Tyki beat her too it.

"You want to take a shower?" He asked, taking another drag of his cigarette.

"I can take one when i get home." She said. "Hey...can you..not tell Rhoad and Tyki about this?" She asked, almost making Tyki laugh. "It would be a little weird since i go to school with them and all."

_"Você realmente não percebeu ainda?" (_You really haven't figured it out by now?) Tyki asked with a smirk, earning a glare from Allena.

"Just because i don't understand you when you speak span-" A hard flick to the forehead silenced Allena immediately.

"Portuguese." The man said, his mouth pulled into a thin line. He shook his head.

"Sorry." the girl replied, chewing her lip. "So, you're from Portugal then?" She asked. Tyki groaned and sat up, taking a long drag form his cigarette. This was getting a bit too personal for him.

"I need to get you home, it's almost midnight." The Noah said, looking over at the clock. Allena nodded and sat up, pulling the blanket around her as she went to stand. This led to a failure on her part as her legs immediately gave in, the girl falling to the floor. "What was that?" Tyki asked, trying not to laugh.

"My legs feel like jelly!" Allena exclaimed, reaching for her night shirt.

* * *

><p><strong>A lot of things mentioned in this chapter will be explained in the next one ^_^<strong>

**Thanks BelleTiger BT for the Portuguese translations! You're a life saver!**

**How did i do with my first ever guy on girl lemon?**

**And if you couldnt tell, Cross's job is, for lack of a better word, a man whore.**

**Please review!**

**Portuguese translations !**

_menina-girl ( used for girls 12 and under though for this case its what Tyki calls allena while she is still a child in his eyes.) _

_Que garota simples_- Such a simple girl

_Você realmente devia pensar em deixar seu cabelo crescer_-You should really think about growing your hair out

_Você realmente não percebeu ainda?_-You really haven't figured it out by now?

_isso vai doer_- this, is going to hurt.-


	6. Truth

**Editor**

**IM SO SORRY!**

**I meant to update last week but i kept getting stuck .**

**If its ant consolation, i just got a new Harvest Moon game for the Wii, and im forcing my self not to play it until i have uploaded this.**

**Dont throw food at me!**

**I do not own DGM or any songs, electrical devises or T.V. shows mention in this fanfic n_n**

* * *

><p>Allena hummed as she brushed her hair, looking at herself in the mirror. She wasn't exactly sure why, but she felt…more relaxed, less stressed then usual. She had woken up that morning expecting to look different; after all, she wasn't a virgin anymore.<p>

But when she looked in the mirror, Allena found herself looking at the same reflection she had yesterday, and the day before that, and so on. She had to admit though, although she felt relaxed, she also felt something else, something she couldn't quite place.

It wasn't regret; it sure as _hell_ wasn't regret, but she just couldn't shake the feeling of being…used? Maybe that was it.

Allena pushed the thought aside as she skipped downstairs to make herself a non-burnt breakfast before heading to school.

* * *

><p>"Allen." Lavi said as said girl increased her speed on the piano keys, her fingers flying as an extremely fast piano beat filled the air. "Allen." Lavi tried again, his voice going unheard. "Beansprout!" The red head yelled, causing an awkward note slit the air.<p>

"Hu?" The silverette asked, blinking up innocently at her friend.

"Your playing to fast, I can't keep up." He said, lowering his harmonica. Allena smiled up at him.

"Sorry Lavi." She said, making him raise an eyebrow.

"You seem uh…chipper today Allen." He told her, sitting on the piano bench.

"I just feel reeeeeeeeeeeally great today, ya' know?" She asked. The red head scratched the back of his head and looked around to make sure no one was too close.

"Allen, have you…discovered masturbation?"

"LAVI!" Allena yelled, standing up and blushing, then regretting it as everyone in the room turned to them. She blinked and blushed even deeper, sitting down and looking over her shoulder, accidently locking eyes with Tyki, who had a smug grin on his face. "Don't be so vulgar!" she whispered to him, staring down at the keys. The red head sighed and shrugged his shoulders, raising his harmonica to his lips and playing a few notes. "Hey uh…Lavi?"

"Hm?" he asked, skimming the instrument along his lips to make different notes.

"Do you think Master Cross has anything he…has to hide from me?" Lavi gave her a questioning look but continued playing. She sighed and raised her pinky. "Promise not to tell?" She asked. Lavi stopped playing and dropped the harmonica, lacing his pinky with Allena's.

"What's up?" He asked.

"I found a safe in Master Cross's room." She said with a sigh. "And I can't figure out what's inside."

"Curiosity killed the cat." Lavi said with a tilt of his head.

"And satisfaction brought it back." Allena retorted. "Look Lavi, he's never kept stuff from me before. He always told me the truth, even it was horrifically disturbing; like the time I found the box of condoms under the sink and thought they were balloons." Lavi snickered a bit at that. "I'm serious." The girl said, pinching Lavi's arm.

"Just ask him about it Beansprout." Lavi said. "Who knows, he might just tell you."

* * *

><p>"How was school Rhoad?" Adam asked as she, Tyki, and Wisely entered the large Noah mansion.<p>

"It was so boring! And I have homework too! But at least I got to see Allen!" The girl said happily as she jumped into the tall man, hugging him tightly.

"Allen again?" Adam asked. "I've been hearing a lot about him lately." He added, missing the blissful smile Tyki was sporting. "Seems our little Rhoad has a crush."

"It's not a crush!" Rhoad insisted. "I love him!" Tyki had to cover his mouth to keep from laughing. If only they knew!

"God, that all she talks about now." Wisely said, rolling his eyes. "Allen Walker this! And Allen Walker that!" The Earl's shoulders visibly tensed.

"Walker?" he asked. Rhoad and Wisely nodded.

"Something wrong Earl?" Tyki asked.

"Nothing Tyki~pon!" He said. "Just a common name is all."

"Rhoad, I see you haven't changed at all." A woman's voice said from the stairs. Four sets of eyes looked up to find Lulu Bell, looking uptight as ever as she made her way down the last few steps.

"Lulu!" The girl yelled, running over to hug the older Noah. "What are you doing back from France?" She asked.

"I'm giving her a mission at the school." Adam explained. "I want her to keep an eye on this 'Allen' boy. We still don't know if he is really a threat or not."

"We could have done that for you Earl." Wisely said, latching onto the Earl as soon as Rhoad had detached herself.

"Not while you're in class you can't." Lulu said with a smile. "And besides, I have a feeling that this war is going to get very interesting."

* * *

><p>Allena poked her head into the library, looking around before sliding inside and slipping the door shut behind her. She walked over to Cross's desk, banging on it hard three times until she heard a <em>'click', <em>signaling that she had opened the secret latch. She lifted the small door on top of the desk and pulled out a small key, then walked over to a bookcase. After moving a few books aside, she found the small keyhole, unlocked the door and pushed the bookcase open to reveal a hidden part to the library.

She smiled to herself, setting the key back in hidden compartment in the desk. Cross needed to find better hiding places; it having been to easy for Allena to notice that the library looked _way_ bigger on the outside of the house then it actually was on the inside.

She smiled to herself, sliding her finger along the forbidden books until she found the one she was looking for; a copy of the Nephlim records on the Noah's. When she was Cross's apprentice, she had an unlimited access to all the record; all the files of anyone important or classified as a threat.

A certain inspector began getting curious about Allena's non existing past so Cross did the only thing he could do to protect her, he terminated her apprenticeship and quit the Black Order…but not before finching all the important copies.

Allena flipped through the pages, passing messy notes and perfectly drawn pictures of the Noah's dragon forms. Finally, she stopped at the chapter labeled, '_Noah of Pleasure. Third Disciple. The Chapter of Joyd.'_ The girl turned the page to find a blank sheet of paper, 'Dragon form unknown.' The book was meant to be continued on by other members of the Black Order as time grew on, and most did, but no Nephlim alive had ever seen Joyd's dragons form. The page was brown with age, awaiting the day someone would draw the dragon to be recorded for the rest of history.

She turned the page again, this time finding neat and inky notes, written in different handwritings to show how many people had contributed to the book. She skimmed over the notes, most being encounters and battles that Joyd partook in. The last page, right before a few blank pages so people could continue contributing was a small amount of personal info on him.

Allena read over the page a few times, tilting her head as she realized her Master had added a few notes.

"Noah bastard with a Perm." Allena read aloud, giggling. That sounded more like Kanda then Cross.

"God damn it." Cross said, making Allena jump as he walked into the hidden part of the library. "Don't you think this place was hidden for a reason?" Cross asked.

"I've already read all of these anyway. I don't see why you were hiding them." The girl said, closing the book and setting it back on the shelf. Cross just shook his head and motioned for her to leave, waiting until she was back in the library before closing the door.

Allen knew why he wasn't answering her. He was disappointed. He always was when she tried looking into the archives when they contained dragons. It reminded her of what Lavi had said to her the day he started a fight with Tyki.

'_Remember what you are!'_

The words still sting her. Of all her friends, only Lavi knew she was a half breed; being a Bookman and all it was his job to know. Every time Lavi said something like that, every time Cross acted like this, it made her think. They must hate her…or at least part of her. She can't change what she is, and its heart wrenching when she felt like she had to choose. Both species felt like her family, so why did she have to choose only one?

"I'm going to work." Cross said, heading toward the door.

"Master," Allena called, running after the man. "Um, there haven't been any letters from Neah, have there?" She asked. He hesitated before shaking his head.

"Try not to snoop around anymore while I'm gone."

* * *

><p>"Joyd!" Allena yelled, cupping her hands around her mouth to make it louder. She sighed, looking around into the darkness of the night and sighing. She couldn't see anything. "Joyd!" She yelled again. A splash made her jump away from the waters edge as a Nymph surfaced, rubbing her sleepy eyes and glairing at Allena. "Sorry." She whispered before cupping her hands again. Something flew out of the water, barely missing the girl who jumped back. With a flick of the tail the nymph dove back down into the water, angry at having been woken up so late. Allena shook her head and continued to yell into the night.<p>

"_Você Chamou." _ A silky voice said from behind her. Allena turned, watching as Tyki kicked the object the water nymph had thrown at Allena into the air and grabbed it. It was the baseball bat that she had lost when she made the bet with Tyki.

Tyki walked closer to her as he waited for he to say something, gripping the end of the bat and holding it out for her to take. Allena took it and licked her lips, looking up at the Noah. "I need your help with something." She said, kicking at the ground.

"So why do you seem so reluctant?" He asked, cocking his head to the side. Allena didn't answer, tapping the bat on the ground.

"Are you going to help me or not?" She asked. Tyki shrugged.

"What will I be getting in return?" He asked.

* * *

><p>"I don't see why you had to ask when you already knew the answer." Allena said she and Tyki made their way to the house. Tyki was holding her bridal style again as he flew, his moonlight grey wings glided through the air.<p>

"It's fun to see you embarrassed." Tyki said with a smile, keeping his eyes forward. Allena was quiet for awhile.

"Hey Joyd, would you like to play a game?" She asked. Tyki looked down at her, one eyebrow raised as if he were asking what game she wanted to play.

'_He's probably thinking about something dirty.'_ Allena thought.

"It's called a Truth." She said.

"And how do you play?" He asked.

"Well, we take turns asking each other questions. For each question we have to answer truthfully and we just go back and forth. If you don't want to answer a question then you can say pass; but if you pass on a question, then ask me one and I answer it then I win." She bit her lip. "I figured since were going to be spending a lot of time together-" She blushed, "We should probably get to know each other."

"No thanks." Tyki said, making Allena snap her head up to look at his face.

"Why not?" She asked.

"I don't like to get personal with-" He stopped and blinked a few times. He was about to end that sentence with 'one nigh stands' but…well that's not what Allena was. As if Allena could read his mind she sighed heavily and looked away from him, a frown creasing her face.

* * *

><p>The rest of the flight was quiet and after a few minutes they arrived at Allena's house. The girl was quiet as she walked out of the room, Tyki following. She hesitated at Cross's door, taking a deep breath before opening it and leading Tyki inside.<p>

"You need my help to snoop around?" Tyki asked, looking the room over.

"No," Allena said, her voice sounding irritated. She walked to the opposite wall and lowered one of the paintings to the ground, revealing the safe. "I need you to find out what's in here."

Tyki tutted a few times. "Nephlim, they just can't be trusted." He said with a grin. Allena stiffened but didn't say anything as Tyki walked over, knocking on the safe with his knuckle and letting out a whistle. "And behind door number one," His hand passed through the door of the safe, moving around until he found something and pulled it out. "Letters?" He said, confused as he flipped them right side up.

"What?" Allena asked, moving to stand next to him and read the letters in his hand.

"To my little sis-"

"Let me see that!" Allena snapped, grabbing the letter from Tyki's hands. He quickly skimmed the letters, flipping through them. "There letters from by Brother." She stated. "Why would he have these in the safe? Why haven't I ever seen these?" She stopped at one letter in particular, taking time to read the whole thing. "Aeternitas?" She asked. Tyki stiffened and turned to her.

_"Como você save sobre o cemitério?"_ Allena gave him a questioning look and Tyki snatched the letters back, reading over it until he found what he was looking for. "'The hollow ground known as Aeternitas.'" He read out loud.

"You know what that is?" She asked.

"It's a Graveyard. A Dragon Graveyard." He explained. "It shouldn't be known to the Neph-"

"Take me there!" Allen yelled.

"Fine." Tyki said with a smile. He would take her to the Graveyard, but she wouldn't be able to get past the barrier that keeps all species besides Dragons out. It was hallow ground and enemies weren't welcome.

* * *

><p>Ten minutes later, they were at the outer edge of the Graveyard, Allena quickly hopping out of Tyki's arms and running forward. She felt something wash over her, butterflies rising in her stomach as she dropped to her knees, her legs feeling as heavy as led.<p>

She blinked a few times, trying to move but to no avail. She turned her head to tell Tyki but stopped as she saw his face. He was gawking at her, his mouth partly open and eyes wide. She blinked a few times.

"Hey, I uh…can't move my legs." She said, trying to push herself up and off the ground. It took Tyki a few minutes for his brain to start working again. He walked over to her, a shocked look on his face as he gathered the girl into his arms and lifted her. She wasn't supposed to be able to put one foot in the graveyard, yet here she was, a few feet in and still in one piece. The only way she could be alive is if she was…

_"Você nunca deixa de me surpreender"_ He said, walking toward the headstones. Allen just shook her head.

"Look for Mana. Mana Walker." She said anxiously. It took awhile but Tyki finally found it, too confused to really do anything else. Now that he looked at it, it wasn't that hard to find. After all, it was the biggest tombstone in the entire graveyard. "Can you put me down?" She asked. Tyki nodded and gently set her down, running a hand through his hair as he tried to think.

Allena ran a hand over the tombstone, smiling sadly. "Hey Mana." She said, looking down. Tyki waited for her to say something else but the girl was quiet. He sighed and finally asked-

"What are you?" He asked, looking down at the girl.

"Thought you didn't like to get personal." Allena said, giving him a side glance. Tyki sighed and took out his pack of cigarettes. She was right. He said that to her earlier, as he had said it to every other bed warmer before. He didn't want to get attached to a _toy_…but Allena already seemed to be becoming something more.

"I'm going to make an exception." He said. "And you should know that I never make exceptions."

"So, does this mean you wana' play Truth?" Tyki lit his cigarette and took a drag.

"Fine. Now what are you?" Allena smiled lightly and looked back at the grave.

"I'm a half breed." She told him.

* * *

><p>"So let me see if I got this straight." Tyki said over the roar of the wind. "Your father was a dragon and your mother was a Nephlim?" He asked. Allena nodded. "How is that even possible?"<p>

"What do you mean?" Allena asked.

"Well," Tyki beat his wings against the air. "When a human and dragon mate, the baby either comes out fully human or pure dragon, never a mixture of both. Shouldn't the same happen with a half Nephlim half dragon infant?"

"Maybe it's because human's blood is too weak to merge with dragon's blood. Nephlim blood is stronger than humans, maybe as strong as dragon blood." Tyki mulled this over in his head.

"Have you ever encountered a half breed before?" Allena asked.

"No, you're the first. Who sent you those letters?"

"My older brother, Neah. He's in France right now, or he was the last time I got a letter from him. I'm not sure when Cross started hiding the letters from me. But I wonder how he knew about the graveyard."

"Maybe Cross knows." Tyki said told her, stepping down onto the window sill outside her window. He lowered Allena down first, watching the girl slip into the room before following easily jumping over her bed what was situated under the window.

"What are you doing?" she asked, turning to look at him.

"We did what you wanted; now it's my turn." Allena blinked, running his words through her head before blushing.

"Oh." She said embarrassed. "Well, it's pretty late and I should take a shower to get ready for school tomorrow." She said, walking over to her bathroom and throwing the door open quickly. She closed it a flipped the lock, biting her lip and waiting for Tyki to bang on the door or pull a Lavi and pick the lock. She blinked when nothing happened, shrugging and turning the shower on as she moved the sliding glass door to the side.

She knew she was being unfair, after all, she made a deal with the Noah but that doesn't mean she can't say no every know and then…right?

Allena sighed as she turned to lean on the bathroom counter, turning on her iPod that was already plugged into a matching set of speakers. She pressed play, the steam from the hot water of the shower filling the room. Allena slightly cracked the window, letting the steam flow out into the night before she began stripping.

After stepping into the shower (and shrinking away from the too hot water) Allena washed her hair. She didn't need to shave for a few more nights; after all, her hair grew very slowly (mush to her disliking.)

Tan hands suddenly circled her waist, making Allena shriek and slipped on the wet tile. She was caught before she could hit the floor, tilting her head back to find Tyki's golden eyes.

"How did you-" Tyki smirked, a condom between his teeth and his dark hair wet from the water. And…oh yeah, he was completely naked.

Tyki set Allena back on her feet, moving to pin her against the wall with his hands on either side of her head. Allena couldn't meet his eyes and they traveled downward, which was a bad idea.

"It's so big." She said, blushing madly. Tyki's smirk grew into a grin at the girls words.

"You've had it in you before." He said with his teeth clenched to keep the condom in place.

"But you had your cloths on last time!" She objected, covering her face in embarrassment. Tyki took the condom out of his mouth and set it on one of the small soap shelves, grabbing Allena's hand and bringing it down. Allena opened her mouth to object but it died on her lips the moment her hand came in contact with Tyki's hot flesh. He moved closer to her, kissing her cheek lightly before moving to her ear.

"This is punishment for thinking you could get out of it." He said, gliding her hand up and down. She shivered as he licked the shell of her ear and nibbled on the lobe. Before long, Tyki let go of the girl's hand, pleased when it continued to move at a slow and lazy pace. Allena's eyes were shut tight, the girls legs shaking as Tyki's hands cupped her breasts, giving a small squeeze before his thumbs gazed her pert buds. His teeth found her neck, nipping playfully. Allena in returned gasped, squeezing Tyki's member and earning a hiss from the man. He pulled back to glare at her, some of his hair finding its way over his shoulder.

"Sorry." Allena breathed, looking up at the man with glazed eyes. Tyki sighed, moving down to his knees and sticking his tongue out. "What are you-" A sharp intake of breath caused her to cut her sentence short as Tyki slid his tongue over her clit, sending a wave of ecstasy through the girl. "No! D- Don't its….oh!" Allena said, setting her hands on Tyki's shoulder and trying to push him away. Tyki persisted until the girl couldn't fight anymore, her legs giving out. Tyki smirked and laid her on the floor, before continuing his earlier ministrations.

Allena moaned loudly, calling out Tyki's Noah name every time he plunged his tongue into her tight heat. His fingers came up; rubbing her clit and making her arch her back.

"Ah! J- Joyd I c- ant, I can't!" She yelled, throwing her head back as her back arched. Tyki pulled back, watching the girl's chest heave as she gathered air into her lungs. He smirked, licking his lips as if she was the most luscious dessert and he was about to feast. He reached up for the condom and opened it quickly, slipping it on with ease onto his erection.

"Stand." Tyki ordered, pulling Allena into his lap and wrapping her arms around his neck as he stood up, supporting the girl as she barely stood on her shaky legs. They were back against the wall now, Tyki lifting Allena's left leg so her thigh was parallel to the ground. She looked up at him, dazed and dizzy, her arms locked firmly around his neck. Tyki smirked and leaned in, setting his lips to her in a fierce kiss before, in one swift movement, he pushed himself inside of her.

Allena's back arched, her lips disconnecting with Tyki's as the Noah's tongue left her mouth. Tyki used one hand to gently grip the girl's hair, forcing her mouth back to his, while his other hand wrapped the girls left leg around his waist. When he was sure it was secure, his hand moved from the girls calf to her waist, gripping it before he thrusted his hips up into hers. Allena moaned into the kiss, pulling Tyki flush against her as skin slid against skin, each soaked with the warm water still cascading on Tyki's back.

Tyki kept up a lazy rhythm, rolling his hips into Allena's as they continued to kiss, breaking apart only to gather much needed air before locking their lips together once again. Tyki's hand released her hair and moved back to her breast, taking the right one in his hand as he squeezed and rubbed it with every thrust.

It didn't take long for Allena to tier of the lazy rhythm, wanting to move her hips but finding that she was locked in place. "Joyd, I need…please….I…" Tyki smirked pulling out of the girl and making her whimper.

Allena found herself pushed against the glass of the shower doors, her legs being lifted as Tyki entered her once again. "Oh god!" She yelled as Tyki thrusted harshly into her, making her rise into her tippy toes as her breast pushed against the cool glass. She yelped in surprise but didn't' object, setting her hands against the horizontal bar attached to the shower door for leverage.

Tyki smirked as he realized what song was playing, liking the girls taste in music even more.

'_Ahhhhh, girl look at that body. Ahhhhhh girl look at that body.'_

"Ah! Joyd yes! There!" Allena moaned moving her hips to slam against Tyki's with each thrust. He smirked putting more power into his thrusts and making the girl moan loudly.

'_When I walk in the spot, this is what I see. Everybody stops and they staring at me. I got passion in my pants and I ain't afraid to show it.' _

"Oh God! Almost!" Allena yelled, their thrust moving out of sync as they both desperately tried to reach their end.

'_Im sexy and I know it.' _

"Joyd!" Allena yelled as she tightened around him, drawing a low growl from the Noah as he toppled over the edge as well, his orgasm hitting him in waves. They both sunk to the floor, Allena slumping into Tyki's lap with the dragon's chest against her back. They took a few minutes to regain their breath before Tyki pulled out, kissing the back of Allena's head and helping her stand.

She smiled up at him as Tyki moved to turn the water off, earning a questioning glace from the Noah.

"What?" he asked.

"Nothing~" Allena said, sliding the glass door open and grabbing her towel.

* * *

><p><strong>Thank you Belletiger BT for the Portuguese translations!<strong>

**"You called?" = "Você Chamou?**

**"How do you know about the Graveyard?"= "Como você save sobre o cemitério?"****  
><strong>**"You never cease to amaze me." = "Você nunca deixa de me surpreender"**

**The song i used in this chapter was "Im sexy and i know it" by LMFAO**

**PLEASE REVIEW!**


	7. What Comes Out

**Edited**

**Sorry for the mega delayed chapter **.

**As an extra note, in this story, the Earl is always in his "white" form so he actually looks like a human.**

**I do not own DGM!**

* * *

><p>Tyki smiled as he walked into the Noah house, humming to himself and running a hand through his still wet hair.<p>

"Tyki~pon, where have you been?" The Earl asked as Tyki walked past the parlor. He was sitting in a chair with Rhoad half sitting on the arm rest.

"Nowhere." He answered with a smile.

"Who are you screwing this time?" Rhoad asked. "It's not one of my friends again is it?"

"Now Rhoad, respect Tyki's privacy." The Earl said.

"Why are you two still up anyway?" Tyki said as he leaned against the door frame.

"Rhoad wanted to hear the story of the Dragon Prince and Nephlim Princess." Tyki took his cigarettes out of his pocket and set one in his mouth, stuffing the box inside his jacket.

"You wana' listen too Tyki?" Rhoad asked.

"Why would I? I'm too old for children stories." He said, lighting his cigarette.

"Not in the house." Rhoad and Adam said together, making Tyki roll his eyes and walk back over to the front door. He opened it and blew a puff of smoke into the darkness outside. He could hear the Earl start the story from where he was standing.

"Hundreds of years ago, a Nephlim race found a beautiful mountain side, filled with wildlife and food. They decided to live in this peaceful land, that is, until they found a problem.

"The Noah clan, one of the oldest clan of Dragons, had been living in these mountains for generations. To have these trespassers on their land didn't exactly settle right with them. They made a deal, the Nephlim were to stay at the base of the mountain, distance themselves from the Sanctuary and Graveyard the Dragons cherished.

"For century's they distanced themselves from one another, the tension between the two species growing with each passing day. Finally, the Dragon king couldn't take it anymore. In fear of another war, he sent his first two sons to make peace. The oldest was extremely handsome, and believed he could fix this turmoil.

"The Nephlim King wasn't happy about this arrangement, but in fear of loosing his daughter to a war he consented.

"Now, what neither Kings seemed to understand was that love works in strange ways and there is no way of telling when it'll happen or how it works.

"As soon as the first born Dragon Prince and Princess saw each other, they fell into a deep love, unbreakable by anyone. The Dragon Prince's younger brother realized what was happening, but could do nothing to stop his brother from what happened next. The oldest Prince asked the Nephlim king for his daughters hand in marriage.

"The Nephlim king was outraged, insisting that the Dragon had bewitched his daughter. The Dragon persisted, begging with the man to concede.

"The Nephlim King thought for a moment before agreeing to let the Dragon wed his daughter, with one condition.

"See, The Dragon's had something very important in their possession, and without it, their race couldn't bare children. The Nephlim king wanted this object for power, thinking that with it, his people would be stronger than ever. If the Dragon king was to bring him this object, the Heart, then he would allow the marriage to his daughter."

Tyki took out another cigarette.

"Now the Dragon prince had a problem. The Heart was in the Dragon Sanctuary, and it was too important to his people to just be taken. He would have to steal it, but if he did, he would be labeled a traitor and banished from his home. The Prince was torn between his family and his love, and even more, his unborn child nestled in the Nephlim princess' womb.

"The younger Dragon Prince heard about his brother's predicament and made a plan that he kept secret from his brother. That night, he broke into the Dragon Sanctuary and stole the Heart. When he gave it to the king however, the Nephlim ruler drew his sword…and stabbed him through the heart.

"The Dragon king was distraught, his people now infertile, his youngest son dead and above all, labeled a traitor. Within the hour, he declared war.

"Now the older Dragon Prince was caught in the middle. So, to protect his lover and unborn child, and to punish the Nephlim king, he stole back the Heart and ran. To this day, the Heart had never been found, and neither Nephlim nor Dragon has seen a trace of the Dragon Prince and Nephlim Princess."

Tyki put his third cigarette out, closing the door and walking over the stairs.

"Tyki, were you ease-dropping?" Rhoad asked, coming up the stairs behind him. Tyki tucked his hands in his pockets and rolled his eyes.

"Why would I want to do that?" He asked.

"I've noticed recently, you have been looking into the archives, about when the war first started."

"So what if I am?" Tyki defended himself, walking down the hall.

"You're hiding something. And I'm going to find out what it is."

* * *

><p>Lavi tapped his pencil on the desk, waiting for Cloud to get the class started. He sighed and turned his head, looking at Allena who was slumped over the desk, her head down. He poked her with his pencil, getting no reaction so he did it again.<p>

"Allllllllleeeeeeennnnnnn." He said childishly, pushing the girl lightly. He jumped when she turned her head to look at him, her eyes dull with dark bags underneath. "EEEEEEEEK! Ms. Nyne! There's something wrong with Allen!"

* * *

><p>"Are you sure your okay with walking? I could carry you." Lavi said as he and Allena walked down the hall to the nurse's office.<p>

"I'm fine." She groaned, staggering a bit as she walked. "Jus' a bit tired." Lavi shrugged and opened the door to the nurse's office, stepping inside with Allena. He froze when he saw the nurse, a beautiful blond woman with a figure much like a cats with black shades covering her eyes.

"Helloooooooooooooo Nurse!" Lavi drawled, putting two thumbs up. "Oh wow, she's just my type! Allen, what do you think? Think I got a chance with her?" He asked, nudging his friend.

"Lavi, you have just forever ruined Animaniacs for me." Allena said, walking over to the nurse and passing her a note. "My names Allen, from class B. I'm not feeling so good." Allena addressed the nurse who nodded and pulled a chair over for Allena to sit on.

"Im Lulu Bell, the new nurse." The woman answered, grabbing a thermometer with plastic covering the end and holding it out to Allena. The girl leaned forward and set it under her tongue, sighing as she did so.

"You can goo ow Labi." Allena said as she tried to keep the thermometer in her mouth.

* * *

><p>"So your sick hu?" Cross asked as they got into his car. He had come to pick the girl up after Lulu Bell had called him.<p>

"Yeah, Ms. Lulu said it was just a small fever due to lack of sleep." Allena said, looking out the window. It was awkward and it made Allena uneasy.

"How'd you do it?" Cross suddenly asked.

"Do what?" The girl asked back.

"Get into the safe." Allena stiffened and looked at her Master, holding her breath.

And thus began the long ride home.

* * *

><p>Allena slammed the car door as she hopped out of the car, stomping over to the house and throwing the door open.<p>

"This conversation is not over!" Cross yelled after her.

"Well it is for me!" She yelled back.

"Fine!" Cross hollered, coming into the house.

"FINE!" Allena screamed back, marching up the stairs.

When she was in her room, she slammed the door and locked it, throwing herself down on the bed. After she kicked her shoes off, Allena pulled the blanket over her head and curled up, soon falling into a light sleep.

* * *

><p>Allena woke up to a dark room, her window open and bed extremely warm. She blinked, going to get up but realizing she couldn't due to the leg draped over hers.<p>

"Did you know you're very adorable when you sleep?" Tyki teased, propping himself up on his elbow. Allena jumped, pulling away from him with a gasp.

"What are you doing here!?" She hissed.

"Relax, Cross left hours ago." The man told her. "Besides, a little birdie told me someone left school early." Allena blinked and smiled.

"Worried about me?" She asked. The smirk disappeared from Tyki's face as he leaned forward and grabbed Allena's cheeks, pulling on them.

"Don't get carried away." He said, smiling as Allena squealed in pain.

"Sadist." She shot at him, cupping her cheek when Tyki let it go.

"Then I suppose that makes you a masochist." Tyki countered. Allena put her hands down, showing red cheeks and Tyki couldn't resist. He leaned forward, kissing one, then the other before moving to her lips. Allena moaned lightly, lying back down as Tyki moved over her, his tongue parting her lips easily.

She turned her face away then, blushing and wiping her mouth. "We can't." She stated.

"Oh yes, I believe we can." Tyki persisted, going to kiss her again. Allena covered his mouth with her hands, pushing him away.

"I'm sick you blooming idiot!" Her English accent slipped into the insult, only making Tyki smile. "And besides, the nurse said I need some rest and _this_ isn't rest!"

Tyki growled lightly, sitting up. "Você é tão implicante." He said, getting off the bed. They fell into a comfortable silence until Allena spoke up.

"Hey Joyd, why do the Dragons want the Heart?" She blurted, making Tyki turn to look at her.

"Why?" He asked, eyebrows raised. "Haven't you heard the story?" He asked.

"What story?" Allena asked, lying on her side as Tyki sat by her pillows.

"You really want to hear it?" He asked. The girl nodded and Tyki sighed as he began telling her the story the Earl had told Rhoad just last night. By time he had finished, he and Allena were laying side by side, looking up at the ceiling.

"I think…I might have heard that story before…but it was a bit different. The Dragon King was the one who gave the Nephlim king the Heart and then he made his son steal it back and betrayed the Nephlim. At least, that's how master told it. I wonder how it really happened." She said, thinking out loud.

"É apenas uma historia infantile." Tyki said with a sigh.

"What?" Allena asked, turning her head to look at him.

"Nothing." Tyki said. "What happened to your mother?"

"Is this Truth or are you just curious?" Allena asked.

"Just curious but if you don't want to answer then its Truth, and you wouldn't want to lose our game would you?" Tyki asked.

"She died giving birth to me." Allena blurted, looking out the window. "My brother said Mana took it really bad but he never seemed upset. He put on a strong front for us." Her hand moved to grab Tyki's and he was about to pull away but stopped, something told him not to move, to let this simple gesture happen. Their fingers wove together as Tyki continued to stair at the ceiling.

"What about your parents?" Allena asked.

"Well, uh…my mother was human and my father was a Dragon. We were one big happy family until the day my brother shifted."

"Like, into his dragon form?" Allena asked. Tyki nodded and continued.

"Father never told her the big secret so she was a bit shocked…and scared. For my sixth birthday she tried to drown me in the bathtub. My father stopped her in time but she didn't stop trying to get rid of the _monsters._ Then one day, no more dad. After he left there wasn't anyone to stop her and she almost killed me. If my brother hadn't been there to stop her…to kill her before she killed me then…"

"I…didn't ask all of that." Allena said, moving a bit closer.

"I know." He answered.

"So your brother…"

"Yeah. I was seven. He's been really…iffy since then."

"Hey Joyd?"

"Yeah."

"Thanks for telling me." She said.

* * *

><p><strong>Translations! Thanks BelleTiger BT!<strong>

Your such a tease": você é tão implicante

"It's just a childs story." (It's just a child's story.) "É apenas uma historia infantil.

**PLEASE REVIEW!**


	8. Need

**Edited**

**I wrote this chapter in like 2 hours, just nonstop writing.**

**I do not own DGM n_n**

* * *

><p>One minute it was quiet, and the next was…frantic.<p>

Allena woke up to the sound of yelling and stomping feet on the floor. She hopped out of bed, throwing her door open and booking it down the stairs. She found everyone in the living room, Kanda on the couch with one leg thrown over the arm rest. It was bleeding and it looked _extremely_ torn up. She gasped, throwing her self into action as she ran into the kitchen to get the first aid kit while everyone else tried to keep Kanda on the couch.

"What happened?" Cross asked, rolling up the sleeves to his shirt as he got ready to look at Kanda's leg.

"Desires got him. He came out of no where! We didn't even have time to-"

"Yeah, I got." Cross cut Alma off, motioning for Allena to come over. She set the first aid kit on the coffee table and flipped it open, grabbing a bottle of rubbing alcohol and taking the top off. She handed it to cross. "Hold him down." Cross commanded before he began dumping the bottle onto the large gash on Kanda leg.

Kanda growled, arching his back as everyone tried to hold him down. Allena ran back to the kitchen and grabbed a towel, wiping away the blood from Kanda's leg to get a good look at the wound.

"The bone's broken but not shattered." She said. "But the way it snapped made it break through the skin, we need to push the bone back into place or it won't set right."

"Rabbit, go get two rags and twist them together. He's going to need to bite down on something." Cross ordered, setting the bottle down. Lavi ran into the kitchen coming back with two rags twisted together and passing them to Alma who gently set them in-between Kanda's teeth.

"On three." Cross commanded, getting ready to push the bone back into place. Allena looked up at him, already knowing what he was going to do. "One-" _Crack!_

"MMMMMMMGGGGH!" Kanda growled out, muffled by the rags in his mouth. He took a few deep breaths, letting his head fall back onto Alma's lap. He was covered in sweat, his face contorted in pain.

"Alcohol." Cross ordered. Allena passed the bottle and he poured more onto the wound. Kanda groaned but didn't move and Allena could tell he was exhausted.

"Needle." Cross said, passing the bottle back to Allena. She fumbled in the kit before pulling out a needle, already threaded with a thin black wire. She dipped the needle in the alcohol before giving it to Cross.

"What happened?" Cross asked.

"We already-"

"I mean after that. Someone must have done something otherwise you all would be dead. Desire's wouldn't have left you alive for no reason."

"Actually, he was interrupted." Lavi answered. "Joyd stopped him and they just left. Well, he said something and they left."

"Hm." Cross hummed, thinking to himself. "I'm going to need a splint and tape or rope to set his leg." Allen nodded, running up the stairs to get the supplies he wanted. She smiled when she was out of sight.

Joyd had kept his promise, he protected her friends.

* * *

><p>Allena sighed, sitting on the coffee table and closing the first aid kit. In front of her, Kanda was asleep, his head on Alma's lap and for once, he looked…peaceful.<p>

"Thanks." Alma said quietly, looking up at Allena.

"It's no problem. This is the only thing I can really do since I don't have a weapon." She admitted, her voice shaking a little as the adrenaline faded form her system.

"I still don't like you." Alma said, tilting his head a bit.

"Right."

* * *

><p>Tyki sighed, tapping his finger on the desk and glaring at one empty seat in particular.<p>

To say he missed the little half breed was an understatement. He _needed_ her.

He had been to their usual meeting place a few times but she hadn't shown up and, if it weren't for what had happened a few nights before, he would have gone to her house.

He decided to send a Tease to her; maybe that would get her to come to him.

* * *

><p>Allena sighed, throwing a blanket over Kanda who glared at her, throwing it off his body.<p>

"BaKanda! You need to rest." She said, picking the blanket up and throwing it back over the Nehplim.

"I'm fine." He said, throwing it off again. Allena huffed.

"Fine, freeze to death." She said, stomping up the stairs. She closed her door, sighing in relief when she was finally alone. She collapsed onto her bed, groaning in comfort and rolling so she was on her back.

Cross didn't want Kanda out on the field because of his leg so Kanda had been crashing at their house for a few days. The others went back to the place where Kanda had gotten hurt, claiming that if the Dragons were there, that the Heart might have been close by.

'_Maybe they were just near the Sanctuary, or the Graveyard.'_ Allena thought, closing her eyes. She gasped when something crawled up her arm, thinking a ladybug, or worse, a stinkbug had come through her window. She jumped up and off her bed, grabbing a fly swatter by her desk and raising it into the air. She stopped when she saw the purple and black wings, a card like design etched in. A Tease.

Allena dropped the fly swatter, rushing over to the window and looking outside, expecting to see Joyd.

The Tease landed on her arm, fluttering its wings a few times before flying into the air and circling the space outside her window.

"What?" She asked, holding her finger out to it. It landed for a few seconds before repeating its earlier action. "Oh!" Allena explained. "Is he…waiting for me?" She didn't get any response from the Tease, she didn't need one. Allena grabbed her jacket and headed downstairs, looking for Cross.

"Master, I'm going to go for a walk, okay?" Tim flew around his head as he cooked something at the stove, water boiling over onto the burner.

"Where to?" He asked.

"Probably the pond and I guess I'll walk around there a bit, not to far, I just want to get out for awhile." Cross nodded and Allena turned to leave.

"Oi, Idiot." Allena turned to him.

"Good work the other night. You kept a level head." Allena gave him a smile.

"Thanks Master." She said before heading out the door.

* * *

><p>"Joyd!" Allena exclaimed, throwing herself into his arms in an awkward hug.<p>

"Gods, girl!" Tyki said, pulling her back to look at her. "Where have you been?"

"Master and I were watching over Kanda." She said with a smile. "I heard about what you did. Thanks you so much." She said, hugging him again.

"_Você sabe por quanto tempo eu esperei?"_ He growled, kissing her neck, cheek and finally her mouth. "I _need_ you." He hissed.

"W- wait!" Allena said, pushing his chest to stop him from kissing her again. "I want to give you…a reward…" She said. "But I would prefer a bed to do that in." She was blushing. Tyki realized what she was hinting at and smiled.

"We can go to my place, but we have to be _quiet_." Tyki told her.

* * *

><p>"How come sometimes you use your wings, and other times you just use your power?" Allena asked as they slid into Tyki's bedroom through the open window. Tyki set Allena down on the floor before walking over to his door and locking it.<p>

"I only use my wings when I'm in a hurry." He answered, turning gold eyes to meet gray. Allena fidgeted, moving a lock of hair behind her ear. "You said you had a…_reward_ for me?" He said, walking back over and wrapping his arms around her waist. She nodded, blushing an adorable pink as she took his hand and led him to the bed.

"I want…" She trailed off, taking a deep breath.

"You want?" Tyki prompted, pulling her into him to kiss her neck.

"I want to be on top." She said in a voice a tone higher than a whisper.

"I would be honored to be on bottom." Tyki said smiling as she swatted his chest.

"I've never really done this before."

"Just do what comes natural." He said, kicking his shoes off.

"Can i…take a minute to get ready?" Tyki nodded and she let out a shaky breath, looking across the room and walking over to the bathroom.

She quickly stripped her clothes, except for her bra and panties and checked herself in the mirror. After a quickly tousle of her hair, she decided she was ready. Tyki was where she had left him, sitting on the side of the bed but he ad taken his shirt off and Allena quickly went back to her previous spot in between his legs. She kissed his smirk away, trying to ignore the jitters that had spread through out her body as they moved up on the bed, Allena easily sliding into his lap to sit on his hips.

Tyki laid back against the pillows, his golden eyes never leaving Allena's body as she leaned forward to kiss his chest, then his neck and moving back up to his lips slowly. Her breath hitched when his fingers slid up her back, undoing her bra and slowly sliding it off. She sat up to discard the clothing, chewing her lip as she noticed Tyki's stare.

Embarrassed, she leaned forward, covering Tyki's eyes and succeeding in making him laugh lightly.

"What are you doing _Garota?" _He asked, moving her hands away. She quickly used them to cover her breast, blushing.

"I'm too nervous!" She explained. "Can you put on a blind fold of something? You watching me makes me feel like I'm going to screw up." Tyki watched her for a second.

"_Tá falando sério?" _He asked, receiving a questioning look form the girl seated on him.

"Just until I get comfortable, then you can take it off." She added.

"Alright, there are some ties in my closet, you can use one of those." He said, watching as Allena quickly hopped off the bed to retrieve a tie.

"Sorry, this must not seem like a good reward huh?" Allena asked as she passed him the tie, watching as he covered his eyes and knotted it behind his head.

"On the contraire, I find this very _kinky._" He smiled, wishing he could see Allena blush.

He felt her wait shift as Allena leaned forward, kissing and sucking at his neck gently and sliding down lower. She kissed his body gently, her hair brushing against his skin when she moved and making Tyki shiver. She moved back up, kissing his lips softly at first before her small tongue ran along his lips, asking for him to let her in.

He opened up, their tongues meeting and rubbing against each other while Tyki's hand brushed the girl's skin. He found her breast and squeezed it gently, making her moan into the kiss and grind her hips lightly into his. His thumb rubbed her nipple, his other hand sliding up her leg to grab her waist and pull her down harder against his clothed erection.

Allena pulled back, her finger snagging on his pants and boxers.

"Off." She whispered in his ear. Tyki smiled and he obeyed, Allena moving off his body so he could shed the last remaining clothes from his body and kick them off the bed. Tyki hissed when Allena was back on him, her underwear gone as her skin slid against his. Then Tyki remembered something.

"What about a condom?" He asked.

"You said the Dragon race was infertile, right? Without the heart, they can't have kids." Tyki nodded before he heard her whisper in his ear. "Then we don't need one." She said before taking Tyki's ear between her teeth. He moaned lightly as she began grinding against him, her wetness serving as lube. He growled when she moved, kissing his chest again, then his abs, and even farther down until-

"Gods!" Tyki hissed, his hand reaching down to move Allena's hair from her face as she continued. He hadn't expected that, not the teeth, or the lips, or the _tongue_ encircling him, teasing him playfully. So hot, so perfect, making Tyki moan with every timid lick. A hand wrapped around the base, slowly pumping as her mouth covered the rest. He moaned, sitting up and slowly sliding his hand from Allena's hair, down her back, even lower until his fingers slipped inside of her heat.

Allena moaned around him, flicking her tongue out even more as she gained confidence. She slowly pulled off, pushing Tyki back down and moving up to capture his lips. Tyki's fingers left her, making her groan and break the kiss to sit up.

He knew what she was going to do next, her fingers finding him again only to position him before she began lowering herself. Tyki growled as he was engulfed in a hot tightness he would never tire of. She let out a pleasurable sigh, slowly grinding her hips to get used to the hardness inside her.

She raised her hips only to drop them again, letting out a sharp gasp and repeating the action. Tyki raised his hand, taking the blind fold off and moaning as he did, watching Allena ride him slowly. She began to speed up, Tyki's hands falling on her hips to help with her movements. He pulled her down roughly, making her gasp as she leaned forward, one hand pushing against the pillows by Tyki's head and the other resting on his chest.

She was moving like a wave, Tyki noticed, moving forward only to move back and repeat the motion as Tyki slid deeply inside her.

"So good." She breathed, snapping her hips back roughly. In response Tyki thrust back, making her throw her head back and moan.

"Shhh Garota. We have to be quiet remember. We wouldn't want my family to hear." He whispered into her ear.

And Allena at this point, really couldn't give a shit.

"Let them- let them hear! Im close! H- Harder. I want it harder!" She moaned. Tyki was a bit surprised, he had never heard her talk like that…but he wasn't complaining.

He sat up, moving so his legs were over the side of the bed, making Allena gasp as she realized she could fall. Her arms wound around Tyki's neck, feet pushing on either side of the bed by Tyki's hips as she continued to ride him. Tyki used his arms to brace himself, leaning back slightly and giving him a better position to snap his hips into Allena's each time she came down. She gasped, the both of them going out of sync as they neared their orgasms.

As if Tyki knew, he leaned forward, never stopping his hips but wrapping his arms around Allena's waist as she hit her orgasm, hard. Her body leaned back, head tilted with it until she was almost parallel with the floor. The only thing that kept her from falling was Tyki, who, with a few more thrusts, came to his own orgasm, releasing his essence inside of her.

They collapsed back onto the bed, Allena resting her head on Tyki's shoulder as she tried to regain her breath. He rolled, putting her on the bottom as he watched her chest heave.

She didn't notice he was watching her, turning her head to nestle into the cool blanket, no doubt trying to cool off her body.

Tyki leaned forward, feeling an irresistible urge to kiss her and that was just what he did, capturing her lips with his.

He liked this feeling, a fullness and happiness that filled him while he was with her, whether they were just talking or doing more intimate things, it always felt perfect. He didn't want to loose this, after all, Allena was his now, his secret, his partner and most importantly-

"_Minha garota"_ He said out loud when he had pulled back, making Allena open her eyes and tilt her head, silently asking what he had said. He kissed her forehead, rolling to the side and finally pulling out of her.

And then there was a knock at the door. They both hopped up, Tyki grabbing his pants and pulling them on before moving over to Allena who was snatching up her bra and panties.

"_Bathroom!"_ he hissed lowly, watching as the girl hurried over and closed the door softly. The banging on the door insisted and Tyki zipped up his pants before opening the door. Rhoad blinked up at him, a suspicious look on her face.

"Took ya' awhile." She said, looking past him.

"Yeah I was busy." He said, leaning on the door frame.

"Where's you shirt?" She asked.

"I took it off, I was hot." He lied.

"It's October…and your room is freezing." She said, pushing past him. "Gross, you're all sweaty." She added.

"I was working out." He said. "What do you want?"

"I just wanted to tell you that daddy left for his meeting awhile ago so The Earl called off the family dinner." Tyki nodded.

"Right." He said. "You can go now." He added, pushing her back out of the door. She tossed him a glare before skipping down the hall way.

"Leroooooooooo." She sang before Tyki closed and re locked the door.

"You can come out now." He called, watching as his bathroom door open and Allen poked her head out.

"Oh bloody hell!" She said, her English accent slipping out. "That was close." She was fully dress, Tyki realized, as she stepped out of the bathroom. "I need to get home before Cross gets worried." She told him, grabbing his shirt off the floor and handing it to him as she leaned in to kiss Tyki's lips.

He tilted this head. "You should get a cell phone." He said, pulling the shirt on.

"Why?" She asked.

"So I can reach you." He told her, following her to the window.

"But I like you sending the Tease after me, it's cute." She said.

"Then maybe I should leave one with you, so late at night, when Cross is away, you can call me, and we can do such _naughty_ things." This earned him another swat to the chest from Allena.

"Let's go." She said, smiling as Tyki lifter her up.

* * *

><p><strong>Yeah i liked this chapter<strong>

**thanks you BelleTiger BT For the Translation! **

**My Girl = Minha garota**

**Do you know how long i have waited? = Você sabe por quanto tempo eu esperei?**

**Your serious? = tá falando sério?**

**Please Review!**

**Also! I have to thank someone!**

**JayPay You rock!**

**You commented on like all of my stories!**

**You're Awesome n_n**


	9. Only You

**Edited**

**I think out of all the chapter this is the most important because it really explains the title of the fic. **

**I got a review with some questions so i hope i answered them in this chapter .**

**I do not own DGM n_n**

* * *

><p>"How did you find this place?" Allena asked Tyki, pushing herself up and out of a deep pool of water at the base of a medium sized waterfall. She shivered slightly against the chilly air, wrapping her arms around her still clothed body.<p>

This wasn't a nymph pond, so she was wearing clothes, much to Tyki's disliking.

"I found it when I first moved here." He told her, watching her smile.

"So, I've been thinking." Allena began. "Maybe we could try and find out the real story behind the war." She worried her lip. "I mean, if it's not too much trouble." She added. Tyki smiled.

"What makes you think we will be able to figure anything out?" He asked, sitting next to her.

"Not sure…but I feel like I need to know." Tyki shrugged.

"Alright then, where should we start?" He asked. Allena smiled brightly.

"With what we already know I guess. Let's see, the Heart disappeared like…twenty years ago right?" Tyki nodded. "And that's when the war started?" She asked.

"When it _officially_ started." Tyki corrected. "Our species were partaking un an unofficial war for hundreds of years, since the Nephlim first moved into the Noah's land."

"So, without the Heart, the Dragons can't reproduce." Allena said. "And that's what makes it so dangerous for the Dragons right? Every time one of you is slain, there's no way to up the numbers." Tyki nodded, looking into the water, not liking the touchy subject.

"Did you know, that of all the clans out their, the Noah clan is the biggest in this age, and it only consists of less than twenty Dragons." Allena blinked, drinking the information in.

"How many other clans are there?" She asked, getting off subject.

"Six." He answered. "And maybe twenty odd rouges." They got quiet for awhile.

"So…what we don't know is-"

"What happened to the younger Dragon Prince." Tyki said. "What really happened I mean, and, of course, where the Heart is." His golden eyes met Allena's silver.

"I'll go through the archive tonight and see if I can find anything." Allena told him, looking down and tracing a pattern on Tyki's skin. "You can come over if you want, as long as you don't, ya' know, mess with the archive or something." Tyki's eyes lowered. "N- not that I think you would, you wouldn't! I just-"

"_Garota_," Tyki interrupted, instantly silencing the girl. "I can't come to you tonight; I have a…party to get too."

"Oh, that's okay, you can come over after the party, but Master Cross is getting home early tonight…"

"I have a mission to do at the party." He told her. Allena blinked.

"Like what?" She asked, excited. His jaw locked.

"Just…something to find out about the Heart, it's important." He said, hoping she would drop it…she didn't.

"That's awesome, what do you have to do?" She asked.

"I…have to court a young lady for information." He told her.

"Court as in…?" She asked.

"Court as in…show a good time…as the Noah of _Pleasure._" He slowly watched this information process in the girl mind.

"Oh." She said. "So…you're going to be sleeping with another girl tonight." She clicked her tongue standing up. Tyki stood to, rolling his eyes.

"You're mad." He stated.

"Of course I'm mad." She countered. Tyki shook his head.

"You don't have a reason to be, you know this isn't serious, what we have_. Foi um prazer!"_

"Oh, bugger off!" She yelled; her English accent slipping as she pulled her shoes on.

"Good luck getting home before the sun goes down." Tyki called after her, angry.

"I don't need it you Wanker!" She yelled back before disappearing into the woods.

"_Isso poderia ter saido melhor." _Tyki muttered to himself, glaring at a rock near his foot before unfurling his wings and leaving.

* * *

><p>'He's such an ass.' Allena thought, throwing the door to the house open and stepping inside, kicking her shoes off and thumping up the stairs. Thankfully, Kanda had healed a few days ago and already left and Cross was working.<p>

It was dark outside, and Allena was freezing, water still dripping from her wet clothes. She threw her door open, walking into the bathroom and ripping the clothes from her body as fast as she could, turning the faucet on and filling the tub with warm water. When it was almost full she turned the faucet off, slowly stepping into the water and hissing as her feet began to burn. She didn't realize she was _that_ cold.

Now that she was in the bath, calming down, she realized how hurt she was.

Tyki was right, they weren't really a couple; they weren't anything serious. She was just a- "Booty Call." She spat the word as a tear slipped from her eye, the girl quickly wiping it away and shaking her head.

She would not cry about this!

After washing her hair and scrubbing her body of all dirt that might be left over from her swim, she got out, draining the water and getting into her fluffy robe. She collapsed on her bed, the Archive being the last thing on her mind as she slipped into a light sleep.

* * *

><p>Tyki sipped his wine, a scowl on his face as he thought about the fight he had with Allena earlier that night.<p>

"Tyki, you okay?" Rhoad asked, coming up beside him. He looked down at her.

"_Que ótimo." _He said with a sigh.

"You're still going to go through with the mission, right?" She asked, narrowing her eyes. "We wouldn't want to have to hurt the poor girl." Oh yes, pain was plan B. "Here she comes." Rhoad said with a large smile. Tyki plastered a smile of his own on his face, a small one, but a smile none the less.

"And this is my charming younger brother Tyki Mikk." Sheryl said, leading a beautiful young girl, looking no older than seventeen over to greet him. She had long brown hair, curled and pulled up into a ponytail and her green eyes sparkled with desire as she looked Tyki over.

"Mr. Mikk." She said, offering her hand. Tyki gently took it and lowered himself to kiss the back of her hand, looking up at her with seductive golden eyes. She smiled back at him, giggling lightly. Tyki thought she sounded highly annoying but kept the smile on his face as he stood back up.

Hours later into the party, Tyki was leading the girl upstairs, to one of Sheryl's many rooms of his mansion. He didn't lock the door behind him, leading her over to the bed and more than eager to get this over with.

They were at the middle of the bed, the girl, her names being Ella, yapping away while Tyki tried to undo her dress, kissing along her neck.

"So my dad said I'm going to be the heir and I was like, that sounds like to much work, but he was like, you're my daughter and I was like, then have a son or something when the war is like over or something. Then he got all mad and was like…"

Did the girl not know how to shut up? Tyki succeeded in unfastening the dress, sliding it from the girl's body and kissing the new skin within his reach. He removed her corset, taking one of her nipples into his mouth in an attempt to shut her up.

"Oh, you're really good at this; you probably do this a lot right? It's cool, your not my first either, my first was my friend Graham, he took me into the game closet when we were thirteen and that's when I, ya know, lost it." She said with a smile.

Tyki tried to ignore her but found that her annoying drabbles couldn't be toned out. He could tell that she wasn't talking because she was scared, or nervous; she was talking because she liked the sound of her own voice.

He sat back, taking his cock out of his pants and pumping it slowly, trying to get it up and, for the first time in his life, he couldn't. Ella pushed him down.

"I'll get it up." She said, leaning down and taking it into her mouth. Tyki laid down and let her do what she wanted, closing his eyes and thinking about the time Allena had done this to him.

He was up in a matter of seconds, Ella pulling off him with a pop and smiling. "That didn't take long." She said with a smile. Tyki rolled them so that he was on top. "Gosh your so big, I hope it wall all fit." She said, spreading her legs. Tyki rolled his eyes, leaning forward and positioning himself at her wet entrance before…

He went limp again.

Ella noticed and let out a very unfeminine noise, slapping Tyki and hopping off the bed as she grabbed her dress, pulling it on.

"Impotent ass hole." She said, setting her hands on her hips.

That. Was. It.

She opened her mouth to say something else but before a sound came out Tyki's hand was covering it, his fingers digging into her cheeks.

"_Cala essa boca! Voce é irritante e se eu ouvir mais uma palavra de seus labios, eu te mato!"_ He hissed at her, pushing her onto the couch and watching as she pouted, giving the 'I didn't do anything bad' look which Tyki could tell was fake. "Sheryl!" He yelled, the door swinging open only seconds after.

"This is a first." Sheryl said, walking over to his brother. "You've never failed to court anyone before." He added. Tyki's jaw locked as he glared at his brother. Sheryl shrugged and turned toward Ella. "Listen, you tell us what we want to know, and I won't break all of the bones in your body." Her eyes welled up with tears.

"What do you want?" She asked.

"We heard you mention something about the Heart at the last party you were at. We want to know what you said." She opened her mouth, confused.

"I was talking about a trip I took to London when I was little. I saw a Nephlim and Dragon couple and father said that they were probably the ones who had the Heart. I couldn't see it though, not on them anyway, and they had a son with them." She explained.

"Why didn't your father report this?" Sheryl asked.

"As if we would. You know that all the Dragon families want the Heart for themselves. That way, if we get the Heart, we will be the strongest, and we'll rule over the Dragon Kingdom." That got her a broken arm.

Tyki smiled as she screamed in agony, god it was so much better then her non stop chatter.

"I'm leaving now." Tyki told his brother. _"Outras coisas para atender também_." He added.

* * *

><p>Allena's eyes popped open and she gasped, blinking a few times and blushing as she remembered her dream. <em>Why<em> would she dream that!? It was so…vulgar and unladylike! She groaned, feeling that familiar heat burning in her body. Why did it have to be a dream about _him!?_ She was mad at him! And of all things why THAT!

She groaned again, rolling onto her back and waiting for the heat to fade.

It didn't.

"I can't believe I'm about to do this." Allena said, opening her robe and setting it on the floor. She got up, walking over to her door and locking it just incase Cross had come home while she was sleeping. Allena laid back on her bed, her body shaking with her nerves. This was new to her, all of it.

She let out a slow breath, beginning to slide one hand down her body as the other came up. She reached her nipples first, taking one and twisting it as Tyki had done to her before. Her other hand slowly began rubbing her clit, her eyes falling closed as she pictured Tyki.

She sighed as she got no feeling from her nipples instead of the sparks of pleasure she was supposed to be getting. Maybe she was doing it wrong?

Allena decided that she couldn't of been doing it wrong because there was really only one way to do it right? She abandoned her breasts, both hands now working below as she tried to get rid of the heat in her body.

She got some pleasure from this…but not enough, not like when Tyki was touching her. With another breath, she slid a finger inside of herself and-

And felt really uncomfortable.

With a growl she removed her fingers, reaching for the robe to wipe them off before throwing herself into her pillows.

"You didn't finish." A thick voice said from her window, making her gasp, grabbing the covers to pull over her naked body.

"Get out Joyd!" She said, trying not to yell incase Cross was there. He put his hands up, passing through her window and stepping into the room, facing her and sporting a dark red cheek. "What happened to you?" She asked.

"I couldn't get it up because I was thinking about you." He answered, running a hand through his hair. She smiled, trying to hide it.

"Serves you right." She said with a laugh. "Nice tux." She added. He smirked and moved toward her but she turned away, pouting. "I'm still mad at you." She said. He sighed, rubbing the back of his head.

"If I tell you what I learned tonight, will you forgive me?" He asked. She looked up at him.

"A little, but not enough for sex." She said, quickly hopping up and pulling on some pajamas. Tyki shamelessly watch, making Allena blush as she slipped on a pair of pink boy shorts underwear and a short sleeve button up night shirt.

"A Nephlim and Dragon couple were seen about sixteen years ago in London. We think this was the couple from the story." Allena nodded.

"You think they are still alive? Maybe we can contact them." She said, lying down. Tyki hesitantly lay down next to her, testing her boundaries. She didn't say anything so Tyki took that as the 'okay' to continue. He lay facing her, moving a few silver hairs from her face as he talked.

"Are you sure you don't need sex? That burning feeling would go away much sooner if you just let me-"

"I'm fine." She said, serious at first until she let a smile grace her face. "Gosh, really not tonight, I don't know if Master came home or not. Besides, you are being punished." She let the word slip out, both of them smiling awkwardly. Allena wasn't his so Tyki sleeping with another girl should have punishments, but…

Tyki moved closer to her. "So my punishment is no sex?" He whispered in her ear. She nodded, watching his movements curiously. "Fine," He said, setting a hand on her waist and pulling her roughly against his body. She gasped, blinking a few times before looking up at him. "Then we won't have sex."

"Joyd." She said in a warning voice, gasping as his fingers began undoing her shirt. She tried to stop his movements, grabbing his wrist but he was far stronger then she was. "STO-"

A hand covered her mouth, Tyki leaning in to nibble her ear before whispering, "What if Cross is here? He could be in his room, right now." Allena stilled and narrowed her eyes. "What if he heard?" His other hand slip slipped down to dub her through her underwear, causing her to close her eyes and let out a squeak of pleasure. He removed his hand from her mouth, using his now free hand to skillfully undo the rest of her buttons before sliding the shirt open, revealing her hardened nipples.

"I said-"

"I know." Tyki almost growled, slowly moving her underwear to the side. He took a breath, his golden eyes boring into her grey ones. "And I already said that we won't." His finger began sliding into her, making her gasp lightly, her eyes falling closed. "Only you get the pleasure tonight." He added, slowly moving his finger in a thrusting motion. She opened her mouth to object but Tyki was quick to act, sliding his tongue into her mouth as he rolled, settling on top of her and steadying himself on his knees.

He left her mouth, trailing his tongue down before taking a nipple into his mouth and sucking. Allena moaned softly, wrapping her legs around Tyki's thighs as he continued to thrust his finger inside her wet heat, his thumb gliding along her clit.

Tyki smiled lightly, watching as Allena withered in pleasure, the man having added a second finger as he rubbed her velvet walls.

"J- Joyd! I'm almost…" She trailed off, gripping the pillow under her head and arching as Tyki increased his speed, pushing the girl over the edge within seconds. Her body tensed, then relaxed as she evened out her breath, her eyes closed. Tyki slid his fingers out of her, sitting up and licking his fingers clean. He watched her with golden eyes as she looked up at him, he grip loosened on the pillow. "Joyd." She called softly, watching as Tyki's eyes narrowed.

That wasn't what he wanted to hear, not that name. He wanted his birth name to slide past her lips, wanted her to call his real name when she came. _"Eu queria voce me chamasse pelo meu outro nome." _He said quietly, Allena barely catching it.

"What does that mean?" She asked.

"_Meu verdadeiro nome." _ He added. A sad look crossed his face as he realized why he wanted her to know who he really was, why he upset him that he had to lie to her. He was in love, or maybe he was still falling in love, but if he was falling, he was falling fast. _"Amorzinho."_ Tyki whispered, moving some stray silver strands away from the girls face. Allena looked up at him, not understanding what he was saying but understanding the look on his face. Slowly, she raised her hands, caressing his cheeks and making eye contact with the Dragon.

"Joyd, what's wrong?" She asked. "I won't know unless you tell me in a way I understand." Tyki sighed and leaned forward, gently kissing her before pulling back. He gently laid one of his hands on Allena's wrist, her hands still on his cheeks.

"_Amorzinho."_ He called again, making Allena tilt her head slightly. She recognized that voice, but she didn't quiet know where from.

"Are you calling me something?" She asked. He nodded slightly, sliding his eyes closed.

"_Meu amor, pois é o que você é." _

She sighed, sitting up and ignoring her undone shirt. She hugged Tyki, wrapping her arms around his neck to whisper in his ear. "I feel like I know you…from somewhere else I mean. It's like your wearing a mask, and no matter how hard I try I can't see the man hiding behind it." Tyki gently laid Allena down, taking her arms from around his neck and letting them fall to the pillows. He smiled lightly, buttoning Allena's shirt back up before lying down next to her.

"Sing for me." He said, wrapping an arm around her waist.

"Why?" She asked, rolling to face him.

"I've never heard you sing before." He replied, watching her with soft eyes. She thought about it fore a second. "You can think of it as a truth question if you want, just more like a request." He said.

"We can do that?" She asked with a smile. He nodded, pecking her lips before laying his head on the pillows. "Anything in particular you want me to sing?" She asked. He shook his head.

"Just sing for me, _amorzinho." _He said in a whisper. Allena thought for a second before scooting closer to Tyki.

"Where have all the good men gone and where are all the gods? Where's the street-wise Hercules to fight the rising odds? Isn't there a white knight upon a fiery steed? Late at night I toss and turn and dream of what I need…" She sung lightly into Tyki's chest, her voice coming out like a soft lullaby. "I need a hero, I'm holding on for a hero till the end of the night. He's gotta be strong and he's gotta be fast and he's gotta be fresh from the fight. I need a hero, I'm holding out for a hero 'til the morning light. He's gotta be sure, and it's gotta be soon, and he's gotta be larger than life."

Tyki sighed in content, listening to the voice of an angel as sleep began overtake him. By the time Allena had finished the song, the Dragon was fast asleep.

* * *

><p><strong>The song Allena sung was "Holding out for a Hero." By Frou Frou. I love it! And i was very surprised to find that the fairy Godmother snag it in Shrek 2 lol<strong>

**TRANSLATIONS! Thank you BelleTiger BT!**

**"It's just pleasure."- Foi um prazer**

**"That could of gone better."- Isso poderia ter saido melhor**

**"Just Peachy"- que ótimo**

**"Shut the fuck up! You're annoying and if i hear one more word form your mouth, you are dead!"- "Cala essa boca! Voce é irritante e se eu ouvir mais uma palavra de seus labios, eu te mato!"**

**"Other things to attend too."- Outras coisas para atender também**

**"Love." - Amorzinho**

**"I wish you would call my other name." - Eu queria voce me chamasse pelo meu outro nome.**

**"My true name." - Meu verdadeiro nome**

**"My love, for that is what you are." Meu amor, pois é o que você é."**

**PLEASE REVIEW**


	10. Captured

**Edited**

**Im so sorry T_T i feel like i haven't updated this story in years...i got major writers block!**

**and as much as i couldn't write, i am not one to abandon a story!**

**So i have a question, what instruments should Kanda, Tyki and Rhoad play? i was thinking the Cello for Tyki or Rhoad but other than that a I'm drawing a blank.**

**I do not own DGM n_n**

* * *

><p>It was warm when Allena awoke, cuddled into someone's embrace. It took her a few minutes to realize that she was cuddled into a person instead of a pillow, like she had originally thought. She opened her eyes, meeting the tanned face of Tyki, fast asleep with his lips gently touching her forehead.<p>

To say she was surprised would be an understatement. He had stayed the night, something he had never done before.

Then again, he was acting weird last night.

Allena sighed and slowly shifter so she was lying on her stomach, propped up on her elbows. She watched him sleeping, this being the only time she would actually see him vulnerable and she was…

Trying not to laugh!

He looked cute! So much less intimidating and smug then he did when he was awake…but at the same time, he looked sad; probably because of whatever he was saying last night.

'_Maybe I should look it up on Google translate.' _Allena thought to herself, quickly realizing that she wouldn't remember much of what he had said last night, let alone how to spell it.

A flicker of gold caught the girl attention, pulling Allena from her thoughts as she realized he was awake. He blinked before sighing and rubbing his eyes.

"Morning." Allena whispered.

"What time is it?" Tyki asked, moving to lie on his back.

"Early I guess." Allena answered. "How come you stayed?" She asked.

"To lazy to go home." Tyki answered, sitting up. He leaned forward, slowly kissing Allena before pulling back to lie back down in the pillows. Allena opened her mouth to say something but jumped when someone knocked on her door loudly.

"Oi! Idiot, you awake?"

"Shit!" Tyki hissed, jumping up as Allena hopped off the bed, running over to her closet and opening it. She grabbed Tyki's wrist and yanked him inside before closing the door.

"I'm changing!" She yelled as Cross banged on her door again. She quickly ran to her dresser and pulled out a random pair of pajama pants, pulling them on before unlocking the door and yanking it open. Cross blinked, looking her up and down as she gave him a small lopsided smile.

"Y- Yeah?" She asked.

"Thought I heard you talking to someone." He said, pushing her aside to look around the room.

"I was…talking in my sleep." She said.

"Thought you were getting dressed." He said, walking over to look into her bathroom. He checked behind the shower curtain before looking under the bed.

"I just woke up and started getting dressed." She said, trying to pull Cross out of her room. "Master what are you looking for?" she asked. Cross sighed.

"I guess it's just my imagination." He said, crossing his arms. Allena let out a sigh of relief, her eyes darting over to the closet before going back to her Master. Cross didn't miss it.

He walked over to the closet, grabbing and twisting the handle as Allena yelled that there wasn't anything in there. They were both surprised when Cross opened the door to reveal nothing but a few dresses hanging on the hangers.

"You're paranoid." Allena said, masking her own surprise. "Now get out so I can get dressed!" Cross grumbled but obeyed, walking out of the room as Allena closed the door after him. She pressed her ear to the door and waited till she heard him go down the stairs before she opened the closet again.

"Joyed?" She asked in a whisper.

"That was close, closer then when Rhoad was knocking on my door." Tyki said, coming out of the bathroom. Allena blinked.

"How did you…"

"I can pass through anything I want remember?" He reminded her. "I better go before things get worse." He added, kissing Allena again before heading over to the window.

* * *

><p>It was the beginning of November, and with the new season came the new climate. Allena never thought it could go so cold so fast, but nature had proven her wrong, dropping into the low thirties in one week.<p>

She and Tyki still met almost every day, sex being a usual thing with them, but not always. Speaking of which…

"Come on, we're going swimming!" Allena said, pulling her thick jacket off and setting it on the rocks near the Nymph pond.

"You're kidding right?" Tyki asked, knowing the water would be freezing.

"Think of it as a question in the game of truth." She said, mimicking something he had said weeks before. "Just relax, the Naiads burrowed into an underground hot spring a few days ago. The water is nice and warm, trust me." She said, dropping her pants and slipping her shirt off. Tyki watched, still not open to the idea.

Allena dropped her panties and bra to the ground, smiling at Tyki as she did. If one thing had changed in all the time they had been doing this, it was that Allena was a lot bolder then she used to be. She stepped up, kissing Tyki as she cupped him through his pants.

"You're not scared are you?" She asked, leaning in to kiss him again. Tyki accepted the kiss, letting Allena begin to work his clothes off.

"What about the Naiads? Last I checked, they didn't like me. They could drown me." Allena laughed lightly.

"They are very conceded creatures. They've probably already forgotten about that horrible fiasco."

"Prob- Ah- bly?" Tyki asked, gasping as Allena dropped his pants and slowly began to pump his cock. He leaned forward to kiss her but she quickly moved away, smiling as she turned and dove into the water. Tyki could here some of the Naiads giggling, their heads surfacing so they could take in his naked body. He smiled, kicking his shoes off before diving in after Allena.

He swam over to her, kissing her before she could pull away. Allena had been right, the water was really warm and it felt great. Tyki drew Allena's body into his, rubbing against her a she tried to move away. She smiled, covering his mouth to stop the bombard of kisses.

"I need to show you something." She said. "And you need to let me go." Tyki's hand slid up Allena's thigh.

"You sure you want be to let go?" He asked seductively. Allena nodded.

"I can show you…and then you can do what ever you want with me." She said, smiling.

"Deal." He said, slowly letting her body go. He swam after Allena as she headed over to a rock wall that disappeared under the water. She took a breath before diving down, Tyki following her. Under the water, the rock wall curved up like a slide; Tyki watching Allena swim underneath it. He followed her, surprised when he found a hidden underwater passage. After a few more seconds, the two broke for air in a small cave with a ledge steeped into the water. Allena pushed herself up and out of the water, Tyki mimicking her as he emerged.

"How did you find this place?" Tyki asked, catching his breath. He cave was dome shaped with small holes in the ceiling above, letting light stream through. The heat from the water made the cave warm but the wholes let cold air in, making it the perfect temperature.

"The Naiads found it." Allena answered, walking along the soft, mossy floor of the cave. "Now, didn't we have a deal?" She asked coyly. Tyki smirked, walking forward and locking his lips with Allena's, his hands roaming her body. She moaned, letting Tyki lower her to the ground as he crawled over her. He grabbed her hips, lifting them into his lap as he slowly stroked himself into an erection. He leaned forward, kissing Allena as he positioned himself at her entrance and began to push in.

She gasped, breaking the kiss and throwing her head back. "So soon?" She asked, wrapping her legs around Tyki's waist.

"We didn't do this last time." He reminded her. "I need you." He kissed her again, pulling out and slowly pushing back in. Allena moaned, twisting her hips as small shocks of pleasure spread throughout her body. Tyki set a slow rhythm, barely aware of the small whispers coming from the pool of water behind them. He found Allena's hand, lacing their fingers and he began to speed up, making Allena moan with each jerk of Tyki's hips.

"Mnn, harder." Allena whispered, rolling her hips to meet Tyki. The Dragon smirked, decided to put on a show for the spying Naiads behind them. He sat up, lifting Allen's legs as he got deeper access. Allena groaned, gripping the moss beneath her head as Tyki kept an even pace of thrusts. "God, so good." She whispered, looking up at Tyki with a mercury colored gaze.

"Louder." Tyki breathed, angling his hips and thrusting harshly. Allena arched, gasping at the roughness.

"Nng ah ahhhh!" Allena moaned, her fingers tangling in her hair. Tyki smirked and suddenly rolled them, steadying Allena on top of him without leaving her body. She took a moment to gain her breath before she began lifting her hips and dropping herself back down, moaning loudly each time Tyki thrusted up into her. Allena reached forward, Tyki instinctively locking their hands together for leverage. The girl quickly bounced on his erection, pushing it impossibly deeper inside her with each downward motion of her hips.

"Oh god!" She moaned, arching her back as Tyki quickened his upward thrusts. "More!" That single word was all Tyki needed to take control, sitting up and pulling Allena's legs around his hips. He looked up, smirking at a few blushing Naiads before he grabbed Allena's hips and lifted them.

The girl wrapped her arms around Tyki's shoulders; his body flush against hers as she sucked on his neck, no doubt forming a hicky.

"I'm close!" She warned, Tyki dropping her hips faster and faster as he too neared his completion. Allena tightened around his erection as her orgasm hit her, making her mouth open in a silent 'O' as her head lolled back.

Tyki was quick to follow, pulling her hips roughly down on him one last time before he too toppled over the edge.

The stayed like that for a moment, both catching their breaths before they had to swim back to shore.

* * *

><p>"Im freezing!" Allena yelled, rubbing her arms on the sleeves to her thick winter jacket. Tyki smirked, pulling his jacket on and fixing his shoes.<p>

"It was you're idea." He said smiling, wrapping his arms around her waist and kissing her neck.

"Blah." Allena spat, shivering a bit. Tyki tensed suddenly, making Allena tilt her head back to look at him. "Something wrong?" she asked. Tyki let her go, looking in the direction of the Noah mansion.

"Rhoads calling me back…something must have happened."

"Like what?" She asked.

"I don't know, but if something's happening on my side…"

"There's probably something happening on my side too." Allena finished, nodding. "Send a tease to me if it's something we need to talk about." Tyki nodded as Allena yanked her boots on and ran in the direction of her home. When he knew she was gone, Tyki unfurled his wings and quickly headed to his own home, eager to find out what the fuss was about.

* * *

><p>"Where the hell have you been!?" Cross yelled as Allena made it through the door, slipping her boots off.<p>

"I told you…" She said, a bit offended at his sharp tone. "I went to the Naiad pond…what happened?" She asked.

Cross put a cigarette in his mouth, lighting it and taking a deep breath before answering. "Ran into Desires again." Allena's eyes widened.

"Oh no…did someone get…" She didn't want to finish that sentence. Cross smiled.

"Oh yeah, someone got hurt, but it wasn't one of ours."

* * *

><p>"WHAT THE HELL DO YOU MEAN, CAPTURED!?" Tyki yelled, his dragon fangs and claws beginning to grow out. This was not okay, most certainly the worst thing to ever happen.<p>

Rhoad looked down, clearly just as pissed and even more upset then her uncle. "I don't know how it happened. We went out, ran into some Nephlim and then…" She turned, smashing an innocent vase to release some anger.

"We need to get him back!" Tyki yelled, looking over to the Earl.

"Relax Joyd." Lulubell said, leaning against the wall.

"How can you be so relaxed!?" Rhoad yelled.

"Both of you calm down." Adam said, rubbing his face and feeling his stubble. "We will get Sheryl back…I'm sad to say however…that we will have to wait."

* * *

><p>Allena paced anxiously in her room, her window open as she awaited the arrival of a Tease. She needed to do something; she needed to do nothing. She needed to help the Dragons; she needed to help the Nephlim. These thoughts continued in a swirl in her head, giving her a headache.<p>

The arrival of the Tease had her flying over to the window, surprised to find a note attached to it. She quickly took it and read Tyki's messy handwriting.

' _You probably already know what's happening and I'm not going to ask you to get involved in this. You might feel obligated to do something but just stay out of this, this if between Dragon and Nephlim, not a half breed caught in the middle. You may be both, but at the same time you are neither. My family is planning an attack so try and get away if you can._

_-Joyd'_

Allena felt both relief and sadness at the same time. Tyki had told her to stay out of it…where as Lavi would have asked her to help…but she wanted to help…didn't she?

She couldn't just sit back and let this happen!

Desires was probably being tortured for info on the Heart, which he didn't even know the location of. He was innocent and she couldn't just sit around and let this happen.

And she couldn't let the Noah attack the house…her friends.

Allena quickly grabbed a note book, writing a quick note and passing it to the Tease before watching it fly away.

This was going to a sticky situation.

* * *

><p><strong>Please review! <strong>

**Sorry i didnt use any Portuguese in this chapter .**

**it kinda took me like two weeks to write it...a lot of starting...then stopping...and forcing...**

**Anyway, im planning the next fan fic after this one and I'm starting early so i won't have to worry about when i get writers block**

**But!**

**I has a problem!**

**The pairings keep going back and forth in my brain.**

Tyki with lavi**? or **Tyki with Neah**? I want **Tyki and Lavi** to be together but then i would probably pair** Rhoad and Neah** which is a little weird. And if lavi isn't with Tyki then it'll probably Lenalee **

**So help me out?**

**"Love." - Amorzinho**


	11. Escape

**Edited**

**Im soooooooooooo sorry!**

**Please dont kill me .**

**I do not own DGM n_n**

* * *

><p>Tyki read the note over a few times and sighed, ripping it into pieces. It would have been better if Allena had just not gotten involved, at all. Everything that had happened so far was <em>wrong<em>. Allena was being raised by the enemy, she was the enemy, she wasn't any different then the other Nephlim.

Except for the fact she was a Dragon too. An idea crossed Tyki's mind, an idea that had crossed his mind often now and he needed to ask her, just to make sure.

_"Você tem um plano... e eu vou confiar em você."_He said before sending his tease back to Allena and closing the window.

* * *

><p>'<em>Please don't notice. Please don't notice.' <em>

"Tea Master." Allena said, passing Cross a cup of tea. He grunted, Allena's heart beating a mile a minute before he took a large gulp and set the cup down.

He drank it. Just as easy as that.

The plan had taken a day and a half to come up with, her nerves on edge. What if she got caught?

The Noah was in the basement, in the middle of a rather strong spell that limited his powers to inside the spell circle. As long as you were outside of the circle, he couldn't hurt you. He was under watch, the shift changing every 12 hours. Cross was on shift now, meaning he would be sleeping when Allena put her plan into motion. She had put sleeping pills in his tea, knowing that even if he's asleep, he still has ears like a hawk. All she had to do was wait for Cross to fall into a deep sleep, then sneak past whoever was on next watch and get into the basement…then she would be going blind.

The wait for Cross to fall asleep was excruciating, seeming to take forever. Allena waited until two in the morning to even try and slip out of her room. Lenalee was asleep on the couch, Lavi also sleep on the love seat with the T.V. still on, Alma nowhere in sight…which meant Kanda was on watch. Allena let out a low shaky breath before slipping into the kitchen and heading down the stairs. She stopped at the hall way that lead to the basement, slowly craning her neck to look around the corner.

She felt her heart leap when she saw that the chair by the basement was empty. Where the hell did Kanda go? Bathroom break maybe? Allena didn't want to stick around to find out, quickly making her way to the door and slowly opening it.

* * *

><p>'<em>Don't trip.'<em> Allena told herself, slowly making her way down the stairs. She didn't want to turn the light on just incase Kanda came back and noticed so she was slowly making her way down the stairs, one step at a time. Every creak from the wooden steps made Allena jump and freeze, making her progress agonizingly slow. She felt her heart leap into her throat when she put her foot out to land on a step that apparently wasn't there. She stumbled, blinking a few times before realizing she had made it into the basement.

A light was on in the middle of the room, illuminating a man sitting in a chair, his hands tied to the arms, feet tied to the legs, and eyes covered with a blindfold. He was sitting absolutely still, Allena guessing that he hadn't heard her come down. He seemed calm and collected…the exact opposite from what the girl was expecting. Maybe he's planning something…

Allena took a deep breath and slowly began making her way over to him, her stomach flipping in anxiety. A hand suddenly clamped over her mouth, making the girl let out a small squeak in surprise as she was dragged into the shadows away from the light.

"What the hell are you doing down here _Moyashi?_" Kanda's voice hissed in her ear, making the girl shiver. He let go of her mouth and spun her around, keeping an iron grip on her arm.

"I- I was- I wasn't really…um." She could feel her face heating up as she stuttered. Kanda rolled his eyes.

"Let me make this easy. You're here to free the Noah, idiot." Allena froze and blinked, looking up at him.

"How did you-"

"Because you are a half breed." He let her go and crossed his arms. "And because I was thinking of doing the same thing." Allena's jaw dropped as she stared at the samurai. He whaaaaaaaaaaa?

"What…how did you…Why?" She asked. Kanda rolled his eyes.

"I don't have to explain myself to you." He bit out, before sighing. "Let's just say that…I'm a bit like you…somewhere in the middle…and we'll leave it at that." Kanda looked up at her, his blue eyes bearing into her grey ones.

"So you're going to help me?" She asked.

"Baka, weren't you listening?" He growled lowly. Allena nodded quickly and looked down.

"So…did you have a plan?" She asked.

"I thought you would have been smart enough to come up with one." Kanda admitted.

"Well…I didn't exactly have that much time…and now I'm kind of going blind…but first things first, we need to get him out of the house." Kanda nodded and followed Allena to the edge of the circle Cross had painted into the ground, intricate symbols swirling along the inside, magic symbols. "Um…Desires…m- my name is… Allen Walker." Allena began, using her male name. Sheryl titled his head slightly listening. "I'm going to try to get you out of here but you need to trust me." She said. Her fingers shook as she looked at Kanda who shrugged. "I need to untie your bonds and the blind fold so I need to get close to you…" She took a shallow breath and went to step into the circle, only for Kanda to grab her shoulder and pull her back. She looked at him with a quizzical look and he shook his head, motioning to Sheryl.

The Dragon had the creepiest fucking smile Allena had ever seen etched onto his face.

"Last time he looked like that I got a broken leg." Kanda whispered. Allena's heart skipped a beat. How close had she been to having every bone in her body broken?

"What should I do?" She asked herself, picking at her nails. "Wait…" Allena swallowed thickly.

"D- Desires…" She paused. "Sheryl C- Camelot." Sheryl's smile slipped away. "That is your name isn't it? And Rhoad she's your daughter. I go to school with her…and Tyki. I also…I know your brother…Joyd." A confused look crossed Sheryl's face but Allena continued. **(1)** "He told me…about your mother…about how she tried to drown your brother…and about how you killed her to save him." He was sitting up right now, his face unreadable. "He said…you weren't the same after that…but I'm sure that he's hurting right now…worried sick about you…" Allena tried to ignore the look Kanda was giving her. "I can get you back to him…you just have to trust me, at least until I get you out of here." Sheryl let out a deep sigh but otherwise didn't move. Allena let out a shaky breath. "I- I'm going to step into the circle now…" She warned, closing her eyes and slowly edging her foot over the painted line.

Her foot gently tapped the concrete floor of the basement, Allena letting out a breath she had been holding in. She walked over to Sheryl and, with shaky hands, reached up to undo his blind fold. The fabric fell away, revealing a pair of golden eyes that quickly measured Allena, taking her in. They then flicked over to Kanda and hardened.

"No!" Allena whispered harshly. "It's okay, he's helping." Sheryl sighed.

"I suppose that means I can't kill him then." Allena blinked, this being the first time she had heard the man talk. "If you wouldn't mind…getting these off me now." He added, motioning with his head to the chains around his wrists and ankles. The girl quickly turned to Kanda who threw her a key, letting her undo the locks and slide the chains off, careful not to make to much noise. When she was done she backed up, letting Sheryl stand and straighten his clothes. He then flicked his eyes to her and smiled that creepy smile again.

"Maybe I should kill the both of you now, after all, I don't know for sure that my brother knows you…or that you're really trying to help me. Allena saw Kanda reach for Mugen before freezing and growling, already tapped in Sheryl's manipulation. Allena realized she couldn't move either.

Her heart dropped. Was she going to die here? Was she going to cause the death of all of her friends? Millions of things ran through Allena's mind before stopping on one memory in particular, the day she slapped Tyki.

"I can prove it!" She whispered loudly, her left hand reaching forward and grabbing Sheryl's coat making the man's eyes widened in surprise before they narrowed on her arm.

"That's one extraordinary arm you have there." He bit out.

"Your brother thinks the same." Allena replied, now noticing that she was close to hyperventilating. Sheryl rolled his eyes, grabbing her left arm.

"I still don't see any proof though." He hissed.

"Un…unzip my coat." She said, trying to remove her arm from his grasp, the rest of her body immobile. The Dragon sighed but began unzipping the silver and black article nonetheless. He froze when, the coat being opened enough, a tease slipped out and flittered in the air between them. Allena immediately felt her body come back into her control her right hand coming up to claw Sheryl's hand off her wrist. He let go and stepped back, looking over to Kanda who seemed to be contemplating pulling out Mugan and slicing this man to pieces. "Relax Kanda. Everything's under control." Kanda rolled his eyes but let his hand slip from Mugen's hilt, letting it rest at his side.

Allena lifted her hand and the Tease quickly landed on her finger. "Go get Joyd. Make sure he comes to the usual spot. The Tease quickly took off again and made its way to an open window before disappearing into the night.

"Okay…Kanda, I need you to get the old cellar door open…then we have to run"

* * *

><p>"Did you have to be that loud?" Allena asked Kanda as the two of them ran through the trees, Sheryl flying above them and following.<p>

"You're the one who told me to break it open." Kanda shot back.

"I didn't now Cross had chained it shut! It woke everyone up!" Allena yelled back. "Were lucky we got a head start!" She added.

"How much farther is this clearing?"

"Just up ahead actually!" Allena told him, looking to him before looking straight forward and-

Smashing right into Tyki.

They both hit the ground with a thud, the wind being knocked out of Allena momentarily. She must have hit something because her head was spinning and she couldn't push herself up.

"Get up Baka Moyashi!" Kanda yelled, grabbing her coat and pulling her up.

"Sheryl, Go home! I'll be there soon!" Tyki yelled up to his brother, slowly standing up. Sheryl nodded and beat his wings, quickly soaring away from them._"Eu não sei como lhe agradecer."_Tyki said to Allena.

His gaze then settled on Kanda.

"Relax _Noah_, I'm with her." He said, nodding to Allena who had finally stopped the spinning. Tyki didn't let his guard down but did turn his attention to Allena.

"Do you realize how stupid that was? You should have let me-"

"Get my friends and your family killed?" Allena finished, locking her jaw. Tyki sighed but shook his head. "Whatever, look-" Tyki cut her off.

"I need to ask you something. It's important."

"We don't have time. Cross and the other are going to catch up with us." Tyki opened his mouth but closed it again.

"Your right." Was all he said.

"Okay, now I need you to hit me."

"You what?" Tyki asked, his eyes brows furrowing.

"Cross isn't going to believe a Noah broke into the house, freed the other, and then was chased down by the two of us without some…proof." Allena said.

"We need cuts a bruises." Kanda clarified.

"So hit me." Allena said again, closing her eyes. "Don't ask anymore questions, just do it…and maybe some Tease bites…okay…just go." She clenched her fists as her side and held her breath.

Tyki was momentarily frozen. She wanted him...to hit her…and Kanda…and attack them with Tease.

"Just do it already. Were running out of time." Kanda growled, rolling his eyes. "And Moyashi, you're going to explain everything to me later." Allena nodded and let out another breath until finally, the first strike came…

* * *

><p>It was cold.<p>

"…na…"

Way to cold…and wet?

"…lena…"

Whats going on?

"Allena! Wake up!" Said girl slowly opened her eyes, looking up into Lenalee's eyes. She blinked a few times, realizing that small white flecks were falling on her face. At first she thought she was imagining it, but as her mind cleared, she realized that it was snowing.

"Are you okay?" Lenalee asked as she slowly helped Allena into a sitting position.

"Yeah…" Allena said, looking over to where Kanda laid, Lavi helping him sit up as well. Cross was leaning against a tree, smoking a cigarette.

"My whole body stings." Allena said, reaching up to feel a cut on her cheek.

'_Must have happened when Joyd punched me.'_ She thought.

"You're covered in bites, you and Kanda both. You're lucky we showered up when we did otherwise Joyd could have killed you.

Allena blinked a few times and slowly nodded.

"Yeah…"

* * *

><p><em>"Você está bem? O que eles fizeram com você"<em>Tyki asked his brother as he stormed into the Noah house. Sheryl was sitting at the round dinning room, surprisingly alone as he ate.

_"Eu estou bem, irmãozinho. Estou feliz por estar em casa." _Sheryl answered, standing to quickly hug his brother. "Just a little hungry is all." He added. "You, however, have been keeping secrets."

Tyki opened his mouth but Sheryl stopped him.

"Don't worry little brother; your secrets are safe with me…for the time being." He patted Tyki shoulder and walked over to the stairs, pausing momentarily. "Oh, and _Joyd_, please do give my gratitude to _Miss Walker_." Tyki's eyes widened as he turned to his brother who only smiled and continued up the stairs.

* * *

><p><strong>(1) Allena still doesnt know about Tyki being Joyd so to her they are 2 different people<strong>

**PLEASE REVIEW! **

**Thank you BellaTiger BT for the translations!**

**"I dont know how to thank you."= "Eu não sei como lhe agradecer."**

**"You've got a plan...and im going to trust you." = "você tem um plano... e eu vou confiar em você."**

**"Are you okay? What did they do to you?"= "Você está bem? O que eles fizeram com você"**

**"I'm fine, little brother. Glad to be home."= "Eu estou bem, irmãozinho. Estou feliz por estar em casa." **


	12. Love?

**Edited**

* * *

><p>It amazing how uncomfortable a glare can make you feel.<p>

At this moment Allena couldn't have felt any more uncomfortable then she did right now. Between Cross's relentless hammering and Kanda's glare, she didn't know which one was worse.

"I just thought I could help." Allena whispered again, rapping her blanket tighter around her body. "I saw Kanda go after the Noah alone and I figured I could-"

"Get the shit beaten out of you with a non existent weapon?" Alma asked, earning a sharp elbow to the ribs from Lenalee.

"She distracted him. If she hadn't of followed us then I would be dead." Kanda added, his blanket around his waist as Alma fussed over his cuts and bruises that has already begun to heal. They were all in the kitchen, Allena sitting on a counter and Kanda on a table with everyone crowded around them. Allena's cuts had stopped stinging a while ago, but her bruises were still dully throbbing. She wanted nothing more then to go to bed but Cross and Kanda weren't going to allow that.

"Lavi, Lenalee, and Alma, I want all of you on patrol tonight just to be on the safe side. I'm going to go call the Order and explain the situation. You two," Cross pointed to Kanda and Allena, "Don't move." He then left the room, everyone else soon following.

Silence hung in the air while Kanda continued to glare at Allena, making the girl blush and shift uncomfortably.

"Um…" She watched her feet. "I guess you want an explanation now…right?" She asked. Kanda crossed his arms, his glare hardening. "Joyd and I came to a mutual agreement…He keeps you guys from getting killed…and I give him…pleasure in return…" She was a bit surprised when Kanda didn't jump off the table, grab her shoulders and roughly shake her while telling her how stupid she was. Instead he blinked and sighed.

"That would explain why I was saved from Desires." He said, more to himself then to Allena.

"So…what about you? You said you were like me…how?" Kanda looked away, hesitating before answering.

"Before the war started, when everything was tense between the species, the Order decided to conduct some…experiments. They wanted to see if they could create a hybrid, something stronger than both species." Allena blinked and tilted her head. "They took blood of Nephlim and Dragon and began injecting it into the fetus of expecting mothers. As you can probably deduct, it's a deadly mix, not to mention painful. Most mothers died within the first couple of minutes of the injections."

"How could the Order do something like that?" Allena asked, pulling the blanket tighter against her.

"The only two that survived were the mothers of Alma and I, though, they both died during child birth. We had to be cut from the womb. Then we had to endure experiments while growing up, to make sure the blood stayed mixed. One experiment in particular stopped both of our hearts.

"When we were about six, they realized that their perfect experiments were flawed. We took after Nephlim with only small dragon traits such as healing faster, enhanced senses…they wanted to terminate us." He stopped for a while. "You know the rest of the story. We were taken in by Tiedoll and eventually stationed here-" Kanda froze when he felt Allena's hands circle around his neck, hugging him tightly.

"Im so sorry!" She said, near tears. "No one deserves to be treated like that!" Kanda's body was stiff and he quickly pried her off.

"Baka Moyashi!" He said, blushing slightly. "Anyway, the whole reason Alma and I were created was to fight in this war, and I want nothing more than for it to be over."

"WHAT IN THE BLOODY HELL ARE YOU DOING HERE!?" Allena whispered rather loudly as Tyki passed through her window. She quickly hopped up, running over to her door and closing it.

"It's been days, I had to see you." Tyki explained, pacing around her bedroom. Allena blanched, watching him.

"You…had to see me?" She asked. "Is something wrong?" Tyki shook his head and motioned for her to sit down.

"What if…the story of how the war started was real?" Tyki asked. "Not just some fairy tail." Allena shrugged.

"Why are you bringing this up?" She asked. Tyki took a deep breath.

"Because I think…you're the daughter of the Dragon Prince who took the heart." Allena's mouth dropped as she blinked up at the Noah.

"You kidding, right?" She asked.

"Think about it. The Dragon Prince and Nephlim princess fell in love. They ran away with the heart. Love usually leads to children and as far as I'm concerned, you're the only half breed I have ever met. It makes sense."

"Not really. I'm sure my parents weren't the only different species couple. Besides, if Mana was a prince I'm pretty sure I would have had a luxurious and spoiled childhood." Allena explained, crossing her arms. "You really need to leave before Cross gets back."

"Just listen to me. Maybe he wasn't your real father. Maybe he was just someone who took-"

"Don't you dare finish that sentence! Mana was my father. Don't you dare try to tell me he wasn't." Tyki put his hands up in defense.

"Sorry but…okay, role with me here for a second. Say you are the Dragon Prince's daughter. Maybe the location to the Heart is somewhere in your memories, waiting to be unlocked. We could end this war." Allena thought for a second, her gray eyes narrowing on Tyki.

"And how do you plan on reaching these memories?" She asked. Tyki sighed, seeming uncomfortable.

"Wisely could look into your memories, find something forgotten or sealed away-"

"You want to let them get into my head? They aren't you Joyd, they would kill me the second they saw me! Why would you put me in that kind of danger?"

"Because I love you, damn it!" Tyki said, grabbing Allena's arms and forcing her to stand. "I Love you and I want nothing more to protect you. If you do know the location of the heart then you're in danger! You're in danger every day you're here!"

"You…" Allena was speechless. She hadn't expected that. EVER. "You can't…love me…you don't know anything about me…"

"But I do. You weren't the only one learning during the game we played. Ask me anything. I can answer it!" Again Allena was speechless as Tyki released her and ran his hands though his hair.

"_Eu sei tudo sobre você, mas entretanto eu ainda não falei o meu verdadeiro nome para você." _He added lowly, his face pulled into a frown. He shook his head and then moved back to Allena who was shifting her weight, keeping her gaze down. "Do you love me?" He asked.

"I…." Allena's face lit up a beautiful scarlet, the girl blinking quickly. "I...i don't…i…" How could she just answer that? "I'm sorry, I just….i don't know…" It was tense and awkward but Tyki wanted an answer. Eventually, he sighed and backed away from her.

"I should go…my family is calling me." It was a lie, but what else could he do?

Allena didn't watch him go, throwing everything around inside her head. She gasped as a sharp pain hit her, making her stumble before she sat on the bed.

"What am I going to do?" She asked herself.

* * *

><p>"Allen, you okay? You don't look so good." Lavi said as he walked the girl to class.<p>

"Yeah…I just…have a headache." Allena answered, walking through the hall. She didn't notice the watchful gaze of Rhoad, nor that of Tyki as she entered the class room.

"Are you sure about this?" Rhoad asked, taking her seat next to Tyki. He nodded slightly.

"It's the easiest way; we just have to figure out how to get him into the nurses-" he stopped, watching Allena stagger and fall to the ground before she could reach her seat. Everyone quickly gather around her, asking if she was okay but Kanda acted quickly, picking the girl up.

"Oi! Moyashi!" He yelled.

"My head…" She whispered, clutching onto the samurai. Tyki felt a surge of jealousy go through him but he quickly dismissed it, nudging Rhoad who nodded. They both watched as Kanda hurriedly carried Allena out of the room, followed by Lavi. The two Noah waited a while before slipping out of the room themselves, Rhoad going off to find Wisely, and Tyki heading to the nurses office.

* * *

><p>"He just collapsed…" Lavi explained as Lulu Bell looked over Allena's body. "He was complaining about a headache earlier." He added, looking over at Kanda.<p>

"Well, I'm afraid the only thing I can do is call his guardian and send him home. He's already passed out. You two can go back to class now." Lavi nodded, motioning for Kanda to follow him out.

"You think she's going to be okay?" Lavi asked.

"Baka, how should I know?" Kanda barked. "Though…we should probably go home as well. Something's wrong… we should get Lenalee and Alma." Lavi nodded.

"I'll call Cross. Lunch is In an hour and we'll all be able to ditch then." Kanda nodded as he followed Lavi down the hall.

* * *

><p>Meanwhile, Tyki, Rhoad, and Wisely had all gathered in the nurses office, watching Lulu Bell pull out a large book.<p>

"Are you sure this is going to work?" Tyki asked, pacing restlessly.

"I've spent all of my time here preparing this room for something like this. Didn't think this was what I would be using it for but…" Lulu Bell trailed off, opening the book to a certain page. "This will last for one hour so don't waist any time." Wisely nodded, watching as Lulu Bell began to quickly chant a spell.

"What is this going to do?" Rhoad asked.

"It's going to allow the use of our powers inside this room only for one hour."

"And you're going to let Wisely into his mind?" Tyki sighed.

"Not just Wisely, me too." Tyki answered. He neared the bed as Lulu Bell's spell began to work, turning Tyki's skin grey. He sat on the side of Allena's bed, sighing as he moved some hair out of her face, pain writing all over it. "I'm taking advantage of you…" He whispered before setting his forehead onto hers. _"Sinto muito, mas isso é para o seu próprio bem."_

* * *

><p>"<em>M…n…"<em>

**Tyki looked around, the blackness seeming to swallow him. "Wisely..." He called in a warning tone. The darkness began to dissipate until blurry shapes were formed, one with silver hair, small like a child, the other with dark hair, large like an adult. The vision became clearer and clearer until the two were perfectly visible.**

**The child was Allena, maybe four years old, and the adult was, as Tyki could guess, Mana. **

"_Manaaaaa!" Allena cried out, running to her father, tears in her eyes as she gripped onto his leg. "Neah's making f- fun of me again!" She sobbed as Mana picked her up. _

"_Neah!" Mana yelled, not receiving a response. He gently bounced Allena in his arms. "It's alright." He said, setting her on the counter as wiped away her tears. "What did he say this time?" Mana asked._

"_H- He said I w- was adopted!" She cried, tilting her head back to wail louder. _

"_Why would he say a thing like that?" Mana asked quietly. _

"_Cause he's an ass!" Allena screeched, earning a pop in the mouth. _

"_We need to work on your manners." Mana said, shaking his head. The pop and momentarily stunned the child, stopping her tears. _

"_Am I adopted?" She asked, sniffling. _

"_Of course not." Her father answered, patting her head. _

"_Then why don't I look like you old man!" She yelled, crossing her arms. "Do I look like Momma?" Mana sighed, picking her back up._

"_Your mother had red hair, like you did when you were a baby."_

"_But my white hair…" Allena stopped. "Does it keep you from loving me like you do Neah?" Mana froze, setting the girl back down and looking her in her eye. _

"_Did you brother say that?" Allena shook her head._

"_Why else would you not allow me to call you father? Or dad? Or papa? Or Daddy?" Allena pouted. _

"_There are good reasons for that, but listen to me Allena. I love you. You are my heart and soul." He said, pulling her into a hug. _

"_Yeah…" She said slowly, "You're heart…and soul."_

**It grew dark again before another scene opened up in front of Tyki. Allena was older, maybe eight, with a boy around thirteen beside her. His hair was dark but straight, sticking up at odd angles. The two were leaning over a body and Tyki felt his heart drop when he realized it was Mana. **

"_Mana! Please don't go!" Allena sobbed, grabbing onto the man's jacket. The boy beside her didn't speak, kneeling by Mana's body. _

"_Neah…" Mana croaked, reaching a hand out to the boy who quickly grabbed it. "Take…care of her. You know how…important she…is. Our…heart…and…" _

"_NO! Mana!" Allena continued to sob, shaking him as strongly as she could. _

"_I love you both…so…much. I'm sor-" The light faded form his eyes, making Allena gasp as Mana's hand dropped from Neah's grasp. _

"_Mana! Come back! Please! I need you Mana! F- Father!" Neah grabbed Allena, pulling her away from her father's body. "LET ME GO!" The child screeched. _

"_Damn it Allen! What did Mana always say!? Keep moving forward, right? We have to go, now!"_

"_NO! I don't want to leave him!" Allena screamed, tears streaming down her face. _

"_Allen, if we stay here we're going to get killed just like him! You're too important to die here! Were leaving!" _

"_Stop!" Allena yelled as her brother began pulling her away. "No! Ma-"_

* * *

><p>Tyki gasped as he opened his eyes, quickly looking around the small infirmary. That couldn't have been an hour.<p>

He stood, quickly spotting Wisely rolling around on the floor, holding his nose and cursing loudly. His gaze then lifted to Kanda, who was rubbing his knuckles. He turned his gaze to Tyki, whose skin hadn't yet returned to its human color. Kanda moved forward, ready for a fight, but Tyki quickly put up his hands.

"I don't want a fight. You can take him." Kanda looked him up and down before hesitantly reaching for Allena, lifting her bridal style.

"Tyki, he's out numbered. Why don't we just take him out?" Rhoad asked, coming to stand by her uncle.

"Leave him alone Rhoad." Tyki ordered. "Were done here."

* * *

><p><strong>PLEASE REVIEW!<strong>

**Thank you BelleTiger BT for the translations!**

'_Eu sei tudo sobre você, mas entretanto eu ainda não falei o meu verdadeiro nome para você_.- **"I know everything about you, yet i haven't even told you my real name**.

_"Sinto muito, mas isso é para o seu próprio bem_.- **"I'm sorry, but this is for your own good." **


	13. Preparation

**Edited**

* * *

><p>The only thing Allena was aware of was the pain, a searing pain ripping through her head constantly. At first, it was a sharp pain every other hour. Then it moved to every couple of minutes. Now it only seemed to stop for a few seconds before returning ten fold.<p>

"Maybe we could give her a pain killer?" Lavi asked, feeling useless.

"I've already given her three." Cross snapped back, watching Allena clutch the blankets underneath her body. "Damn it." Cross muttered as he stood and left the room. Lavi sighed, making his way over to Allena and laying down beside her.

"Come on Beansprout." Lavi whispered, hugging her.

"N…Neah…" Allena whispered in her sleep before whimpering in pain.

* * *

><p><em>To the Nephlim and Dragons living on this mountain,<em>

_You are cordially invited to the annual Winter Formal Ball held in the Schools Main hall. _

_If you chose to attend, you will be honored with my presence, as well as information on the main article of this war; the heart. _

_While both species have been searching, I have found the resting place of said article, and merely attending this ball with allow you the knowledge of the exact location._

_Please do remember to be on your best behavior, as humans will be attending as well._

_-Apocryphos_

* * *

><p>"You know it's a trap." Adam turned to the young man sitting at the head of the table, his usual seat. He sighed and removed his top had, running a hand through his black hair.<p>

"But that won't stop the others from going." Adam answered.

"And how many have to die before you just trust me and let me do this on my own?" The man asked.

"You haven't completely trusted me either. You say you know the location of the heart, yet you keep me in the dark." A smile spread on the man's face as he propped his feet up on the table.

"Relax gramps. Its not that I'm trying to keep it from you. If the location is revealed too soon, then this war could lead to extinction. Just trust me. I-"

There was a knock at the door, cutting the man off before he could finish.

"I should go." He said, standing and heading over to the window. "We'll finish this later." He said before pushing it open and disappearing into the night.

Wisely grinned to himself as he walked into the Noah mansion with Rhoad, Tyki, and Lulu Bell. His blood has stained his shirt and his nose was busted up but, hey, it was worth it.

"I know something you don't," He said in a sing song voice, poking Rhoad. "Something about your lover boy, Allen Walker." Rhoad pouted and grabbed his nose, making him squeal in pain. "OWWWWW! Tyki, make her stop!" Tyki rolled his eyes and knocked on the door to the large dinning room containing the round table. Usually the door was open, but when it was closed it usually meant the Earl was a meeting with a guest.

It took awhile, but finally the Earl emerged, smiling at Tyki. "You heard my call." He said before being tackled by Rhoad and Wisely, the two still arguing.

"Yeah…is something wrong?" Tyki asked, noticing the tension emanating from Adam.

"We received an invitation to the Winter Formal." The Earl answered, standing. Tyki blinked, unfazed. "It's from Apocryphos." Tyki's eyes widened.

"But he hasn't been heard from in…over 7000 years…why now?" Tyki asked.

"He said he knows where the Heart is. If we attend, he's willing to give us the location."

"It sounds like a-"

"Trap, yes I know." The Earl sighed. "You all should attend anyway, but get away at the first sign of trouble." Tyki nodded.

"Earl…can I talk to you?" The Earl blinked, Rhoad and Wisely growing quiet to listen to their uncle. "Alone?" He asked, glaring at the two. Rhoad pouted but grabbed Wisely's air and pulled him out of the room, leaving the Earl and Tyki alone.

"I think…no, I know where the Heart is." The Earls eyes widened momentarily. "It's with a person…Allen Walker. I'm positive it's with him, though I'm not sure in what form. It could be something he carries around keeps close." The earl narrows his eyes and looked down, rubbing his chin.

"This explains a lot…" The Earl whispered to himself.

"Earl?" Tyki asked.

"Oh, nothing. I'm going to go to my study." He announced before heading up the stairs.

* * *

><p>"Hey…" Cross said quietly as Allena began to open her eyes, looking up at her master with a tired expression.<p>

"How long have I been out?" She asked.

"A day and a half. How's your head?" He asked.

"He doesn't hurt as much anymore…why cant I-" She reached up and felt the left side of her face, finding it bandaged. "What happened?" She asked.

"It started bleeding, your eye. Had to wrap it up. There's a mark too, but I've finally figured out what's going on." Cross put a cigarette in his mouth and lit it. "You're going through maturity." Allena blinked up at him.

"Master, I'm pretty sure I went through maturity when I was thirteen. After all, that was when I started my-"

"THAT'S not what I'm talking about." Cross barked, cutting her off. "Dragon maturity. It's different from…that. It happens later in age. You gain a mark, later you'll be able to make it fade away whenever you want but for now it's out there for everyone to see."

"What else happens?" Allena asked, trying to sit up but failing.

"Well, for most dragons it's a time when they are able to gain their power and enter their dragon form completely. But I'm not sure what's going to happen to you. I think…that your dragon blood is going to activate your nephlim blood as well so-"

"I'll finally get my weapon?" Allena asked. Cross nodded.

"But things are going to get worse before they get better." Cross warned her. Allena nodded slightly.

"Master, can I have some water? My throat's really dry." Cross nodded and stood, going down stairs to get her a cup of water. When he left, Allena slowly pushed herself up, making her way on wobbly legs too the mirror on the door of her closet. Slowly, she began to remove the bandages, letting them fall to the floor until the left side of her face was revealed.

The girl blinked a few times, taking in the red pentagram on her forehead, the line that connected the tip of it and ran down her eyes lid and half her cheek before slanting and ending.

"It's like a curse." Allena whispered, touching the mirror.

"Actually, it's one of the most cherished symbols." Cross spoke, leaning on the door frame with a cup in his hand. "The last one to have that symbol was royalty." Allena tilted her head and sighed, wobbling back over to her bed. Cross gave her the cup, watching as she quickly drank the water and lay back down.

"Go back to sleep. You're going to need it." Cross said as he took the cup from her.

* * *

><p>Cross had been right, Allena's weapon did activate. Over the next few days her left arm began to change, turning red with a green cross looking insignia on her hand. It looked as if it had been burned, and when activated it grew twice its regular size. Cross assured Allena that the color would change when her maturity was completed but the girl continued to fret over the color.<p>

She had taken to locking herself in her room when she wasn't eating or training, skipping school for a few days due to all of the changes. No one really bothered her, until right now that is.

"Alllllleeeennnnnn!" Lavi called, knocking on the girl's door a few times before opening and bursting inside. "Come on! We got to get you ready for tonight." Lavi said excitedly.

Allena blinked. "What's tonight?" She asked.

"Hello! Its November 28th, ya' know, the Winter Formal?" Allena tilted her head.

"Were going to that?" she asked. Lavi nodded excitedly.

"We were personally invited!" Lavi walked over to Allena's dresser and opened her underwear drawer. "Lenalee's bringing up your clothes soon. They are absolutely perfect. We all got matching tuxes!" Lavi smiled to himself, not noticing the frown on Allena's face. Her first dance and she was going as a guy.

"Lavi! Help me carry this up!" Lenalee called from the stairs. Lavi quickly threw Allena a pair of frilly white boy shorts before running out of the room to help Lenalee. Allena sighed, putting the underwear on the bed. She turned when she heard Lavi and Lenalee enter the room and quickly gasped as she saw what Lavi was holding.

It was a white dress, strapless and tight around the bust and waist and flaring out at the bottom, like a wedding dress. Allena loved it.

"Who…whose it for?' She asked, almost afraid to here the answer.

"You of course." Lenalee said with a smile, bringing up a box of shoes, her makeup, and a round box. Allena eyed the dress.

"But…master Cross wants me to look like a boy…" Her fingers itched to touch the dress but she forced herself to hang back.

"Actually, Cross was the one who gave us the dress. He said you deserved to wear it." Allena couldn't help it anymore. She took the dress and ran over to the mirror, holding it against her body to see how it would look. She froze when she realized that her arms would be bare and the mark on her face visible.

"Maybe I shouldn't go…I'm still going through maturity and everyone will think I'm some weird cross dresser."

"Relax Allen, I've already got this all planned out!" Lenalee explained, pushing Lavi out the door. She then guided Allena into the bathroom, bringing the make up and round box with her. She opened up the makeup kit and turned Allena to face her.

"Lenalee, I doubt that makeup will cover this up. It's going to show through." Allena argued as Lenalee pulled out a small bottle, twisting the top off and squeezing some of the light brown mixture onto her finger.

"Trust me, this stuff is magic." Lenalee began dabbing the cosmetic on Allena's mark before gently rubbing it in. "There we go." She said, spinning Allena to face the mirror. The silverette gasped as she saw that it looked as if the marked had completely disappeared. There was no red bleeding through, nothing uncovered. "It's sweat proof too." Lenalee informed her. She then spent some time applying a thin layer of eye liner and some misty light grey mascara above Allena's eyes. Lastly, she applied a light pink lip gloss.

"Okay, now the hair." Lenalee opened the round back and pulled out what looked to Allena like hair. Her suspicions were confirmed when Lenalee asked her to lift her hair up so she could attach it.

"What is it exactly?" She asked.

"It's called a hair extension. Watch." Lenalee put the extension in place and allowed Allena to drop her hair, placing it perfectly.

"Oh my god." Allena said, leaning closer to the mirror. "It looks…real." She said. Her silver hair now came down a few inches above the middle of her back, blending in perfectly. Lenalee grabbed a small amount of hair on either side of Allena's head and put them up in pigtails before curling them and adding a streak of black to each one.

"It'll wash out. But now it's more noticeable." She said. "Okay, put the dress on." Allena quickly retrieved her underwear from her bedroom and changed into them, slipping off her bra before sliding the dress on.

"Can you zip me up?" Allena asked, turning her head to look at Lenalee. Said girl nodded and sipped the back of Allena's dress up, stepping back to admire her work. "It fits perfectly." Allena whispered.

"Oh Cross also gave us shoes and these." Lenalee pulled out a pair of flats, looking as if they were made of glass and a pair of long silky white gloves. Allena first slipped the shoes on, which again fit her perfectly, then she began pulling on the gloves. She smiled when they completely covered up her left arm, coming up as far as they could go.

"It perfect, everything perfect." She said with a smile.

"Good, now go downstairs so Lavi can get some pictures while I get ready." Lenalee ordered.

"Don't you need help?" Allena asked.

"I got this, don't worry." Allena nodded and exited her room, making her way down stairs where she met the site of Cross waiting for her. She smiled at him.

"Thanks for the dress, and the shoes and the gloves." She said.

"And the mask." He added, holding said object in front of her. She tilted her head, slowly taking the mask to examine it. It was white, with an intricate design etched into it, then branching off to hang off the mask. On the left side was wire-like butterfly wings, intricate and white. It reminded Allena of the tease, only colorless with half a wing. "You can't go to a masquerade without a mask can you?" Allena smiled and surprised Cross as she leaned forward and hugged him.

"Thank you Master." She said before she heard the click of the camera go off.


	14. Waltz

**Edited**

**Here's the Masks and Dresses for Rhode Allena and Lenalee. Delete the spaces **

**Allena's Mask**

** i49 . tinypic fmpd8k . jpg**

**Allena's Dress**

** i46 . tinypic 21cc8p3 . jpg**

**Lenalee's mask**

** i48 . tinypic dlrdqw . jpg**

**Lenalee's Dress**

** i49 . tinypic 4zuwlf . jpg**

**Rhoad's Mask**

** i46 . tinypic nq 46io . jpg**

**Rhoad's Dress**

** i47 . tinypic 11 rapu0 . jpg**

* * *

><p>Cross went completely stiff as Allena's arms wrapped around his lower body. He had his hands raised, and with jerky movements, he attempted to return the hug. A few times his hands almost touched her, but he then moved them to a new position. Finally, he settled for putting one hand on her head right as Lavi snapped a picture.<p>

Allena moved back and smiled at Lavi, holding the mask out to him and turning so he could put it on. Lavi gently set the mask in place, taking the two silver ribbons on either side and tying them behind Allena's head. When she turned back around to face him he took another picture, the flash making her cover her eyes.

"Ow." She said, making sure she hadn't moved the mask and blinking the spots from her vision.

"Sorry, you just look so girly!" Lavi said with a smile. It was then that Allena noticed Lavi was wearing a tux with a red bow tie.

"And you look snazzy." She said back. Kanda and Alma walked into the room then, wearing the exact same tux as Lavi save for the dark blue bowtie around Kanda's neck and popping orange on around Alma's. Kanda passed Lavi a red mask, keeping a blue one for himself as he looked Allena up and down. He didn't say anything, simply put the mask on and leaned against the wall.

"Stay close tonight, okay beansprout?" Lavi asked, putting a hand on her shoulder. Allena nod, feeling a giddy feeling inside.

She was going to her first dance!

* * *

><p>The ballroom to the school was absolutely buzzing with conversation. Allena hadn't even know her school had a ball room till now. She felt a bit nervous because of all the stares she was receiving, but at least she knew they weren't menacing or judgmental. They only saw her, not her new scars. They didn't even know who she was.<p>

"Let the dance begin!" The headmaster yelled from his place next to the band. Allena hadn't even noticed him and as soon as he said those words, the music began. Most people started dancing right away, grabbing their dates and bustling on to the dance floor. She watched, surprised by the fact that it was all ball room dancing instead of normal dances of the era. She then turned her attention to looking for the Noah's.

Finding Rhoad wasn't too hard, mostly because she was the only one who would ever dress the way she did. She was wearing a plumb colored strapless dress that cut low and flared out like a tutu. Black lace covered the top half, and parts of the tutu were black. Long black and orange stalking covered her legs, and large black shiny shoes covered her feet. Her mask was smooth and black with a black rose on one side, the center the same plumb as her dress. Wirey fabric branched out from the rose, drawing more attention to it then the small plump colored flower on the other side.

Oh yes, Rhoad was easy to spot.

Next to her were her brother and the school nurse, calmly watching everyone on the dance floor, their eyes flickering to the Nephlim every few seconds. Allena faintly wondered where Tyki was when she felt a light tap on her shoulder.

"Want to dance?" It was a boy Allena had never talked to before, showing a bright smile.

"Oh, I-"

"Of course she would!" Lavi but in, pushing Allena toward the dance floor. "You have fun, when we need you, we'll find you." He whispered before moving over to Lenalee and asking her to dance. Allena found herself once again staring at Lenalee. Her dress was laired with a type of lacy see through fabric, different typed of greens overlapping the other with green roses on her hip and shoulder. She had on green stilettos, matching her hair color. Her hair was pulled up into a pony tail before curled, showing her emerald earrings and complimenting her lime green mask, black lace overlapping the green with a fuzzy black accessory at the side. At first, Allena thought all the different greens would clash, but looking at it all put together, she looked perfect.

The boy took her hand and led her out to the dance floor, finding what he seemed to dub a good place before beginning to dance. Allena easily followed his movements, not really focusing on the boy.

"Hey…"

"What?" She asked, looking up at him.

"I asked if you were new here. I've never seen you around." He repeated. Allena was about to shake her head, but nodded instead, deciding it would keep him from asking questions.

After about fifteen minutes of dancing, Allena got bored; ditching the boy and making it back over to her friends. She found that only Kanda was in the same position, Lavi and Lenalee having went out to dance and Alma apparently going to get food.

"You haven't seen Tyki anywhere, have you?" Allena asked him, taking a seat by the samurai.

"Didn't know I was supposed to be looking for him." Kanda grunted, rolling his eyes. Allena pouted at him, looking up in time to see another boy approaching her to ask for a dance. She slipped a smile on her face quickly, knowing that this might be a long night.

* * *

><p>The music changed later in the night, turning to an upbeat type of waltz music, still a bit fast, but slow at the same time. Allena had lost count to the number of guys she had danced with, spinning away from them only to get caught up by someone else. It was always the same, one hand on her waist, the other held her hand as they attempted to lead her into the dance.<p>

Needless to say, none of them were very good.

That is, until he caught her up.

It took Allena a minute to realize Tyki was the one leading her into a waltz, perfectly matching the song. It surprised her as she looked up into his eyes, his mask much like hers. His mask had a dark purple butterfly wing on the right side, the wing looking torn with black markings Allena's recognized as spades, hearts, diamonds, and clubs covering the wing. It actually reminded Allena of the tease. She couldn't help the smirk that played on her lips as he spun her quickly away from the boy she had been dancing with, leaving him confused.

"I expected a tux." Tyki said with a playful smile, stopping his spins and stepping closer to Allena, one hand wrapping firmly around her waist while the other held her hand in the air. He led her perfectly, his eyes never leaving hers as they began to waltz.

"You're a lot better at this than a lot of the other boy's." The girl answered, ignoring his statement.

"Well of course, when you've been doing it as long as I have." Tyki's smile slipped from his face as he took a minute to really look Allena over. **"**_Bellíssima_**." **He said, **"**_Absolutamente deslumbrante_**."** He felt Allena tense, her heading slightly tilting.

"Tyki…I didn't know you spoke…" she didn't finish, realizing that if he hadn't been one hundred percent sure about her identity before, he was now.

"I need to tell you something." He said, dipping her gently before bringer her back up, pulling her close to his chest.

"Is it about Apocryphos? About why he brought us all here tonight?" Allena asked. Tyki shook his head, opening his mouth to speak but a song suddenly cut him off.

It was different then the usual music, cryptic and a bit up beat. It sounded like something Rhoad would listen to when she was torturing someone. It definitely didn't fit the mood, that is, until the lights suddenly went out, the two small chandeliers bursting to life. The light was dim and eerie now yet, surprisingly, none of the humans around them stopped dancing. Tyki and Allena both froze, slightly separating and looking around.

"Their eyes," Allena whispered. "There blank." It was true, all the young dancers' eyes were completely blank, void of emotion and luster as they continued to waltz to the off beat.

"Find your friends, somethings about to-" Tyki was cut off as Allena suddenly gasped but, as he turned to look at her, she had disappeared. He cursed, quickly looking around for the girl. He hoped one of the nephlim had taken her away, because if it was Apocryphos… that probably meant he knew she had the heart.

* * *

><p>Allena gasped as she felt an arm wrap around her waist. A feeling of nausea hit her, making the girl screw her eyes shut. Suddenly, she was dancing again, being spun around in a circle and lead into a dance that matched the cryptic music. She tried to pull away but her body didn't seem to want to listen, following the man leading her effortlessly.<p>

She looked up at her partner, her face scrunching up in confusion. He was tall, dressed in black with a large rosary around his neck, his hair short and bushy and small glasses rested on his nose.

"Headmaster?" She asked before quickly looking around the room she was in. Her blood ran cold in her veins when she realized she wasn't in the ball room anymore, not only that, but they had an audience.

Allena wasn't sure what they were, definitely not human, but not exactly anything else either. They had white faces, there's eyes hollow black holes and mouths either hollowed out smiles or frowns. They made her skin crawl, their heard tilting one way, then the other to match the beat of the song. They all stood near the wall, watching her.

"I grow so tired of hearing that name." The man said, slowly spinning. He began to smile then, a smile that made Allena's heart lurch. She needed to get out of here. It wasn't safe.

"My patience has grown so thin over the years, waiting patiently for the day the heart would finally return to the mountains. Those Nephlim have been searching all over the world, yet you were right under their nose the whole time. And then you were so close to _me._"

"Apocryphos." Allena whispered, her eyes widening.

"That's right." He said, his smile growing. "Those Dragons haven't even figured it out, after all this time, thanks to my little spell. To them, I was an outsider trying to make a school of peace. They never even thought I was their greatest enemy, hiding my own power on their mountain."

"Why am I here? I have nothing to do with the heart." Allena barked, trying to move her body.

"Are you sure about that?" The man asked.

"I don't have it! And I don't know where it is!" Allena defended herself, holding her breath as Apocryphos grew closer to her face.

"Such a naive girl. Let me tell you something, something your Nephlim friends and Dragon _lover_ seem to have missed." Allena gasped lightly at his words. "Tell me, when did the war start?"

"the-" She hesitated ,thinking it was a trick question. "Twenty years ago." She said.

"Good, and what exactly is the importance of the Heart to the dragon race?"

"They need it to...have kids. Without it they are infertile." Apocryphos smiled again.

"And you are a half breed, part Dragon."

"Yes I am!" Allena snapped, tired of this game she seemed to be playing with him and dizzy from their spinning.

"So tell me, how old are you?"

"I'm fift-" She stopped, realizing it now. She was fifteen years of age…the war started twenty years ago. Mana shouldn't have been able to produce children unless…

"Mana had the heart?" She asked.

"Are you not familiar with the story?" Apocryphos asked, dipping Allena before bringing her back up. "Hundreds of years ago, a Nephlim race found a beautiful mountain side, filled with wildlife and food. They decided to live in this peaceful land, that is, until they found a problem.

"The Noah clan, one of the oldest clan of Dragons, had been living in these mountains for generations. To have these trespassers on their land didn't exactly settle right with them. They made a deal, the Nephlim were to stay at the base of the mountain, distance themselves from the Sanctuary and Graveyard the Dragons cherished.

"For century's they distanced themselves from one another, the tension between the two species growing with each passing day. Finally, the Dragon king couldn't take it anymore. In fear of another war, he sent his first son to make peace. The oldest was extremely handsome, and believed he could fix this turmoil.

"The Nephlim King wasn't happy about this arrangement, but in fear of loosing his daughter to a war he consented.

"Now, what neither Kings seemed to understand was that love works in strange ways and there is no way of telling when it'll happen or how it works."

"I've already heard this story." Allena growled.

"No you haven't. Not the true story." Apocryphos said as he continued.

"As soon as the Prince and Princess saw each other, they fell into a deep love, unbreakable by anyone. The Dragon Prince's younger brother realized what was happening, but could do nothing to stop his brother from what happened next. The oldest Prince asked the Nephlim king for his daughters hand in marriage.

"The Nephlim king was outraged, insisting that the Dragon had bewitched his daughter. The Dragon persisted, begging with the man to concede.

"The Nephlim King thought for a moment before agreeing to let the Dragon, with one condition.

"Now, what no one had known back then was that the Nephlim king was not himself, completely different actually, one who was under the influence of none other than Apocryphos . He wanted something the Dragons had in their possession, something that kept their race happy and fertile. _Apocryphos _wanted this item so badly; he was willing to start a war. So, if the Dragon king was to bring him this object, the Heart, then he would allow the marriage to his daughter."

"Now the Dragon prince had a problem. The Heart was in the Dragon Sanctuary, and it was too important to his people to just be taken. He would have to steal it, but if he did, he would be labeled a traitor and banished from his home. The Prince was torn between his family and his love, and even more, his unborn child nestled in the Nephlim princess' womb.

"The younger Dragon Prince heard about his brother's predicament and made a plan that he kept secret from his brother. That night, he broke into the Dragon Sanctuary and stole the Heart. When he gave it to the king however, something no one expected happened. The king was murdered. Of course, the second dragon prince was blamed, leading the Nephlim race to declare war on the dragons.

"The Dragon people in return looked to the second prince as a traitor. The dragon king begged for mercy on his son's life, but none was given, the ultimate punishment was given. At the hands of his own father, the second prince was beheaded. The king had no other choice you see, failure to do so would lead in the destruction of his hierarchy and possibly the death of his remaining family.

"He was distraught, his people now infertile, his youngest son dead and above all, labeled a traitor.

"Now the older Dragon Prince knew about Apocryphos' involvement in all this. In order to protect his wife and unborn child, he took the heart, and brining nothing else but the clothes on his back, he and his wife left the mountain."

"And the Dragon Prince…the one who left…" Allena was almost afraid to ask.

"His name was Mana Walker. Son to Adam, the king of the dragons, brother to Neah, brother to Odette, Father to Neah, Father to Allena. Need I continue on through the whole family?" He asked.

"So im…"

"The princess. Heir to the thrown, though, your brother is first in line. However, you seem to be missing one detail. The Heart." At that moment, the sound of a clock chiming could be heard. A rush flooded through Allena, like a blockage had been removed.

"What did you do?" She asked him.

"Oh nothing just set the spell on the school to be removed at midnight tonight." He smiled evilly. "Is it that time already?" He titled his head in thought. "I would guess all hell is breaking loose in the ball room right now…after all, the dragons and nephlim just got their powers back."

"No…" Allena whispered before narrowing her eyes.

At that moment, a shadow flickered around Allena's waist, pulling her back and out of Apocryphos's grip. She screamed before hitting the grounds and rolling, quickly gaining her footing and getting ready to fight. A boy now stood in front of Apocryphos, dressed in a tux with a large top hat perched on his head. She wasn't sure weather to run forward, or run away. The boy made up her mind, lifting his arm and pointing to a door Allena hadn't noticed before. She didn't wait, running toward it and throwing it open, hearing a loud explosion as she did.

* * *

><p>Tyki wasn't sure what had happened. After Allena had been taken and the humans frozen, both nephlim and Dragon began preparing for a fight. Tyki on the other hand, ran for the double doors, to search for Allena. He wasn't sure where he was heading; he just knew he had to find her.<p>

The school suddenly seemed like a never ending maze to him, hallways and doors all seeming alike. He wasn't sure where he was going.

He turned a corner and suddenly found himself on the floor, a smaller body on top of him.

"Tyki!?" A female voice exclaimed, leaning up and off of his body.

"What happened to you?" Tyki asked, standing and brining Allena with him.

"I…well I was kidnapped I think. By Apocryphos…but someone helped me get away." She took a deep breath. "Where is everyone else?"

"In the Ballroom." Tyki explained.

"You just left them there!?" The girl yelled. "Apocryphos is taking the spell down that keeps everyone's powers suppressed. It's going to be an all out war! We have to stop them!" Then she was running again, down the hallway. Tyki cursed and quickly followed her.

"How did Apocryphos get in the school without anyone noticing?" Tyki asked.

"The spell suppressed his power, he's been here the entire time. He's the headmaster."

There was a loud explosion then, rattling the whole building and almost throwing Allena off her feet. Tyki quickly scooped Allena up before unfurling his wings and flying down the hall way.

'_This is just like…'_ Allena shook that thought from her head and urged Tyki to fly faster.

* * *

><p>Allena had been right about war, both sides jumping into action immediately after the spell had broken. The Nephlim were careful, trying not to cause any human casualties but the dragons were ruthless, attacking as if they were the only ones in the room.<p>

Allena's shouts went unheard as she and Tyki entered the room, the girl desperately trying to get them to stop. "We have to do something!" Allena yelled to Tyki, running forward and in between a battle between Rhoad and Lenalee. "Lenalee please stop!" She yelled, standing between the two. Rhoad growled, not liking her battle being interfered with. The pointed candles she had been using to fight Lenalee suddenly turned on Allena, flying forward with the intent to kill.

"Allen move!" Lenalee yelled, surging forward to help the girl. She wasn't quick enough, and Allena hadn't noticed Rhoads attack until the last minute.

Which was why she was surprised when none of the candles hit her. She had closed her eyes, braced for impact when she heard them hit something, but felt no pain. She opened her eyes and gasped, seeing Tyki in front of her, some of the candles sticking out of his body. His mask slowly fell from his face, landing in a forming puddle of his blood. Rhoad was frozen, eyes widened as she realized what he had done. Everyone else had also stopped to watch, all eyes on Tyki.

"This fight ends now." He growled, reaching up and pulling a candle out of his shoulder. "You were all stupid enough to fall right into Apocryphos' trap; to blinded by hate to see what was happening around you." He then pulled another candle out of his chest, dropping it to the floor. "You let him use you all as pawns." He removed the final one from his leg and threw it at Rhoad's feet, glaring at her.

"Tyki is right." The dragons all gasped, turning toward the doors leading to the balcony to see Adam, his top hat in place but a small frown creasing his face. "The only thing we will accomplish here is a massacre of innocent people. We are leaving. Nephlim, you are welcome to continue attacking at your own risk, we however, are going home." He moved his head, motioning for the dragons to follow him. Slowly, the obeyed moving forward without so much as one more look at the Nephlim.

Tyki watched them all move away before turning to Allena, looking down at her with golden eyes. She had tears in her eyes but she refused to let them fall, looking up at his face, the face she knew by heart.

"Joyed." She said, swallowing a lump in her throat. Tyki turned his gaze away from her, sighing.

_"Não queria que você também descobrisse desta forma." _He said in a low voice, turning his gaze back to her and watching as she backed up until she was standing by Lenalee's side. She looked down, not wanting to look at him anymore.

Tyki sighed, slowly walking over to the Earl who had waited for him, a look of understanding on his face. It made Tyki wonder how much he really knew about his situation, or if he just knew how it felt to be in this position.

He did not look back when he left.

* * *

><p><strong>"Beautiful. Absolutely Stunning." - "Bellíssima. Absolutamente deslumbrante.<strong>

**"I didnt want you too find out this way."- "Não queria que você também descobrisse desta forma."**


	15. Heat

**Edited**

* * *

><p>Allena sat on her bed, her window open, letting a cool breeze fill the room. Lenalee had helped her get undressed, scrub the makeup off, and remove the hair piece. She had spent the last hour and a half after that telling and re telling her story to Cross and the others. The only reason she had been let go was because Lavi noticed she was burning up.<p>

Allena had noticed that she was burning up, but she had thought it was because Cross had the heat on, or because she felt like she was being interrogated. She didn't know that she had a fever. She hadn't even felt sick. After Lavi had taken her temperature, finding it over 100 degrees, Cross had given get a weird look before leaving. As she was heading upstairs, Lenalee stopped her, passing her Tyki's mask that had fallen on the floor. It had shocked Allena; she hadn't seen Lenalee pick it up, and she was surprised that the girl had given it to her.

Allena picked the mask up off the bed, sighing as she thought about her new discovery. Tyki and Joyd, the same person. She set the mask on the windowsill, taking her shirt off to try and cool off. She kept her tank top on, lying down on the blankets and trying to get the heat out of her body.

* * *

><p>Tyki landed slowly on the girl's window sill, making sure not to make much noise. He figured she would be asleep, but he didn't expect his mask to be sitting on the windowsill. He quickly pulled it on before looking down at Allena, taking in every detail.<p>

She looked absolutely beautiful, lying before him on the crisp white bed. She was wearing a pink tank top, the cold November air causing perky buds to show, telling him she didn't have on a bra. Her underwear was plane white boy shorts, riding up, not much, but just enough.

Every inch of her body was covered in creamy white skin, her snow white hair coming to just above her shoulder and airing out around her head.

Tyki was sitting on her window sill, his dark brown hair clipped back. He watched her with his golden eyes, knowing this was forbidden, that _she_ was forbidden. Half Dragon, half Nephilim

They boy sighed and pulled the girls blanket over her body, not wanting her to get too cold. How could something so wrong look so perfect?

The sun began peeking over the clouds and Tyki sighed, sliding his mask up his head and leaning down to kiss the girl's cheek.

"_Doces sonhos, Proibida."_ He said as he closed the window before jumping into the nearby tree.

In a swift movement, Tyki jumped into the air, his skin beginning to shimmer and gleam like glass. As it fell away, it was replaced by shiny obsidian scales, layered and placed perfectly. His body grew until it was three times its original size, the shape changing to one with front and hind legs, a long tail, two wings, and a long snout.

His wings flapped soundlessly as he pushed himself higher into the sky, not once looking back to the house as he glided through the night.

* * *

><p>"I don't know what's wrong with her." Lavi explained. "I came in to check on her and she was just burning up." He didn't seem to know what to do or where to stand, pacing around the room and occasionally stopping near the door. Kanda had Cross on the phone while Lenalee was by Allena's bed side, dabbing her forehead with a wet rag.<p>

"Her fever just keeps getting worse." The girl said, frowning as Allena groaned and turned her head.

"Cross won't answer. I think he's-"

"Right here." Cross cut Kanda off, walking into the room and over to Allena. Everyone was so focused on them that they didn't notice Sheryl behind him until he was in the middle of the room.

"What the hell is a w-" Sheryl roughly grabbed Lavi's shirt, pulling him up and into the air.

"I was invited here, and last I heard, you didn't insult your guests." He hissed out, dropping Lavi to the floor. He sighed and moved over to Allena's bed side, making a 'shoo' motion to Lenalee who hesitantly moved, Sheryl taking her spot and touching the back of his hand to Allena's forehead. "Her mark is beautiful." He said, brushing his hand over the pentagram on Allena's forehead.

"Cross, would you like to explain what he's doing here?" Alma said, tilting his head as he gripped Kanda's arm.

"This isn't a normal fever, it's something only Dragons go through." Cross said. Alma opened his mouth to ask him to keep going when Sheryl continued.

"When a Dragon first hits maturity, they go through a change. A mark, maybe a weapon, their Dragon form." He smirked then. "And of course, they go through heat."

"Wait, heat as in…like, what animals go through?" Lavi asked, giving a quizzical look.

"Not exactly. When a Dragon reaches maturity, their blood fully activates. This brings surplus of power that their body isn't strong enough to hold. As a way to release this energy, Dragons perform intercourse, usually with multiple dragons, to pass the new power through their body. Eventually, the power inside of them will level out and the heat will pass. Until then, their bodies put itself into a state that releases pheromones to attract other Dragons and release this energy." Sheryl explained this with his usual smile, turning to look at everyone in the room.

"But she won't die if she doesn't release this energy." Kanda interjected.

"Of course not, she will just be extremely uncomfortable and, in simple terms, horny for a few days until the surplus of power evens out." He stood, reaching down to lift Allena out of the bed.

"What are you doing?" Lavi asked, going to take a step forward only for Lenalee to stop him.

"Taking her to the Noah house of course." He explained. "Unless of course you plan to deal with her maturity on your own, though, recalling how bad Tyki's was, I doubt you all have it in you. He was up for days doing nothing performing coitus with anyone he could get his hands on…it was rather bothersome." Sheryl said, scooping Allena up into his arms.

"What are you planning to do with her?" Lenalee asked, holding her hands to her chest.

"What I plan? Oh no, certainly not. I'm handing her over to Tyki. Don't worry, no one else will know that she is there. It's part of our deal." As Sheryl said this, all eyes turned to Cross.

"Deal?" Kanda finally asked.

"He wanted some information and in return, he will help, and return, her." Cross said, taking out a cigarette. "Don't worry about it. I've got this covered."

"But why Tyki?" Lavi asked. "Why hand her over to one specific Noah?"

"I'll let this one explain that to you when she returns. Until then, have fun." And with that, Sheryl was leaving, carrying Allena with him out the door.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Doces Sonhos, Proibida = Sweet Dreams Forbidden One.<strong>_


	16. Death

**Edited**

* * *

><p>Tyki stepped out of the shower and sighed, taking off his towel from around his waist and using it to dry his hair. He had just gotten back awhile ago and decided to take a shower, the house surprisingly quiet. He had just made it to his dresser when the smell hit him, making him groan and almost double over. He gripped the sides of the dresser to stop himself from kneeling, letting out a strained breath as he turned toward his door, the origin of the scent.<p>

Seconds later, it burst open, Sheryl stepping inside with Allena in his arms. She looked completely out of it, her eyes half way open and her face flushed. "Oh good." Sheryl said, his face colored with blush and sweat dripping from his forehead. "Your home." He swiftly stepped over to the bed and practically threw Allena onto it, turning toward his brother and sporting a pair of _strained_ pants.

"What-"

"I'll explain later. Right now I'm going to go to my villa and perform coitus with my wife." And with that he was walking out again, rather quickly at that. Tyki slowly turned to look at the girl on his bed who hadn't moved an inch, her chest rising and falling quickly with her breaths. He didn't want to moved, but the erection between his legs had him inching toward the girl. He had never smelt anything so _erotic_ and perfect before; never felt the need to fuck someone this bad except for when…

He came to the conclusion quick enough; the girl was in heat. Tyki cursed his brother for bringing the girl here, deciding to wring him for information later. He crawled onto the bed, sliding the girl up to the pillows and gently shaking the girl.

"Garota…" Tyki began, making her gray eyes flick up to his golden ones.

"J-" She stopped and swallowed, blinking lazily. "Tyki…my bodies so hot…do I have a fever?" She asked him.

"Yes…" Tyki cupped her face. "You have a very high fever." He explained. "And right now there is only on thing that can help you."

"Your brother said…I was in heat?" She asked. Tyki nodded.

"You can probably guess what needs to be done in order to help you…why you were brought here." He wanted to jump her, but he knew that would probably scare the girl, or piss her off. She nodded slowly and turned her head.

"I'm still mad at you…but" She sighed, turning her head back to look at him. "I understand you're going to help me…so…as long as it's you…I'll be okay." She said. Tyki was quick to act , leaning forward to kiss her while his hands went to her tank, the same she had been wearing before. "Wait…" Allena said, covering Tyki's mouth with her hands to stop his advance. "Can i…wear one of your shirts?" She asked. He pulled back a bit, wondering why she would ask something like that. She had been naked in front of him many times before, so why would she be shy now.

Then he noticed it, his eyes flicking to her left hand and noticing the color difference. He wondered why he hadn't noticed it before, at the dance, when he had visited her early that night while she was asleep, and not when Sheryl had just brought her into the room.

At the dance she had been wearing gloves. When she was sleeping, her left arm was shoved under her pillow. Then, when Sheryl had brought her in, her scent had distracted him. Now her arm stood out, red and black against his gold comforter. It looked like it had been burned, but it abruptly stopped an inch or so below her shoulder.

He wanted to ask about it but he decided not too, getting up and going to his closet to pull out a crimson dress shirt. He walked back over to the bed; watching Allena take off the tank, bear underneath, before she allowed him to slip the shirt onto her. He slowly buttoned it and then waited for the girl to let him continue. When she nodded he leaned forward again, kissing her softly and running his fingers through her hair.

She submitted easily, not protesting when he removed her blue boy shorts, his fingers grazing her thighs. He left her lips in favor for her neck, kissing and sucking there as his fingers moved further between her legs, her underwear cast off the bed. She groaned when the first finger entered her, Tyki finding her already wet and ready to go; one of the perks of being in heat one would think.

He didn't waist any time, reaching down to guide himself inside her. She arched as he did so, turning her head and letting a gasp escape her lips. Tyki kissed the part of her chest that was exposed, slowly thrusting his hips into her, letting her get used to the slow movement. Her hands came up to grip his shoulders, the nails on her left hand serving as a greater pain then those on the right. Tyki didn't mind though, arching and driving himself inside the girl.

Her legs wrapped around his waist, making it a bit harder for him to move but he wasn't complaining, his hips thrusting faster into the girl. Allena's arms wrapped around his neck, Tyki sitting up a bit and bringing her body with him. He moved his legs to allow a bit of leverage, grabbing the girl's waist and pulling her flush against him. They were as close as they could ever get now, skin against cloth, locked together as if trying to become one.

"Faster." Allena whispered into his ear, her lips touching his cheek. He didn't need to be told twice, roughly snapping his hips forward and into the girl bellow him. Allena gasped, letting out small noises of appreciation but never once letting go of him. Tyki was the same, trying to bring her closer as they both neared their completion.

Allena reached it first, gripping his hair and gasping loudly, her body locking up. Tyki groaned as she tightened around him, brining him to his own end shortly after.

They stayed in the same position until Tyki recovered, rolling to the side and pulling the comforter around his lower half. He was still catching his breath when Allena rolled on top of him, reaching back to jerk him back into an erection.

"I know I just came but…the heat won't go away." Allena explained, getting into position before sliding down on Tyki's tool. He groaned, still not fully recovered as she began riding.

This was going to be a long night.

* * *

><p>Tyki lay on his bed, the comforter thrown off to the floor, the gold sheets barely covering his mid section. He was staring blankly up at the ceiling, his arms spread out, chest raising and falling quickly.<p>

He was exhausted.

He had tried everything to satisfy Allena's heat; his cock, his fingers, his tongue, grinding, even some toys Sheryl had dropped by.

"_Hello little brother." Tyki sighed in relief, leaning against his door frame with the comforter wrapped around his waist. _

"_Please tell me you're here to help me." Tyki said, sighing. _

"_Now now, I remember how bad your heat was, after all, you did de flower most of my maids, boys included. I had to hire another ten people while you locked the others away in your room. Since your one man and not ten, I brought you these." He held up a bag, filled with colorful boxes and Tyki didn't need to ask that they were._

"_Graças aos deuses." Tyki said, grabbing the bag. _

"_I also brought some clothes that should fit her, some of Rhoad's…I don't think she's ever worn them." He said off handedly. "Also, Lord Millennium is ill, Lulubell is taking care of him so I don't think you have to worry about being caught. Rhoad is at our villa with her mother, and I shall be retiring back as well." He placed his hand on Tyki's shoulder. "Se divirta!" He said with a smile before walking away._

* * *

><p>He sighed again, draping his arm over his eyes. How long had it been since they had been at it? What time was it? When was the last time they had eaten, or slept for that matter?<p>

"Tyki…" The girl's voice said from his right, a finger poking at his side.

"Não é possível que queira mais!" He explained loudly, turning to look at the girl. Her stomach answered for her, growling loudly and making the girl blush. "You're hungry…" He said, thankful that she didn't want another round. He got up, going to his dresser and pulling on a pair of pajama pants. He then pulled out some boxers, walking over to Allena and sliding them up her bare legs. She looked up at him, reaching out for him and asking him to carry her. He obeyed, scooping her up and carrying her over to the door.

"You sure were not going to get caught?" She asked lowly.

"The Earl's sick, Lulubell is caring for him, Jasdevi went to their Villa, and Sheryl took Rhoad to their villa to be with Rhoad's mother." Tyki explained. He carried her down the stairs, walking into the kitchen and setting her on the counter.

"What would you like?" He asked her, opening the fridge.

"I don't know…" She said, closing her eyes and leaning against the cabinet. "What do you have?"

"Fruit. Sheryl must have gone shopping, no one else buys fruit." Tyki explained.

"Fruit is good." Tyki nodded, taking out a pineapple, some mangos, a few apples, strawberries, a bushel of grapes, cherries, nectarines, and some guava. He washed them all off before skinning and cutting them all up, even removing the pits from the cherries. When he was done, he washed off his hands, drying them on a rag. Allena grabbed a slice of apple, biting into it and looking up to Tyki. She blinked then blushed and looked down, crossing her legs. Tyki understood immediately, sighing and rubbing his eyes. "I'm sorry." She said, playing with the hem of Tyki's pants.

"It's not your fault. I was worse when I was in heat." He admitted, moving closer to her and lifting her slightly, sliding the boxers off her hips. She waited patiently as he lowered his pants slightly, pumping himself until he was ready. Allena situated herself so she was barely on the counter, allowing Tyki to slide into her. She groaned, wrapping her arms round Tyki's neck to keep herself from falling. He started a lazy rhythm, already tired but determined to finish his task.

By the looks of it, he wouldn't have to be at it long before the girl connected to him would reach her end. Allena was already gasping, her grip periodically loosening then tightening again.

"Tyki, is that you down there?" Tyki froze, jerking forward and drawing a moan out of Allena, his hand quickly slapping over her mouth to silence her. She looked at him with half lidded eyes, oblivious to what had just happened. "Tyki..." heels began to clank down the stairs, Lulu Bells' stilettos no doubt and Allena was broken from her trace as panic welled inside her.

"You really don't want to come down here." Tyki said, frozen in place. Lulu Bell stopped on the stairs.

"And why is that?" She asked.

"Because I'm…" He looked down at Allena as his brain worked out an excuse. "Currently in between the legs of one of our maids." Allena's eyes narrowed just a fraction as she glared at Tyki.

"You have got to be kidding me." Lulu Bell said, still out of sight on the stairs. "It better not be-"

"It's not Meme, but I would appreciate it if you would leave so I can finish what I started and send this pretty girl home." Tyki said, smiling at Allena mischievous before pulling his hips back and snapping them forward roughly, drawing a muffled moan from the girl.

"God your on the countertop aren't you?" Lulu Bell asked before adding, "Never mind, I don't want to know. Just hurry up and finish and clean up when you're done." And with that she was walking back up the stairs. Tyki never once stopped moving and by time the last 'clack' of the heels sounded, Allena had toppled over the edge, her legs wrapped firmly around Tyki's thighs.

The Noah smirked, slowly letting Allena relax before he pulled out, not reaching his orgasm but then again, not really wanting too. He grabbed some napkins from the counter, cleaning Allena up before wiping himself off and tucking himself back into his pants.

"Judging by that look I'm guessing I'm going to have to carry you back up the stairs." Tyki said, watching the dazed look on the girls face.

"I'll carry the bowl." Was all she said, picking up said item.

* * *

><p>When they had gotten back to Tyki's room, they somehow lapsed back into their game of truth, Allena asking the random question "What is your favorite position?" before they began to eat. They asked simple questions, favorite this or that, worse of this time, best of this flavor. By time Allena began to get tired, the bowl of fruit was gone and it was Tyki's turn to as the question.<p>

"What is the thing you are afraid of most?" he asked, laying on his back with Allena's head on his chest, the blankets pulled up around them.

"Depends, do you mean an actual physical thing or a mental thing?" Allena questioned.

"Both." Tyki answered.

"Physically…needles." She said, making Tyki chuckle. "But mentally…I guess being powerless…not being able to protect the people around me." She stopped for a second, thinking. "And I'm afraid to be forgotten after I die." Tyki didn't say anything, noticing Allena's eyes fall closed as she began to fall asleep.

* * *

><p>After another day and a half, Allena's heat had finally began to die down. Tyki gave her the clothes that once belonged to Rhoad that Sheryl had given him before pushing her into the bathroom, complaining that she smelt of sweat and sex. She came out dressed in a black long sleeve shirt, cut just bellow her shoulders to show her chest and back and a black skirt coming only a few inches below her thighs. Black leggings covered the skin on her legs and black ankle boots covered her feet.<p>

"You mind if I borrow a jacket?" Tyki smirked, walking over to his closet and pulling out a hoodie that he never wore. Shortly after that, he was flying her to their meeting place by the Naiad pond, deciding it was best not to get to close to Allena's house. "Thank you." Allena said, surprising him with a hug before beginning to walk off.

Tyki watched her go, turning around when he felt the familiar tug that meant his family was calling him.

"_Eu acjo… que é a hora de acabar com isso." _He said quietly, knowing that eventually his and Allena's relationship would have to end so why not now?

Tyki unfurled his wings and started on his way home.

* * *

><p>The house was quiet when Allena opened the front door, not a good sign, but then again considering where she had been for the past couple of days she couldn't blame the silence. "Hello?" She asked, setting inside her house and closing the door. "Master? G-" She stopped when Lenalee came down the stairs, quickly hugging Allena tightly.<p>

"Hey Lenalee." Allena said, surprised. "I guess I owe you guys an ap-"

"Just shut up Allen." Lenalee said, tears in her eye, her voice cracking.

"What's…wrong…" Allena could feel her heart speed up. This wasn't about her, this was something else. What had happened in her absence? She then noticed Lavi and Kanda, both by the stairs and avoiding her gaze. "Where is Master Cross?" She asked, Lenalee let out a sob at his name and Allena's heart shattered. "No…" She pushed Lenalee away from her, jumping the railing and bolting up the stairs to Cross's room.

"Master!" She yelled, throwing the door open and freezing at what she saw. The large window in his room was smashed, blood smearing the broken glass, walls, and window seat. There was no sign of him anywhere, and Allena quickly came to a conclusion of that happened. She dropped to her knees, tears gathering in her eyes as her friends crowded the door behind her, not knowing what to do.

"Why…" No one could answer her, looking down at her feet as Allena began to sob, hugging herself for comfort.

Marian Cross had been murdered.

* * *

><p>"<strong>You cant possibly want more!" = "não é possível que queira mais!"<strong>  
><strong>"Thank the gods."= "Graças aos deuses<strong>  
><strong>"Have fun!"=" Se divirta!"<strong>

**"I think...it's time to end this."= Eu acjo… que é a hora de acabar com isso."**


	17. Grave

**Edited**

* * *

><p>"Lord Millennium, I'm glad to see you are well…" Tyki stopped as he surveyed the room, noticing all of his family looking solemn and depressed. Adam was wearing a pair of pajamas, looking a bit pale and sickly.<p>

"We have lost another of our family." The Earl said, bowing his head. "Skin." Tyki's blood suddenly ran cold, his eyes widening. "Oddly enough, he wasn't too far from here. It seems he had completed his mission early and was heading home…" The Earl stopped, sitting in a chair to better steady himself.

"Was the body-"

"What body?" Sheryl asked. "There was hardly anything left of him."

"Then how do we know for sure that it was-"

"I checked the Family Tree." Adam said. "Skin truly is dead." Everyone stayed quiet, not sure what else to say. "I have called Jasdevi back. They should be here within the week. I don't want to take any chances so I will send a team to pick them up." He sighed, standing to head over to the stairs. "I will not lose anymore of my family." The Earl whispered before beginning to walking up the stairs. "I will be going out for a walk shortly to clear my mind." He informed them before he was out of sight.

"Who could have done this?" Lulu Bell asked, wiping her eyes with a small handkerchief.

"That's an easy answer." Rhoad said, her normal childish voice replaced with one laced with age. "The damn Nephilim."

* * *

><p>"Those damn dragons!" Lavi yelled as he paced at the foot of the stairs. "It had to be them. There is no one else!"<p>

"Lavi please…Allen might hear you…" Allena sighed, deciding to close the library door before she heard what Lavi had to say about her. He knew where she had been. Allena wiped the tears from her eyes and stood, walking over to Cross's desk.

She had been taking out of his room and Kanda, being the only person able to keep his emotions at bay, explained to her that no one had been home when it happened and they had yet to find a body. The Dark Order had already had people investigate while she was away. A few more Nephilim were being stations with them to make sure nothing happened.

Tim campyslid out of her sleeve and flew onto the desk, rubbing at Allena's face as he tried to comfort her. She sighed, trying not to think about what happened in the other room. She leaned back in the chair and covered her eyes, '_Don't think about it!'_ She told herself, _'Just forget about it!'_ Then she got an idea, something her master had always said. Liquor. Enough if it made you forget.

Allena began rummaging through the drawers, desperately looking for anything with alcohol in it and not stopping till she found it. She came up with half a bottle of Vodka, which considering she had a low tolerance it was more than enough. Allen took the top cork out of the bottle and smelled the clear liquid inside, her eyes watering as she did. It smelled horrible. Allena raised the bottle to take a drink but stopped.

If anyone down stairs found her they would probably take the bottle away.

"Come on Tim!" Allena said, stretching her arm out for him to flutter onto. When he was on her shoulder Allena quickly opened the window and without a second thought, jumped into the tree beside the house. She expertly climbed down; bottle still in her hand before she ran into the woods, not exactly sure where she was going but know she had to get away.

* * *

><p>It wasn't until she had had a good amount of the Vodka that she had the idea to go to Mana's grave. She wasn't drunk but she was at the point where she felt warm and wasn't thinking straight. She was proud with herself when she managed to reach the graveyard, feeling her feet get heavy as she passed the boundary preventing anyone but a dragon to enter.<p>

Had she been sober, she would have remembered that she wasn't supposed to be able to walk, that the spell wasn't affecting her like it had before.

When she reached Mana's grave however, her mind momentarily cleared and she felt stupid. Stupid to believe drinking could make her forget. Stupid for leaving Cross alone. Stupid for letting Tyki fall in love with her. Stupid about everything.

She was crying again now, Tim curled against her neck, trying to comfort her.

"Mana…what do I do now?" She asked, dropping onto her knees on his grave. She had never felt so alone, weeping to herself by her father's grave. Her guardian was gone, Tyki wasn't here, her brother was missing…

She let herself cry, the bottle forgotten until there were no more tears left. She sat beside the tombstone, leaning on it, her eyes sore and red. "Tell me what to do Mana. I'm alone…" Her friends briefly flashed through her mind. Lavi. Lenalee. Kanda. Alma… She briefly wondered why she felt lonely when she still had them. But then again, they were only partly her friends. They hated half of what she was. She closed her eyes, drifting in and out of sleep.

In her half sleep state, she began to hear footsteps, slowly getting closer and louder. She opened her eyes, looking up in the direction of the noise and the name passed through her lips before she could realize that she wasn't dreaming and it couldn't have been him.

"Mana?" She asked, looking up at the man in front of her. Sleep began to fade and Allena stared up at the stranger who also looked extremely familiar to her. The man himself look surprised, well, extremely shocked was more like it. He had black hair, pulled back and away from his face and long enough to graze the base of his neck. A few strands of his hair refused to be pulled back with the rest, and he looked as if he had just started growing a beard and mustache, the thin lack hairs staying close to his skin. "Oh…" Allena said, rubbing her eyes. "I'm sorry. You just looked like someone I knew." She explained, looking down.

"May I ask…who I look like?" The man said, having gotten over his initial shock. Hesitantly he moved forward, awkwardly sitting in front of her. On normal circumstances, Allena would have been panicking, but for some reason she was calm.

"My father…" She said, turning her head to feel the cool gravestone.

"This is his grave I assume?" The man asked, gesturing with a gloved hand to the headstone. Allena nodded slowly, looking into the man's brown eyes. "I knew this man very well." The man said, causing Allena's heart to jump. Would he ask about her? Did he know about Mana marrying a Nephilim? Was she in danger?

The man didn't seem to notice her panic and instead changed the subject, avoiding all possible questions. "Why are you here alone?" He asked. "Shouldn't you be with someone? To be looked after?" Allena didn't reply, biting her lip. "What about the rest of your family?" He asked. "Surely they are worried about you."

"I don't know if I have any other family." The girl replied. "Someone I looked up to as a father figure died only a short while ago. I have friends…but sometimes they don't feel like my family…they can't seem to accept a part of me…and my brother…well I haven't seen him in years."

"What about your mother?" He asked. "I only assume since she isn't buried next to your father that she is alive?" Allena shook her head.

"She died In childbirth…" She let the sentence carry on, expecting the man to push the question of why she wasn't buried here but he didn't.

"And you don't know of any other family? Any aunts, uncles, cousins, or grandparents?" He said the last word with a gentle smile, his hands reaching out to touch her.

"I have no idea really. I guess…there must be someone…" The man tilted his head, watching her face and smiling. She looked so much like Mana right now. Her brows furrowed, lips pursed, eyes swimming with questions that will go unasked. Mana always had something on his mind but never thought it right to ask them; never the less, his thirst for knowledge was always present, as it was with Allena.

"You really do resemble your father." The man said, pulling Allena from her thoughts. "Besides the hair of course, and the eyes. But you have his nose, and ears, and you have the same look in your eyes when you're thinking." Allena blinked at him in surprise.

"So you were really close to him?" She bit her lips, wanting to ask something but not knowing if it was the best idea, he was a stranger after all, even if he did look familiar.

"If you wish to ask something you only need to speak it." His gaze was soft and welcoming and Allena couldn't help but open up a bit.

"Can you tell me about him? Mana I mean. He died when I was little so I never really got to know him…" The man smiled and nodded, thinking for a second before jumping into a story then began with, "When your father was little…"

* * *

><p>Allena smiled to herself as she though of the stranger she had met by Mana's grave. He had been so nice, like she was family. Allena smiled lightly to herself, feeling as if she had someone who accepted her without even truly knowing who she was. She just hoped she would be able to meet the man again.<p>

Movement caught her eye and she turned to see Tyki, smoking a cigarette. They locked eye before Allena trotted over and hugged him around the waist, her face buried in his shirt. "Master Cross was killed." She whispered.

"As was Skin." Tyki replied, throwing his cigarette on the ground and stepping on it. He gently set his hands on Allena's arms, pushing her away from him. It was then that Allena noticed his grim expression.

"What?" She asked. He opened his mouth to tell her something but stopped, sliding his bottom jaw so his top and bottom canines lined up. He then slowly got down on one knee to be able to be at a leveled height with the girl.

Allena clenched her fists. She knew what this was. This was what someone did to her when they were going to tell her something horrible that would hurt. Neah had done this to her when he told he was leaving, Mana had done this to her when he told her she would never be able to know her mother, and Cross had done this to her when she was no longer allowed to be his apprentice.

"This can't go on any longer." He began. "We…are over. The next time we meet, one of us-" Allena tried to pull her self away from him, tears gathering in her eyes. "One of us will kill the other!" He yelled, finishing his sentence. "Are you listening to me?" Tyki stood, shaking the girl.

"Why!?" Allena yelled "You said you loved me! You said you-" Tyki let her go and she lost her footing, falling back and catching herself on a tree. "Was it a lie?" She whispered, tears in her eyes.

"No." Tyki replied. "But do you really think-" He stopped, running a hand through his hair. "The next time we meet will be on the battlefield." He said before unfurling his wings and beating down on the air, propelling his body off of the ground and into the dark sky.


	18. Talk

**Edited**

* * *

><p>The first thing Allena saw when she came through the door was that they had guests. The second thing she saw was Kanda and Alma humping on the couch. When Kanda saw her he immediately pushed Alma off, looking, which greatly confused Allena since she had never seen this look on his face, worried. He stood, going to walk toward her but stopping when she shook her head and turned to open the sliding door to the kitchen.<p>

"You don't want to go in there!" Alma yelled but it was too late. Allena stepped into the kitchen just in time to see Lenalee hop off the counter, pulling her panties back up and under her skirt. Lavi was in front of her, quickly zipping up his pants and trying to hide what the two had done from the younger girl.

Allena felt bitter. Everyone else could be happy but she couldn't? They could be with the ones they loved, they could hold them close and not worry about anyone judging them. That, and the one they loved didn't just tell them that the next time they met, one of them would kill the other. These thoughts passed through her mind and due to her lightly intoxicated state and the bitterness she was feeling she couldn't stop the words from coming out of her mouth.

"Great, Cross isn't even gone that long and this place becomes a whore house." Lavi's eyes widened and Lenalee's jaw hit the floor. Behind her, Allena could hear Alma let out a surprised laugh and Lavi opened his mouth to say something, knowing something was wrong with the girl. Allena didn't want to listen however, turning and dashing up the stairs with Lavi running after her. She barely managed to lock the door before Lavi's hand was trying to turn the handle.

"Allen, open the door please?" He asked from the other side. Allena let out a breath, her voice quivering with tears.

"Go away Lavi." She said, laying down on her bed and curling into a ball.

"Come on Beansprout…you know you can talk to me. And don't say that nothings wrong cuz' what you just said…that wasn't you." Allena closed her eyes, feeling as if she wanted to go home. _I am home._ She told her self, the hole in her chest growing bigger. She wanted to fall asleep and never wake up, to just disappear and not have to deal with this pain. "Allen, come on. We're all hurting, we're all missing Cross. But we have to stay together and get through this. We have to stay strong and avenge him."

"YOU DON'T KNOW ANYTHING!" She yelled, covering her ears and curling tighter into herself.

It was quiet then, save for the sound of metal clanking against metal. It was a low sound and it wasn't until a few seconds later that Allena realized she knew what that sound was. She got up, grabbing her baseball bat and moving into a batters position, ready to swing. She waited, and sure enough a soft 'click' was heard before the door slightly opened.

Allena swung the bat hard, cracking it against the wooden door so hard that it slammed into the hinge and bounced back out. The momentum forced it all the way open to show Lavi sitting on the floor. He had been surprised and fallen back, shock written on his face.

"There is a reason why there are fucking locks on doors!" Allena screamed, slamming it back into place and re locking the door.

"What a temper." A voice from the window said, making Allena whirl. She was met by a boy with dark eyes, sharp teeth, tattoos under his eyes, and bandages wrapped around his neck and forehead. Seconds later, Allena was on her bed, using the end of the bat to bash in the kids face. The force knocked his head back but he didn't let go of her window sill.

"Fuck me!" he said, grabbing his nose with one hand. Allena went to hit him again and he threw his hand up. "Wait! I come with food!" He said, blinking at her. She stopped and looked at him, allowing him to pull himself over the window sill and sit.

"Are you stupid?" She spat, dropping the bat.

"Maybe." He answered, slipping a bag off his shoulders and passing it to the girl. She snatched it from his grasp, letting out an exasperated sigh.

"Do you not understand that I want to be alone?" she asked.

"No you don't." He said, smiling creepily. "You just don't want to be with them. I can tell you have a lot to get off your chest, you just don't want judging pricks to hear what you have to say." Allena opened her mouth to object but found herself unable too.

"I bet if you heard half of my secrets you'll turn into one of those judgmental pricks too." She said instead as he took his bag from her and opened it up, taking out some odd shaped packages.

"Try me." He said, setting them on the window sill.

"I'm half dragon and half Nephilim." She said, glaring with her hands on her hip.

"Cool." He said, unwrapping on of the packages to reveal some kind of miniature Danishes. "Does that mean you're sterile?" He asked. Caught by surprise Allena just stared.

"What?" She asked.

"Well if you're a half breed that usually means your sterile right? Like a mule. Can't have kids." One look at the girl said that this wasn't what she wanted to hear.

"Anyway, General Tiedoll gave me all this food before I left but I'm not going to eat all of it." Allena once again opened her mouth to protest but stopped when her stomach rumbled. "And I'm sure that little golem in your hood is dying to eat." Timcampy flew out of the girl's hood and flew around in circles. The boy opened another package, revealing some kind of bread that smelled of strawberries. Allena sat on her bed by the boy, letting him crumble up some of the bread for Timcampy to eat.

"You're Daisya Barry aren't you?" She finally asked. He nodded. "Kanda talks about you sometimes." They lapsed back into silence before Allena spoke again. "So I can talk to you about anything and you promise you won't judge me?" He shrugged.

"I don't see a reason why I should. It's not my job to judge you." And with that Allena began to pour her heart out.

* * *

><p>Daisya was mostly quiet as Allena talked, putting in a few things every now and then but otherwise waiting until she was done to give her his opinion.<p>

"I get where you're coming from when you say you feel like you're alone. First your dad, then your brother, now Cross. And the others seem to hate half of what you are and expect you to choose between your two half's. However, don't doubt that they love you, especially Lavi. I bet he thinks of himself as something equal to your brother." Allena nodded, taking another of the Danishes and stuffing it into her mouth. "What you did with Tyki was pretty dangerous and stupid but pretty brave too." Allena looked up at him, realizing it was the first time she had heard a Nephilim call him by his name outside of school. Usually it was "The Noah" or "Worm" but never Tyki. "As for what he said to you, well, my guess is he is scared and hurting just like you are. He wants to protect his family, just like you did when you made that deal with him."

"He does have a good point about your Mum and Dad though. It can't be a coincidence that they were a couple around the time this war started, nor the fact that you were born five years into the war. They probably had the heart, but then the question is where is it?" Allena expected him to push her to try and remember ever seeing it to find out its location but he kept right on talking. "One thing does confuse me though. Cross and that Noah seemed to die within the same time frame." Allena looked up at him, questioning where he was going with his reasoning. "Kanda explained that they were at Komui's when Cross was killed, and Komui can back them up. We know the Nephilim weren't responsible for the death of that Noah-"

"So maybe the Noah weren't responsible for the death of Cross." Allena finished for him.

"And from what you have told me there's only two people who could have done it, one in particular that I think actually did do it." Allena scooted closer to him, listening intently.

"When you were at the school you met Apocryphos and a mystery guy. The guy seemed to be helping you so that only leaves one guy up for the task." She nodded, agreeing with him.

"Apocryphos." He nodded.

"As if one enemy weren't enough, now we have two." Allena nodded and rubbed her eyes, watching the sun peek over the horizon. "Well, you get some sleep. I'm going on patrol with Kanda." He ruffled Allena's hair and hopped from the window, leaving the food in place.

Allena looked at it and sighed, moving them off the window sill and closing the window. Timcampy was curled up on her pillow, asleep, and the silence was eerie to Allena. She sighed again and moved her blankets aside, sliding underneath them and laying down.

She closed her eyes, happy that she had been able to talk to someone and not be judged in the least.


	19. Action

**Edited**

* * *

><p>"You summoned us, Lord Mikk?" Tyki turned to look at the dragons who had gathered. They were weak, low leveled scum who followed any order a Noah gave them, desperate for praise and payment.<p>

"I need you to gather more of your class." Tyki said, swishing his cup full of red wine.

"May I inquire as to why?" The first one asked again. Tyki's golden eyes locked onto him.

"We are preparing for a battle." Tyki said, taking a sip of his wine.

"Are these orders from Lord-"

"The Earl is not to know." Tyki clarified, making the dragons shift uneasily. "Do I make myself clear?" He growled, smashing his glass on the wall by the small group. They all quickly whispered they're agreements before bowing and leaving the room, leaving Tyki staring out the window. The phone rang in the hall, probably Rhoad or Sheryl asking where he was. He never stayed in his villa alone, not since the war, he either stayed with Sheryl at his villa or at the Noah's main house. But tonight he had a lot to think about. He turned, picking up a deck of cards he had one of the maid make awhile ago, something for Allena. It was a deck of cards, custom made just for her complete with her name. He had meant to give them to her but never seemed to find the right time. He picked up the deck and slipped it into his pocket sighing and rubbing the back of his neck before turning toward the door.

"_Logo vai estar acabado."_ He said before grabbing his coat and heading outside to think.

* * *

><p>"<em>Diasya is gone. His body wasn't found." <em>Those were the first words Allena heard when she woke up that morning. She went back to sleep for awhile after that, waking up again late in the afternoon and deciding it was time to do something. She took a deep breath before opening her door and going downstairs.

Marie, Suman, Miranda, and Krory were all in the living room, bidding Allena hello before going back to their conversation. Allena nodded to them before opening the sliding door to the kitchen where Lenalee was waiting.

"I'm sorry for what I said, I didn't mean it." Allena said before Lenalee could say anything. "I don't want to talk about it." She added when Lenalee opened her mouth. "Where's Kanda?" She asked.

"Outside." She said with a small smile. Allena nodded and thanked her, heading outside to get Kanda.

* * *

><p>"I need you to hear me out on something, just you and me." She told him. Kanda nodded, sheathing Mugen on his waist and turning to head inside only for Alma to grab his arm.<p>

"Who said you could be alone with my boyfriend?" Alma said, pouting at Allena.

"Alma, I'm really not in the mood for-"

"Where Kanda goes, I go!" He said, making Kanda roll his eyes.

"That's it!" Allena yelled, squaring her shoulders. "I am so sick of your obsession with Kanda! You are literally suffocating him! Let him fucking breath Alma! He can talk to whoever the fuck he wants! I'm surprised he isn't sick of you from how little space you're giving him so seriously BACK OFF because Kanda doesn't want anyone but you and no one but you wants him!" Allena took a deep breath and released it, having gained Lavi's attention from the other side of the yard. Kanda's eyes were wide and Alma was frozen in shock. "Sorry…I'm sorry it's just…a lot has happened to me recently and it's been bugging me…sorry." Allena took a few steps back, looking at the ground.

Kanda sighed but didn't seem mad. "You go inside. I'll be up in a minute." Allena nodded as he turned to Alma, kissing the boy gently before whispering to him to lowly for Allena to hear.

Lavi jogged over to her and walked her to the stairs, his hands in his pockets with his elbows pointed outward. "I apologized to Lenalee." Allena said. Lavi nodded and smiled.

"Don't feel too bad about that." Lavi said. "We all know you have been through a lot recently. And everyone has been dying to tell Alma that." Lavi and Allena shared a laugh.

"Lavi…there are some things that I haven't told you…that I cant tell you…at least not yet." Lavi tilted his head a bit, his green eyes watching Allena attentively. "If I tell you, then you are either going to have to betray me, or the order, and I can't put you in that position." Lavi thought for a second.

"It has something to do with the night of the dance, doesn't it? You didn't tell me and Cross the whole story." Allena nodded.

"I'm sorry Lavi, I want to tell you but-"

"No, it's okay." He smiled lightly. "One day I'll hear everything, but for now it has to stay a secret." Allena nodded. "Now go inside before you freeze."

* * *

><p>"Everything okay?" Allena asked as Kanda slipped into her room.<p>

"Fine." Kanda answered, "Now what do you want to talk about?"

"What would you say…if I told you I was the princess to the dragon race?" Kanda was quiet for awhile before he answered.

"Princess?" Allena nodded. "Prove it." Kanda grabbed Allena's desk chair and sat on it backwards so he would fold his arms and set them on the back of the chair. It was obvious that for once he was flabbergasted, unsure of exactly what to do and hungry for more information. Allena explained to him about what had happened at the dance. "And you didn't tell anyone this till now?" Allena nodded.

"I wasn't sure telling Cross would have been the best idea. And I haven't told you till now because after the dance, I went into heat…then Cross was killed…"

"You didn't have time." Kanda nodded.

"Also…I can't be sure I believe this."

"How so?" Kanda asked.

Allena took a breath, realizing Kanda wanted straight facts. "I have heard two different versions of the story of the Prince and princess so far, but both times I have heard them I was told they were only fairly tails, not real." Allena went over to her desk and grabbed the book on the Noah family she had grabbed on her way back up to her room. "Plus…If Mana was a Prince of the Noah clan…then he and his brother Neah…they would be in here, but they aren't." She handed Kanda the book, watching him flip through it. "That, and the fact that Tyki has brought me to the dragon graveyard, but when we went to Mana's grave, he didn't seem to know the name. Granted, he may have never met Mana…but the Noah Prince should be well known."

Kanda nodded his head in agreement, closing the book. "Now that I think about it, I have never heard the name either, not in any of the books or from any generals."

"How did they tell you the war started? Besides the stories." Allena asked

"No one ever really has. Just the mention of a betrayal, and the heart involved." Kanda bit his lip, thinking. "I'll bet you it's the same for the dragons. I bet you they all know of the story, but no one knows what really happened."

"That doesn't make any sense though. If the stories are true, at least partly, then wouldn't both races know that?" Allena asked.

"Not if all dragons had their memories swiped and all Nephlim who truly knew were killed off." Kanda explained.

"Swiped? As in erased?" Allena asked. Kanda nodded. "How is that possible?"

Kanda stood carrying the Noah book with him and motioning for Allena to follow. They went down to the library, opening the secret door and stepping inside to the closed off part of the library. Kanda closed the door behind them, the room falling black before a match was lit and brought to a lantern. Allena blinked to get used to the new light, watching Kanda lift the lantern and scan the books until he found the one he wanted. He pulled it out and threw it onto the table spine first, making the book fall over to a page with a picture taking up both the left and right sides of the pages. Ten people sat around a circular table, the chair at the top the biggest.

"The counsel." Kanda explained. Allena looked at him, questioning him with her eyes. "You know about the dragon king right?" Allena nodded. "Well what most Nephlim don't know about is the council. They aren't famous because they almost never have to gather. The council is made up of the dragon king's nine siblings. It would be ten, but one disappeared. They have to power to overrule what the king says and even order the king to do something."

"Then what's the point of having a king?" Allena asked. "It sounds like these guys have all the power."

"No, they only have power when the King proves himself unfit to rule." Allena thought for a second. "They can not overthrow him, but in the instant when something happened concerning the king, they have the power to pass judgment, even over the king himself if needed."

"Oh." She said, looking up at the samurai. "In one version of the story the King was forced to kill his own son. So they," Her fingers passed over the picture. "They forced him to do it. Because they saw Neah as a traitor, they found the king unfit to judge him." She sat down. "But how could they do that? Neah was their nephew…The king was their brother…"

"If they didn't pass a fair judgment, their people would rebel. The penalty for stealing the Heart was death, and not even a prince was spared to that fate."

"But to make a father kill his own son…" Kanda closed the book and returned it to the shelf, sitting across from her. "But then…Mana left with the Heart. Why didn't he just return it? And why did the counsel erase the memories of those that knew what happened. Kanda thought for a second.

"My guess is they put Mana to death as well and he had to run. If he had returned it, I doubt that the counsel would have believed the truth, after all, each side had a different story. To them the Nephlim betrayed them as did their princes. Maybe they didn't deem him worthy enough to be remembered…maybe they just did it because they could. Regardless, the only way to end this war is to convince both sides the truth."

"And to find the heart…" Kanda crossed his arms and put up his feet on the table.

"Would be nice if we knew where it was." He said with a sigh.

"Kanda…before, Tyki told me that I had the heart with me…" Kanda steadily watched her, waiting for her to continue. "Something Mana used to say to me when I was little keeps coming back to me…he used to call me his heart and soul."

Kanda's feet were all the ground in seconds. He knew exactly where she was going with this.

"What if it is me; it's inside me?"

"We have no way of knowing, besides that, how would it have gotten inside you?" Allena thought for a second and shrugged.

"It was just a thought." She sighed, "There is a lot more information we need in order to put it all together."

"Yeah…" Kanda said, narrowing his eyes.

"And I bet that if we had a dragon here to help us it would go much smoother."

"To bad." Kanda said.

"I'm going to try Kanda. You can't stop me." Allena pushed up from the chair, heading toward the door.

"This isn't a game." Kanda growled.

"And I'm not treating it like one!" Allena shot back. "Believe me Kanda, I know what could happen, especially this time but I refuse to sit by and do nothing any longer."

"Open your eyes Moyashi, we just lost Diasya, we can't lose you too!" The room grew silent, Kanda's chest heaving with anger. Allena blinked a few times before slowly making her way over to him and looping her arms around his waist.

"I'm sorry Kanda. I'm so sorry. You really cared about him, didn't you? I'm sorry."

"Quit apologizing!" Kanda yelled, grabbing her arms as if to try and push her away but unable to do so.

"I have to do something Kanda. Cuz' if I don't, then we're just going to keep loosing the people we love and care about. I don't want to let that happen. Not to you, or Lavi, or Lenalee, or even Alma. So I need to do this. Trust me." Kanda took a deep breath and let it out, nodding.

"I trust you to live, Moyashi." Allena smiled lightly, stepping away from him.

"I promise I will, no matter what. But ya' know, if it takes me awhile to get back, I need you to tell Lavi and everyone what's going on." Kanda smirked, ruffling her hair and he pushed the door open.

"Baka Moyashi." He said as she walked behind him and out of the library.

* * *

><p>"The one time I'm actually looking for you…and I can't find you anywhere." Allen said to herself as she pushed her hands into her pockets, her breath a white mist in the cold air. She had gone looking for Tyki but hadn't been able to find him at any of the usual meeting spots. She swallowed, feeling her stomach churn. She had a bad feeling. The forest was quiet, far more than usual and it unsettled the girl more than anything else. "Maybe this wasn't a good idea." She said, remembering Tyki's last words to her. Allena began walking back toward the house, constantly looking behind her as she did.<p>

The feeling of being watched sent chills up her spine and she broke into a jog, stopping only when she noticed a flash of bright lights in the distance, like multiple explosions.

Allena was sprinting now, running toward the direction of the light. It wasn't until she was closer that she heard the sounds of battle, screams coming from the night. Her eyes widened and she quickly activated her weapon jumping into the battle without a second thought.

* * *

><p>Her vision was going blurry.<p>

She had fought so many of them…

She was so tired…but she had to keep fighting, she couldn't stop yet. She continued walking, looking for her friends, looking for a Noah, anyone she knew. A dense fog had accumulated and it was hard to see where she was going yet she continued to move, knowing that if she stopped she wouldn't find the energy to keep moving.

It was then that she tripped over something or rather, someone…Suman Dark.

Allena fell onto her knees and turned to look at him, his lifeless body. His eyes were open, blood soaked into his clothes, his eyes staring into a blank abyss, dead. Allena let out a shaky breath, reaching out to touch him but when her finger touched Suman's face, it began to disintegrate.

The skin peeled away, turning into something like ash. From inside the disintegrating body, tease began to emerge, flying past her. The girl swallowed thickly, slowly turning to see Tyki walking toward her, the tease flowing into his hand as if flying into a cage.

"I've been looking for you." Tyki said as the last of the tease disappeared, Allena looking back to the pile of ash that was Suman.

"Funny, I was looking for you too…but for different reasons…I wanted to talk to you-"

"It's too late for talking." Tyki said. "You know that."

"No…it's not." Allena stood, facing him. "I have something really important to tell you. Please Tyki, just listen to me for a little while…" Tyki raised his hand, a tease springing from his palm, bigger and more vicious looking than the others. Allena eyed it, knowing she didn't have the strength to run yet also knowing she didn't want to. "Please…" He was in front of her now, using one hand to hold her shoulder in case she decided to run, the other moving the tease toward her chest. "I thought you loved me." A tear slid from Allena's eye, leaving a clean line down her cheek as it washed away dirt. Tyki eyed her before answering.

"_É porque eu te amo tanto que eu vou liberta-la."_ Tyki said before his hand disappeared into her chest, Allena gasping and gripping his wrist. "Your heart is so warm, alive, like a humming bird…" He moved closer to her, holding her body up as blood began to pour from her mouth, her eyes wide. A small gasp escaped Allena's lips before her body went slack, Tyki removing his hand, his glove covered in blood, and gently lowered Allena's body to the ground. He caressed her cheek, leaving a trail of blood before kissed her forehead and stood. With his clean hand he reached into his pocket and pulled out the deck of cards he had been holding onto. He let the cards slide from his hand and over Allena's body before he turned and walked away into the thick mist.

* * *

><p>Sheryl set a hand on Rhoad's shoulder, the girl looking up at him from her kneeling position. She turned her head to look back at Allena's body, having tripped over it while looking for Tyki. She and Sheryl knew something was wrong, but had arrived to late, the battle having already started. They still had yet to find Tyki. Sheryl kneeled by his daughter, moving a stray lock of hair from the girls lifeless face.<p>

The Earl had just put out an order to bring her to the Noah house, alive and unhurt. He had returned from the graveyard in a rather good mood and had gathered everyone to give the order.

"_O que você fez, irmão_?" He asked, closing Allena's dull eyes.

* * *

><p><strong>"Soon, it will be over." = <em>Logo vai estar acabado.<br>_**  
><strong>"It is because I love you that I am going to release you."= <em>É porque eu te amo tanto que eu vou liberta-la.<br>_**  
><strong>"What have you done, brother?"= <em>O que você fez, irmão<em>?**


	20. Alive

**Edited**

* * *

><p>"It'll take a while to get to the house because of the curvy roads but the scenery helps to pass the time." Sheryl explained as he opened the door for Allena. The girl slowly slid into the car, moving over to allow Rhoad and Sheryl to slip in as well. It was odd. She had never been in a limo before. Rhoad sat next to her but with some added space between them; she knew that even now Allena needed space, even after a week of being around the Noah.<p>

Then again, a lot had changed in those two weeks. Allena had woken up dazed and broken with Rhoad sleeping beside her. It felt as if her entire body had been put through a cheese grater and then the pieces stomped on by a stampede. She wanted to just lay there and give up, after all, there wasn't much she could do like this, but Mana's words had rang through her head and she found herself getting up despite the pain and opening wounds.

Sheryl had found her wondering the halls of the villa, trying to move into a locked room they kept for training. They had to sedate her in order to get her back to bed. There she was told that despite having had a whole chewed through her heart, she was alive and healthy; well, as healthy as one could be after a close call with death and a miscarriage.

Allena's hand went to her stomach as she remembered Sheryl explaining to her as calmly as possible that she had lost her baby the night everything happened. She hadn't been aware she had been pregnant and Sheryl had said that the infant was only a few weeks old at the most, leaving almost nothing behind. She learned that her miscarriage could have been brought on by stress, both physical and mental, and there was also the chance that…

"_That Tyki caused it."_

A chill traveled up her spine with those words. She had made Sheryl and Rhoad swear to never tell Tyki of what had happened. He didn't know, he couldn't of, and although he is a bastard and an ass hat, part of her heart still belonged to him. Of course, Rhoad and Sheryl had been surprised; after all, the man had tried to kill her and broke her weapon, which she couldn't seem to activate when she first woke up. But Allena knew that it would destroy Tyki if there was even a slim chance that he had caused it, so it was best to keep quiet. At least that answered Daisya's question…

Of course Allena had to explain to them how she could have gotten pregnant in the first place, which lead to questions about the Heart that she couldn't answer. She promised that if they helped her keep moving forward, helped her get back on her feet and get her weapon working again, then she would give them all the information they wanted.

Rhoad's expression slipped when she heard "keep moving forward," as if it were familiar to her. She quickly covered it up and agreed to help Allena any way she could.

However, everyone was surprised when she was finally able to reactivate her weapon, mostly because of the new form it had taken. Allena was in awe as she called out it's name. "Crowned Clown." He reminded her of Mana, of when they had been in the circus and Sheryl seemed captivated by it. He and Rhoad trained with her daily until she got the hang of her new weapon. Once she had regained her strength she demanded that she be taken to the main house. Surprisingly, Rhoad and Sheryl didn't argue.

Allena had found a picture of the Earl in Sheryl's study and after a long session of staring at the picture, she had finally made the connection. Butterflies welled up in her stomach as she thought about her new revelation. What would she say? How should she act? Was she wearing the right thing?

Allena looked down at herself, looking over the outfit Rhoad had given her. She was wearing a white flowing long sleeve dress with a thing black ribbon on the front. It came just above her cleavage, showing her bare chest and neck. The dress came down to rest just above her knees which were covered in black tights. She wore white low top all stars with black tucked in laces and to finish off the outfit Rhoad had tied a small black ribbon into Allen's silver hair. She had a feeling she would see this color combination a lot in the future. She had thrown on a black P-Coat to keep the cold out, much to Rhoad's dislike.

"We're here." Sheryl announced, waiting for the car to come to a complete stop before he stepped out. Rhoad placed a hand over Allena's to comfort her, giving a small smile before moving past her and out of the limo. From her seat, Allena could see a few people filing out of the large doors to the mansion to come great them. She wasn't sure if Rhoad and Sheryl had told them anything about her. Then again, "Hey were bringing a half breed we they all thought was a Nephlim and enemy to our main house" doesn't sound like a good conversation starter. Allena's heart dropped as Sheryl held his hand out to her, waiting for her to take it before helping her out of the car and closing the door. Lulu Bell was the first to spot her, tilting her head in confusion. Apparently they didn't know about her yet.

She followed Sheryl and Rhoad over to the stairs, slowly climbing them and giving a small curtsy to the few Noah who had assembled. "Hello…my name is-"

"Allen Walker." Lulu Bell said, then shaking her head as if getting ready to correct herself.

"Allena." Sheryl corrected, smiling.

"I want to say you're an enemy, but that beautiful mark on your face tells me otherwise." There was no emotion in Lulu's voice but it made Allena blush anyway. She went to open her mouth but stopped as the next person walked out of the doors.

"I was wondering how long you two were going to stay at your-" Tyki froze as he noticed Allena, his eyes going wide and skin paling. He looked shocked, upset, maybe even scared at seeing her. Then again, she was supposed to be dead…

Allena stepped forward before anyone could react, slapping Tyki hard with her left hand to make sure he didn't faze through it. Sheryl stepped between them after that, Rhoad catching Tyki as he actually fell back from the force, Allena shaking her hand in pain. Still Tyki didn't really respond to her, staring in disbelief. Then finally, "What the fuck are you doing here?"

"It's not for you if that's what you're wondering!" Allena yelled, crossing her arms over her chest. "I came because-"

"What is going on out here?" Everyone's attention turned to the Earl who had just made his way outside, his top hat situated on his head. He looked around, then at Allena, smiling softly. Allena's heart skipped a beat as she looked at the man from the picture, the man from the graveyard. She quickly did a low curtsy, bowing her head.

"Lord Millennium." She said, keeping her pose. The Earl tilted his head, looking quizzically at her.

"You know," He began, using his finger to turn her chin up to him, pulling her out of her curtsy. "You don't have to call me that here." He smiled at her and she allowed herself to smile back.

"Yes…Grandfather." He was lifting her off her feet in a hug then, wrapping his arms around her waist.

"My dearest Allena, how I have waited to hear you say that." She hugged him back, wrapping her arms around his neck before he put her down. "I was afraid I had lost you." He told her then, casting a small glance at Tyki who, like everyone else, was dumbfounded. She opened her mouth to explain but he stopped her, placing a finger on her lips. "Sheryl already told me over the phone. He also said you had quiet a bit to talk about. Let's go inside where it's warm and have a nice dinner while we talk." Allena nodded, laughing lightly as Adam held his arm out for her to take. She looped her arm into his and allowed herself to be lead inside, sparing a glance at Tyki as she did.

Now that she could actually look at him, she realized he was badly bruised around his throat, like he had been choked. Allena later learned that the Earl had tried to kill Tyki when he had found out about her supposed death. He had to be pulled off before he could kill the man. Allena was surprised when this news made her heart twist painfully, though whether it was for her Grandfather or Tyki, she wasn't sure.


	21. Tell Me

**Edited**

* * *

><p>It was hard to talk with so many people staring.<p>

But what she was saying was important so she had to continue.

Most of them don't even look like they believe her.

Maybe she should have let her Granddad do this…

"And that's…pretty much it." Allena said, finishing her story. She had told them everything, about her mother and father, about how she figured they were the prince and princess from the story, and about the true story she had been told at the dance. She explained how Tyki had been helping her, how they had made a deal (The details of which she left out) and how he had been helping her collect information and try to figure out the truth. Allena then concluded with how Mana was the son of the Earl and she, therefore, was his granddaughter.

"If the Earl had two sons who were the main cause of this war, wouldn't he of told us about them?" Lulubell asked, her eyes never leaving Allena's face.

"I don't think he was allowed to…I think the council made him keep it a secret after they pretty much erased everything they could from memories and books." Allena watched her Granddad who gave a sad smile.

"She's right Lulu. Everything she has said so far is the truth."

"Then why?" Lulu seemed upset, her gaze finally turning to the Earl. "Don't you trust us?"

"Of course he does." Rhoad spoke up. "But think about it. In the story, Lord Millennium killed his son because of the betrayal he had committed by stealing the Heart. We all know that one-" Rhoad held up a finger, "the punishment for stealing the Heart is death and two-" she raised a second finger, "Lord Millennium has too kind of a heart to kill his own son. So logically-"

"The council forced Lord Millennium to kill Neah, carrying out the punishment." Tyki finished for her. It was the first time he had spoken since Allena had arrived. He had stared at her non stop until now.

"They probably would have made him kill Mana to, if he hadn't ran." Allena said, looking down at the table.

"And if they were cruel enough to make him do then, and proceeded to erase them form the dragon world, then what do you think they would have don't if the Earl had told any of us the truth? We would probably all be dead by the same fate as his sons." Sheryl explained.

"Then why are you telling us now?" Wisely asked.

"Technically I did not. A half nephlim half dragon child did. And, because of that half blood, she is therefore untouchable by the council." The Earl explained.

"Do we have any real proof that she is your son's daughter?" David asked, his boots on the table.

"Well there is the fact that she's a hybrid." Wisely said, rolling his eyes.

"As well as the fact that she is fifteen, meaning that her parents would have had to have the Heart to give birth to her." Lulubell added.

"There was also something you said earlier." Rhoad interrupted. "'Keep moving forward.' I remember that quote so well yet I can't place where I've heard it from. Earl?" She asked, looking over at him.

"It was something Mana said many times. He was very fond of you Rhoad, and you of him in your past lives."

Wait, lives? Did he just say lives?

"So if this guy disappeared with the Heart, where is it now?"

"I can't be sure…but I think it's inside of me." Allena said. The Earl tilted his head, giving her a questioning look.

"Well of course it is. Where else would it be?" Everyone broke out in gasps, Allena's jaw dropping.

"How?" Allena asked.

"Well, the Heart is a type of living thing. Inside the Arc it sustains itself, however, outside of the Arc it must have a life source to feed off of. When your mother took it, it merged into her body. Of course, when your mother passed away in childbirth…" He paused, giving her an apologetic look, "The Heart had to transfer to a new host to survive. It passed into you the day you were born."

A silence settled over the room, everyone letting the information sink in before Jasdero spoke.

"Wow, think of how much a fuck up Tyki would have been if he really had killed her."

* * *

><p>After dinner, the Earl had explained that the Nephlim were no longer the enemy. If anyone encountered one, they were to avoid any physical damage and try to flee as soon as possible. The enemy was now only Apocryphos and the search for him was on.<p>

Adam insisted that Allena stay in the main house until everything was over and done with, preparing a room for her. Allena couldn't seem to object, at least for now.

While Rhoad arranged her room, the Earl decided to give Allena a tour of the house, eventually ending up in his study.

"I don't let anyone else in here." The Earl admitted, setting his top hat on his desk. "Not really allowed to."

"Why is that?" Allena asked. Adam moved to a large drape slung over the wall, pulling it aside to show a giant family tree.

"No one else is allowed to see this." The Earl explained, motioning for Allena to come over. The girl was about to ask why but stopped when she saw it. Mana and Neah were still on the family tree.

In red was the name 'Adam' at the top, a line connecting his name to one in blue, 'Castella Campell.' A line came from the middle of theirs and down, separating into two with the names 'Mana D. Campell' and 'Neah D. Campell' written in blue. Across from Mana was another blue name, "Lydia Cross."

"Your mother." Adam said with a smile.

"SHE WAS A CROSS!?" Allena asked, leaning forward to make sure she was reading it right.

"Of course she was, why do you think Marian Cross took you in after Mana died? He is your uncle after all."

"UNCLE?"

"I thought you knew." Adam shrugged, Allena rubbing her eyes.

"The bastard never told me!"

"Language." Adam scolded, making Allena huff.

"Okay so…Cross is my uncle…why is Mana's name different?"

"That is his mother's last name. The only woman I married. After she died the boy's changed their names in her memory. It wasn't until Mana had to leave that he changed his name back to Walker and passed it on to you kids." Allena followed the lines bellow her mother and fathers name, finding her and her brothers names in red.

"So red means alive?" Allena asked. "And blue means passed." Adam nodded. "Then what about this purple name?" Allena asked, pointing to a name at the top which lead into a part of the tree not connected to the Earl's name.

"My sister. Purple means alive, but not at the same time."

"Like a zombie?" Allena asked.

"No." Adam said with a chuckle. "She hops bodies." He explained.

"Like reincarnation?" Allena asked, following the purple names and they popped up all the way down the tree.

"Almost. However, she has the power to choose who she will be born as next; as well as remember everything from her past life. So it's much like she is just hopping to different bodies whenever she chooses."

"She…" Allena came near the end of the tree, her finger stopping on a name she knew too well. "Rhoad!? Rhoad Camelot is your sister?" Allena asked.

"No." Adam answered. "She is my sister's spirit, but right now she is Sheryl's daughter and Tyki's niece."

"So, she is like…old." Allena said.

"Her spirit yes." Adam clarified.

"How many kids did you have?" Allena asked, noticing the multiple names to the right of Mana and Neah.

"Seventy nine." The Earl answered honestly.

"But Apocryphos said you only had three?" Allena said, reading down the line of names.

"Three that called themselves my children. Mana, Neah, and my Mirra. The rest of my children hated me because they did not inherit the Noah gene. They created two clans out of the five, not including the Noah clan. They sometimes give birth to children with the Noah gene and the child is usually shunned. Sometimes they get sent here but other times their parents just abandon them."

"So Mana, Neah, and Mirra were Noah's?" Allena asked.

"Mirra was not." Adam said, ghosting his hand over her name. "She was my youngest. She had a very weak constitution and was bed ridden after giving birth to the twins. When Neah died and Mana left…it was just too much for her. Mirra was the first child born without a Noah gene that did not care. To her I was her father, and despite having different mothers, Mana and Neah were her big brothers." He moved over to his desk then, grabbing a picture frame and bringing it over to Allena.

"She had silver hair like you." He said. "So it must come from my side of the family." Allena looked at the picture and smiled lightly. She was a small, mousy woman but she was pretty.

"Poor Jasdevi." Allena said, setting the picture down.

"There is no shortage of orphans in our family." Adam said, setting a hand on her shoulder. Allena continued to skim through the family tree until her eyes landed on Tyki's name. She instinctively reached out to touch it without thinking, her fingers ghosting over the red lettering. She moved up and was surprised to read Tyki's fathers name in red.

"Tyki's dad is still alive?" Allena asked. Adams smile turned into a frown as he put his hand on Allena's shoulder, leading her over to a set of chairs.

"I have not told them. Sheryl and Tyki are not the men they are supposed to be because of him. Telling them that their father is alive will only do more damage than good. I would rather let them believe whatever it is they believe than tell them that poor excuse of a man may turn up at any moment." Allena nodded, looking down at her shoes.

"Now, that being said…I know of your relationship with Tyki-pon." Allena looked up at him before blushing, hiding her face in her hands.

"I do not approve considering you are only fifteen. Perhaps if you were older then I wouldn't have a say but you are a child-"

"I know Grandad." Allena said, rubbing the back of her head. "It was stupid and I was wrong. It's not going to happen again though, trust me."

"Because he tried to kill you?" Allena bit the inside of her cheek, looking away.

"He said he loves me and then he eats a hole through my heart." She spat, feeling tears well in her eyes. "What kind of bull is tha-"

Allena stopped when she saw the look on her grandfather's face. He looked shocked, his eyes wide and mouth slightly open.

"He said he loved you?" The Earl asked. Allena nodded, rubbing her eyes. "Allena…do you know what the Noah of pleasure is known for?"

"What does that have to do with anything?" She asked.

"Tyki does not get attached. Ever since what happened with his father…he doesn't love, he just sleeps with a woman and tosses her aside, pardon my saying. This is…amazing."

"He tried to kill me granddad."

"Perhaps he was just afraid. Not only of losing his family…but also of getting far to close to you." Allena tilted her head, giving him a quizzical look.

"What do you mean?" She asked. Adam opened his mouth but stopped, closing it again and rubbing the back of his neck.

"I think, before I tell you anything else, you need to decide whether or not you are going to forgive Tyki." Allena looked down at her hands, fidgeting. "You do not have to forgive him Allena. Just think about it. Now," The Earl stood putting his arm out for Allena to take. "Let's go see if Rhoad has finished that room."

* * *

><p>The room of course was decorated in whitesliver and black. Allena was surprised that Rhoad had been able to put all of it together that quick and to say that she loved it would be an understatement. She had a four post canopy bed, king sized (a bit to big for her liking but still good) with like…a million pillows. She had an attached bathroom, a walk in closet filled with clothes no doubt Road had picked out, a large vanity with a huge mirror, a dresser, a desk and chair, and little decorations such as pictures and a vase filled with white roses.

Rhoad chose out some pajamas for Allena, hanging off Adam as he gave his granddaughter a kiss on the head and bid her a goodnight.

Allena took a shower, brushed her hair and teeth, got into her pajamas, and went to bed.

At least, she tried to.

After a few hours of tossing and turning, Allena decided to go downstairs and try and find some tea to help her sleep. She was happy enough with herself when she remembered the way to the kitchen, flipping the light on and rubbing her eyes. She pouted when she realized just how many cabinets there were and how many places she was going to have to look to find a measly tea bag.

She climbed onto the counter and began rummaging through the first cabinet, then another, and another. Eventually, Allena decided to take a break, sitting on the counter and kicking her legs.

"Looking for something?" Allena jumped when she heard Tyki's voice, sending a glare his way as he walked into the kitchen, still dressed in his clothes from dinner.

"Just some tea." Allena bit out, not at all please at having been caught, especially by Tyki. Tyki scratched his head and then moved over to pantry, opening it up and peering inside. "Chamomile, lemon, honey and mint, black, or English blend?" Tyki asked.

Allena didn't want to talk to him but she figured if she did she would be able to get to her room sooner. "What brand is the English blend?" She asked.

"Tetley." He said. Thank god someone had a brain in this house. Allena clapped her hands and put them out, ready to catch whatever he threw her way. Tyki grabbed the box of tea bags and tossed it to her, watching the girl grab the box, hopping off the counter and grabbing the kettle. Tyki walked over to the fridge, grabbing a bowl of something that looked like whipped cream. Allena deducted it was the dessert from dinner. He watched her, grabbing a spoon and eating from the bowl.

"Don't you have somewhere else to be?" Allena asked, turning on the stove and setting the kettle on the burner.

"The Earl hates it when we eat upstairs and I didn't really eat dinner. To shocked." He said, his golden eyes watching her every move.

"Right, sorry I didn't die when you made your tease eat a whole through my heart." She said, giving a sickly sweet smile her brother would have been proud of.

"I'm sorry." He said, stabbing the stuff in the bowl with his spoon. "But I had to protect my family." Allena stopped, thinking about what her Granddad had said before.

"Do you often try to kill the girls you love?" She asked dryly, grabbing the milk out of the fridge.

"You're the first." He said with a bit of amusement. "I wanted to ask you-"

"Just stop talking, okay?" Tyki narrowed his eyes but stayed calm, scrapping some of the dessert out of the bowl.

"You were the one who wanted to play truth in the first place." He said, watching her reaction from the corner of his eye. Allena grabbed the kettle off the burner, flipping the stove off and pouring some steaming water into her mug with the tea bag.

"Okay." She said, grabbing a spoon and mashing her teabag in the water, turning it a dark brown. "You wana' play truth. Fine." She wrung out the tea bag, throwing it away and pouring some milk into her tea. She grabbed the sugar then, thinking about her question, searching for something she knew would shut him up. She stiffened when she though of the question and spat it out before she could think about it.

"Tell me about the day your mom tried to kill you." Tyki's wide eyes told her that she had gone way too far. She knew it was a horrid question and now that it was out she felt guilty. "I…sorry." She said, finding the sugar and adding a few spoon fulls to her tea. She took a sip, feeling too guilty to turn and look at Tyki. She was about to turn and go back upstairs when he spoke.

* * *

><p>"<em>Tyki. Come here Tyki." Tyki looked up from his coloring book, his red crayon pausing midline as his mother called to him. He pushed himself up from his stomach onto his knees, setting his crayon down as he got ready to leave. He paused though, thinking of something his brother said. <em>

"_Don't let her be alone in a room with you Tyki." Sheryl had said. "Just please, for me." Tyki tilted his head, his curly hair falling over his shoulder. At seven he didn't really understand why his brother had said that. It was only mama after all. _

_Tyki had always been a momma's boy, eager to please the woman no matter the costs. Surely Sheryl wouldn't mind if he just spent a few minutes with her. He stood, brushing his pants off and walking toward his mother's voice._

_He stopped again, this time thinking back to his sixth birthday. Surely she wouldn't try to do that again? She hadn't done anything recently…_

"_Tyki, momma's waiting." Said boy shook his head, putting on his best smile and running to his mother, burying his face in her dress. "What took you so long Tyki?" She asked, using her hands to pull Tyki's face up so she could look at him. _

"_I was coloring mama." He said blinking at her. _

"_You were?" She asked. Tyki nodded happily, waiting for her to ask what he was drawing or ask if she could see. "Tyki, momma has a surprise for you." The seven year old boy's mind suddenly changed course, the boy itching to know what his mama had gotten him. "Close your eyes and I'll give you your surprise." Tyki's smile slipped from his face. Something didn't feel right… "Come on now, you do want your surprise right?" Slowly Tyki nodded, closing his eyes and releasing his mama's dress. _

_He waited patiently, hearing the front door open and close. If she didn't hurry Sheryl would find them. A pair of hands suddenly tightened around Tyki's neck, causing the boy to let out a small choked noise. He opened his eyes, finding his mother a lot closer to him than before. She was on her knees, her face inches from his with her hand wringing his neck._

_Tyki choked again, his young mind trying to figure out why he couldn't breath. His mother pushed forward, making him fall onto his back with her hovering over him. Her eyes were wild, tears leaking from the corners and a twisted frown tugging her lips. Tyki's mind didn't register exactly what was happening. This was his mama, she couldn't be hurting him, maybe something was wrong with him and she was trying to fix it. _

"_Young master Sheryl!" Tyki heard of the maids yell, his hearing becoming muffled and darkness clouding his vision. _

"_Die, die, die." She chanted, pushing harder on Tyki's throat. "Demon. Disgusting! WORM!" _

"_GET OFF OF HIM!" Tyki heard before his world went black. _

_Tyki woke up feeling dizzy, his neck and throat hurting more than he would like to admit. He felt heavy, and when he tried to move he realized why._

_There was a body on top of him. _

_He could hear laughter in the room, but he didn't bother trying to find the origin, rolling his mothers body off of his own, his clothes covered in blood. His mama's eyes were lifeless and dull, blood covering her dress and dribbling from her mouth. _

"_Mama…" Tyki tried shaking her gently, wanting to get a reaction out of her. "Mama!" He said a bit more frantic, shaking her body harder. "Mama wake up! Wake up! Stop playing!" He stopped, scooting away from her body as he realized she wasn't going to move. He went to call for a maid when his eyes fell on Sheryl, sitting in the corner with a letter opener in his hand. His sleeve was covered with blood, a maniacal laugh filtering past his lips which were pulled into a terrifying smile. He had tears in his eyes, his face frozen in a look of twisted terror at what he had done. _

"_Sheryl…" Tyki slowly crawled over to him, the boy beginning to cry. He got no answer, just a more persistent laugh and Sheryl seemed to try and shrink back, the letter opener falling from his fingers. He suddenly grabbed Tyki and yanked him into his chest, hugging him tightly as if hell itself were trying to take his little brother away. But Tyki, being the young boy he was, only screamed in fear at his brothers behavior, and that was when the butler ran in._

* * *

><p>"STOP! Stop just… stop please." Allena said, pounding on Tyki's chest with her fists. Tears leaked from her eyes as she moved back, covering her eyes as she cried. She didn't think he would actually tell her. She didn't think he would be able to…<p>

Tyki gently took her arm, pulling her into his chest and hugging her. "Por Favor, não chore, meu amor." He said, running a hand through her hair. "I didn't mean to upset you. You asked for me to tell you."

"But I didn't think you would." Allena said, her voice cracking. "I'm so sorry." Tyki continued to hug her, letting her cry.

"Let's get you back to bed." Tyki said, lifting her up. "I'll even sing to you to stop your crying." He said this with an amused grin carrying her up to her bedroom. "I apologize In advance." He said, setting her on the bed. "It's in Portuguese." He motioned for her to move to the pillows, the man helping her get into bed before he started singing.

"Bem lá no céu uma lua existe  
>Vivendo só no seu mundo triste<br>O seu olhar sobre a terra lançou  
>E veio procurando por amor<br>Então o mar frio e sem carinho  
>Também cansou de ficar sozinho<br>Sentiu na pele aquele brilho tocar  
>E pela lua foi se apaixonar"<p>

His voice was soft and gentle, which surprised Allena. She expected it to be darker, deeper.

"Luz que banha a noite  
>E faz o sol adormecer<br>Mostra como eu amo você

Se a lenda dessa paixão  
>Faz sorrir ou faz chorar<br>O coração é quem sabe

Se a lua toca no mar  
>Ela pode nos tocar<br>Pra dizer que o amor não se acabe

Se cada um faz a sua história  
>A nossa pode ser feliz também<br>Se o coração diz que sim à paixão  
>Como pode o outro dizer não<p>

Luz que banha a noite  
>E faz o sol adormecer<br>Mostra como eu amo você

Se a lenda dessa paixão  
>Faz sorrir ou faz chorar<br>O coração é quem sabe

Se a lua toca no mar  
>Ela pode nos tocar<br>Pra dizer que o amor não se acabe

Se a lenda dessa paixão  
>Faz sorrir ou faz chorar<br>O coração é quem sabe

Se a lua toca no mar  
>Ela pode nos tocar<br>Pra dizer que o amor não se acabe

Se a lenda dessa paixão  
>Faz sorrir ou faz chorar<br>O coração é quem sabe

Se a lua toca no mar  
>Ela pode nos tocar<br>Pra dizer que o amor não se acabe  
>Oh oh oh oh oh."<p>

Tyki smiled lightly when he came to the end of the song, wiping away a stray tear left on Allena's cheek. He had indeed stopped her crying.

"What did it mean?" She asked him as he leaned again on one of her posts, making sure the canopy was in place.

"It's a story." Tyki said. "Uma história de nós dois." He added with a grin. "Well there is a moon in the sky…and he is very lonely and sad. He looked out over the Earth and ended up falling in love with the Sea. She was also alone and cold in the world but she fell in love with the moon's touch. It's a song about love and passion, about how love never ends…and you have a story set out for you, so listen to your heart."

"Is that really what the song was about?" She asked.

"Among other things…that's the basis though." He said with a shrug. "Now go to sleep." He added, leaning forward and moving the canopy aside to gently kiss Allena's lips.

The girl allowed the simple motion to happen, feeling as though she had to make up for making him talk about his past. "I still don't forgive you." Allena said as Tyki hovered over her.

"Eu não ligo se você me odeia, Eu não vou te deixar." Tyki said, moving hair away from her forehead before placing a kiss there and leaving the room.

For some reason, Allena felt eased and she gratefully slipped into sleeps embrace, dreaming of a Moon and Sea that fell in love.

* * *

><p><strong>"Please don't cry, my love."= "Por Favor, não chore, meu amor."<strong>

**"A story of you and I." Uma história de nós dois."**

**"I dont care if you hate me, I'm not leaving you." "Eu não ligo se você me odeia, Eu não vou te deixar."**


	22. Secrets

Edited

* * *

><p>Allena's stomach rolled once again as she curled up in her seat in the car, the Earl sending her a worried glance.<p>

"Are you okay Little Miss?" Sheryl asked, moving her hair from her eyes. He had taken to calling her this lately, after she had punched him in the face for calling her "future-sister-in-law" and "Mrs. Mikk". It was also better than "puke stain" dubbed to her by the twins who seemed to hate her in the few days she has been with them.

"I'm fine, just nervous." She said with a small smile. She wished that was true. She knew she was sick, but this was too important to wait.

"You remember everything I told you?" Adam asked as the car pulled to a stop. Allena nodded, waiting for the car door to be opened before she got out. "I really wish you would let someone else do this." The Earl said, placing a hand on her shoulder.

"I'm the only one who _can_ do this Granddad." She said, walking into the building. A man in a formal suit greeted them, leading them into a main room. The room was round, the counsel members all surrounding a single chair in the middle of the room. Allena turned back to her grandfather and gave him a nod before the doors closed behind her and she moved to the chair.

* * *

><p>"You, girl, are lucky to be here. No reason for summoning us. No authority to call on us." The man who spoke was in the middle of the circle, looking stern. Allena couldn't help but notice an empty seat, Rhoad's seat, she had learned, from the girls past life.<p>

"Why have you demanded our audience?" A much calmer member asked, his hands folded neatly over one another.

"I have summoned all of you here to request the memories of certain men be returned to all those you took them from." The counsel erupted into laughter.

"And who are these men?" the second member asked.

"Mana W- …Mana and Neah ." All smiles vanished as the counsel gave her a hard look.

"And who are you to make such a request?"

"Allena Walker. Daughter of Mana and Lydia Cross, Granddaughter of Adam Walker, the Millennium Earl and otherwise king of the Dragon race." The room resonated with her words and grew silent, the members staring at her.

"Blasphemy!" One man finally yelled. "We should destroy you where you stand you abomination!"

"And here I thought you needed the Heart." Allena said, tilting her head and then wishing she hadn't, almost losing her breakfast.

"What would you know about the Heart?" A man on the end of the circle asked, leaning back in his chair.

"Only it's exact location." Allena said with a smile.

"You are quiet brave for coming here and threatening us with this information." The first man who had originally spoke said. "Tell me, what's stopping us from taking you into custody and torturing the location out of you?"

"A great many of things." Allena answered, gripping the arms of her chair as nausea rolled through her stomach. "First off, I am the princes of the dragon race regardless of my half blood, also the fact that the Nephlim part of me allows me to be untouchable by your laws as stated in the-"

"You dare act as if you are above us?" One of the members called out.

"No, not above you." Allena answered. "Just untouchable." She smirked. "You cannot deny that your laws say that my Nephlim blood makes me untouchable by your punishments and threats, that is, unless you want the exact location of your establishment known by the Nephlim race. But, of course, you wouldn't break your laws or put me in any danger."

None of the members seem to happy, all glaring at her until finally "What is it you purpose?"

"Return the memories of Mana and Neah and I will return the Heart to where it belongs. Simple and easy." The members went silent then, as if speaking with each other telepathically, the main man answered.

"We will talk this over and return in an hour."

* * *

><p>"Bathroom?" Allena asked before anyone else could open their mouths. Adam blinked and pointed down a hallway, Allena quickly turning, speed walking her way down the hall until she found the bathroom. She pushed the door open, turned to the nearest commode, and became reacquainted with her breakfast.<p>

When she was finally sure that her stomach was empty, she flushed the toilet and walked over to the sink, rinsing her mouth out and splashing cold water on her face. She looked up and glared at Sheryl's reflection, turning to face him.

"This is the _women's_ restroom." She said, pulling her arm back and getting ready to punch him again. He put up his hands in surrender.

"The Earl sent me in to check on you…guess we should have brought Rhoad or Lulubell." Allena sighed and dropped her arm. She was too tired to hit him anyway. "So, caught a bug?" Allena nodded.

"The council wanted to talk about my proposal. They are taking an hour to confer with each other."

* * *

><p>"We reluctantly accept your proposal. However, we expect the Heart to be returned to the Arc within two months time. Any later and we will have legal grounds to punish you as we see fit."<p>

* * *

><p><em>Dear Lavi,<em>

_I bet you're surprised I'm alive. Sorry for not telling you sooner. Please tell everyone else I'm alright as well. I'm okay; for now at least. I have met with the Dragon Council in order to return the memories of Mana and Neah to everyone. I'm hoping that by doing this, I'll be able to get more Dragons to help fight against Apocryphos. _

_Kanda will fill you in on everything you need to know in order for you to do as I ask. I say this because I know you will, whether or not you agree with me. I need you to take all the information you are about to learn and go to the Black Order. Explain to them everything you can. Since you are the Jr. Bookman, they should believe you. _

_I'm going to end this war Lavi. I swear I am. _

_I'll send you more letters soon, but for now I'm going to try and find more information on anything useful. _

_Take care,_

_Allena Walker_

* * *

><p>"Grandad?" Allena asked, her head in her grandfather's lap.<p>

"Hm?" He asked, running his hand through her hair. "Need us to pull over?" He asked, suddenly panicked.

"No, I'm okay. I just wanted to ask you something."

"Ask away princess." He said, settling back against the seat.

"Where did dragons come from?" Adam smirked, letting out a small breathy laugh.

"There's a legend, that the Earth was created by Gods. Each god was different, but one stood out among the others. This God was named Hevlaska, and she was beautiful. Because of her differences, the other Gods distanced themselves from her. Eventually, when she became too lonely, she decided to make a race of beings to live on the Earth, a race like her. In her image, she created Dragons."

"How beautiful do you think Hevlaska was?" Allena asked. Adam smiled, tilting his head and looking down at her.

"Probably as beautiful as you."

* * *

><p>The Noah's took turns watching over Allena, forcing her to stay in bed until she was better. Today had Tyki sitting in a chair by her bed, reading a book with his hair in a loose ponytail. Allena drifted in and out of sleep before deciding to sit up and do something else. However, with no T.V. or computer, there wasn't much. She settled in the pillows, looking out the window.<p>

"I sent that letter you wrote." Allena blinked and turned toward Tyki, hardening her eyes to show she was still cross with him.

"What letter?" She asked.

"The one you wrote to the Bookman." Allena couldn't hide the shock on her face.

"_Why?"_

"Why not?" Allena was at a loss for words, the two of them settling back into silence before Allena decided sleeping would probably be a better idea.

* * *

><p><em>It was dark, a platform under her feet serving as the only light in the room. Allena looked around, wondering where she was. She remembered falling asleep, so this must be a dream. <em>

_Suddenly, she felt something wrapping around her body, lifting her off her feet. She was turned, a large dragon-like figure looming up in front of her. Tentacles wrapped around her body, sliding under her skin and making Allena clench her teeth. She tried to activate her weapon before she heard a voice._

"_It's no use."_

_Like hell it was._

_Allena continued to try and activate her weapon and was rewarded with a crippling pain that radiated through her body, her arm becoming disfigured. She was frozen, her body slack as she was raised to the beasts face, their foreheads gently touching. It was as if all the panic flooded from Allena's body, the girl calm as the beast lowered her back down, Allena's arm slowly reforming. _

"_I apologize. I did not mean to scare you." Allena slowly stood, looking up at the beast._

"_Are you…Hevlaska?" She asked. _

"_Yes," the dragon answered "And you are Allena Maria Walker."_

"_Why am I here?" Allena asked, looking around._

"_It was the only way we could talk. I no longer have a corporeal form and in your sick state your mind is weak enough for me to take over." Hevlaska explained._

"_You wanted to talk to me?" _

"_Yes. You see, you were chosen for this path since the day the Heart was stolen." Allena tilted her head. "Everything that has happened to you concerning the Dragon race was done by my hands."_

"_So…in other words, you wrote my destiny?" _

"_Not precisely." _

"_What does that mean? And where do I go from here?" Allena asked. _

"_That I cannot answer. I may have paved the path you walked but I cannot force you to walk it. The decisions you make change your destiny."_

"_But it is safe to say I have been following the path till now?"_

"_No. I did not expect you to confront the counsel, nor did I necessarily want you to become Tyki Mikk's lover." _

"_You didn't expect me to be his lover…but you did want me close to him?"_

"_It is no coincidence that the two of you met. Had Apocryphos not intervened, the two of you would have married, had children, and been proper lovers. That destiny was changed, but in a way you both are still tied together. I have a plan for my children, my race, and in order to carry it out you and Tyki are both needed."_

"_A plan for the Heart?" Hevlaska nodded, a tentacle coming up to touch Allena's chest, over her heart. _

"_You hold it here, entwined with your life itself." Allena nodded, the tentacle moving back. _

"_Why did you make it in the first place? An object that controls fertility? Why give your children that weakness?"_

"_Every race must have a weakness. Dragons are strong; they live extremely long life spans and can have an infinite number of children. They needed a weakness to be alive." Allena didn't completely understand, looking down at her feet. "However, I did not leave my children unguarded."_

"_Unguarded? So you left them some sort of protection?" Hevlaska nodded._

"_A second artifact was made for the sole purpose of protecting the Heart. It has a mind of its own and even created its own body. However, the darkness and evil in this world tainted this artifact without my knowledge, and now it thinks that the only way for it to protect the Heart is to absorb it into himself."_

"_Apocryphos?" Allena asked, "He is an artifact? But in the story-"_

"_This knowledge is not known by anyone except you and I. Not even the Earl knows his true origins." Allena opened her mouth to ask another question but Hevlaksa stopped her. I must release you soon, you have bee asleep for too long." The girl nodded, looking up at the God. "I ask that you forgive Tyki. I fear that he will not stand for his task otherwise and you, Ms Allena, must not lose yourself in this fight." Allena opened her mouth, about to ask what she meant but before she could make a sound, the platform disappeared and Allena began falling into the darkness._

* * *

><p>Allena woke to Rhoad jumping on her bed, tears streaking her cheeks. "I REMEMBER!" She yelled. "I remember them; both of them." She dropped beside Allena, hugging her close. Behind her, other Noah's had gathered, Tyki standing by the door and watching the scene. He didn't join in with the others, simply observed as the other Noah's reminisced about Mana and Neah.<p>

* * *

><p>"I think I'll throw a ball." Adam said, gaining Wisley's attention from the bed. Said Noah lifted his head, looking at the Earl who sat behind an easel, painting the scene before him. Wisley lay on his stomach on the bed, naked with the sheets barley lying around his waist. His turban was unraveled, lying on the floor along with his clothes. All five of his eyes were open, the boy in his white form and his brown hair mused and tangled.<p>

"Now? Don't you think we 'aught to wait?" Wisley asked, putting his chin in his hand and giving the Earl a bored look. Adam gave a small laugh, his paintbrush freeing mid stroke.

"You need to stay still." Adam told him for the millionth time that night. Wisley pouted, crossing his arms on the bed and laying the side of his face in them, returning to the previous posture he had before the Earl had spoken. "And I think now is the perfect time. With the memories returned, Allena will try to gain more supporters. I can tell her it will be an easy way to get the dragons to gather." Wisley blinked.

"What's your actual reason?" He asked, blinking at the man.

"Allena's birthday…and Christmas. It will be the first that we will be together for." Adam smiled lightly, mixing more paints.

"Careful, you're going to make me jealous." Wisley said, studying his arm intently. "Earl?" Adam let out a hum to tell Wisley he was listening. "How long are we going to keep us a secret?" Adam paused, looking over his easel at the naked boy on his bed who had moved again, sitting up a bit to pick at the sheets.

"You didn't have a problem with it at first." Adam said, setting his supplies down and walking over to sit beside Wisley, his hand smoothing the small of the boy's back.

"I know. I'm just tired of acting like a child, acting like Rhoad around you. And I'm tired of you treating me like _her_, like a child." He pouted, turning his head away to avoid Adams gaze. He knew he looked childish despite what he just said. "I'm your lover. Not some little chap for you to fawn over." Adam let a small smile grace his face, leaning forward and kissing Wisley's shoulder. The boy dropped his head, blush traveling from his cheeks to his ears.

"Has someone found out?" Adam asked, setting his chin on Wisley's shoulder.

"No." Wisley squeaked before clearing his throat. "Tyki suspects something but nothing like this. He's noticed that my façade has become…strained; that I'm not acting as childish as I used to around you."

"Well you are lazy." Wisley turned his head to the Earl to object but found his mouth being smothered by a pair of lips, Adam gently turning the boy's body so he was on his back, looking up at his lovers face. Wisley crossed his arms and pouted, all five of his eyes glaring at the Earl and his antics.

"I think I'm falling in love with you." The Earl said with a smile, moving over Wisley's body to pin him down.

"I'm family, you have to love me." Wisley chirped, his glare intensifying.

"Not that kind of love." Adam gently kissed Wisley's lips before setting his forehead against the boys. "I just don't feel that our family will understand. At least, not yet." Wisley rolled his eyes.

"What wouldn't they understand? It's not like I'm really related to any of you."

"Well, you're a Noah after all." Adam said, kissing him again before standing. Wisley rolled back onto his stomach, watching the Earl make his way back over to the easel.

"When I first awakened, Hevlaska told me…"

"What?" Adam asked, leaning out of his seat to look at Wisley.

"Nothing." The mind reader said, re-crossing his arms and getting back into position.


	23. Maybe in the Morning

**This chapter is over 5,000 words, leading into 13 pages! Longest chapter so far!**

**I now have a poll up regarding Allena's miscarriage. Should she tell Tyki about it or no?**

**I do not own DGM n_n**

* * *

><p>The books made a loud <em>thump<em> as they were dropped onto the wooden desk, making Allena tilt her head back and groan.

"Please tell me their in English." She said, rubbing her eyes.

"German." Wisely answered, sitting across from the girl. Fiidora stood nearby, making a fort out of books with Rhoad; well, Rhoad was making a fort, Fiidora was just pulling some off the higher shelf for her.

"Do any of the others know German?" Allena asked, rubbing her eye.

"Not that I know of." Rhoad called. Allena groaned again, looking at the book already collected by her family. When Allena had deemed herself well enough to get out of bed, she asked all the Noah's to round up as many books on their history as they could find. When asked why, Allena found herself coming up short for an explanation. She just felt that she shouldn't tell her family…at least not until she had proof that she actually had made contacts with the _creator_ of the dragon race.

Unfortunately, the English language wasn't a big part of their history. But German was, along with Latin and many others like Linear B, not to be confused with Linear A which isn't even translated.

"Maybe if we knew what we were looking for we could narrow down the list." Fiidora said, non-discreetly pushing over a tower Rhoad had set up. Rhoad crossed her arms and pouted at him, narrowing her eye.

"Do that again and I'll rip out your earrings triangle boy."

"Why don't we just find a translator?" Tyki suggested, snapping his book closed from her perch. Rhoad has made him a throne out of books which he had a first chided her for until she told him she only used the dictionaries.

"At this rate, we're going to need a _Bookman_ to sort this out." Due to the fact of the Millenium Earl making a very loud appearance, opening the door and knocking a giant stock onto Wisely, Allena missed the look Rhoad and Fiidora shared.

"My my. What a mess." The Earl said, bending down to check Wisely for bruises as he rubbed the top of his head in pain. "You will be putting all these books back in there rightful places, right Rhoad?" He asked. Rhoad blinked and then looked around to survey her mess.

"Possibly." She answered. "What up with the bowtie?" Allena lowered her head to evaluate her Grandfather, blinking when she found him wearing a black tuxedo with a golden bowtie. His hair was slicked back and a golden handkerchief was elegantly folded in his front jacket pocket.

"The ball of course. I was about to go down and greet the guests." He looked around the room. "Why aren't any of you ready?" He asked.

"The ball is tonight?" Allena asked. Adam nodded. "But-"

"No buts. You agreed to attend." Adam reminded her, pulling Wisely to his feet, his hands linger over Wisely's before he reluctantly pulled away. "Lulubell has agreed to help you dress so get to it!" He said with a smile, snapping his fingers. He then turned to Wisely as Rhoad began to drag Allena out of the room, much to the girls discharging.

"And for you I have personally bought you a tux." The Earl said with a smile.

"I wasn't really aware I needed one." Wisely said, watching as Tyki put the book he had been looking at with the stack on the desk.

"But you were upset last time." The Earl's face feel a bit. "You said that you stood out too much in you're Indian clothes." Wisely tried to stand his ground, keeping his face straight. He hated that he couldn't read the Earl's mind like he could everyone else…speaking of which.

"Why do you think these things when you know I can read minds!" Wisely yelled, turning to face Tyki who had been making his way to the door.

"Not my problem." Tyki said with a shrug, musing Wisely's hair before leaving.

"I'm going to have that vision of her burned into my head!" Wisely called into the hallway. He then turned his attention back to the Earl who was giving him a questioning glance. "You don't want to know." He said, not wanting to tell the Earl about Tyki picturing himself ripping of Allena's- oh there's the image again. Wisely groaned and ran his hands down his face. When he looked back at the Earl he found a pair of puppy dog eyes looking back at him.

He caved.

Blushed covered his cheeks as he looked down. "Okay, I'll wear the tux."

* * *

><p>"This is actually…nice." Allena said, looking herself over in the mirror. Her silver hair had been straighten, her bangs gathered together, twisted, and pinned back in the center of her scalp, making a bump in her hair. Like Lenalee, Lulubell had gone light on the makeup, some eyeliner, a little blush and a bit of lip gloss and grey eye shadow. She did not cover up the mark on Allena's face.<p>

Allena's dress was white with skinny spaghetti straps, hugging her waist and then flaring out and stopping just above her knees. Bellow her waist to the top of her hips was covered in black lace, a bow in the center and a black, almost zigzagging stripe came around above her breast and about half way down the flared out dress. Finally, the bottom of the dress was accented with black and white fabrics, creating a classy but cute air to the girl. Allena wore a pair of white boy shorts underneath the dress with a pair of grey stalking covering her legs. Her Grandfather was currently bringing her shoes.

"Just nice?" Lulubell asked, slipping on her dress. Unlike Allena's, Lulu's dress was a vibrant gold, hugging her body and coming all the way down to her ankles.

"Perfect." Allena corrected, grabbing a pair of gold shoes to match Lulu's dress. She turned, showing Allena her flawless back, the zipper pulled all the way down. "Let me." Allena said, setting the shoes on the floor and zipping up the dress. Lulu thanked her, turning and stepping into her shoes.

Allena took a moment to admire Lulu's beauty. She was mature, tall, and so very skinny; not in a sick way but more like a…curvaceous way as Lavi would say. She was the kind of women men like Tyki _should_ be attracted to.

"You both look absolutely stunning!" The Earl announced as he walked into the room, holding a golden shoe box in his hands. Allena smiled and went to take the shoebox from him but he held it away from her. "No no! Allow me." He smiled and gestured to the chair to the vanity.

Allena nodded and sat, making sure to smooth down her dress before offering her Grandfather he right foot. Adam then opened the box, getting down on one knee and removing the first shoe. It was a black flat with black ribbons attached to either side, making it look like a ballet slipper.

"Now Allena…" The Earl started, slipping the shoe onto her foot and grabbing the ribbons as he gently began to lace them up her leg. "The people down stairs, they are your family but they will not act accordingly." Allena's smile slipped from her face and she watched her Grandfather. "Those not born as a Noah…well, they harbor very ill willed feelings for those of us who are. They will say thing…just to hurt you, just to cause you pain or get a rise out of you." Allena nodded, feeling Lulubell's hand on her shoulder. "They will also say things in a way you may not understand at first. Lulu and Rhoad will be by your side all evening unless you are with another member of the family but you still must be careful. Chances are, they will try to trick you into agreeing to something you most likely would not have otherwise. They are all very…cunning, and they want nothing more than to prove themselves better than us in any way possible."

By now the earl had the laces up to Allena's mid thigh, tying it into a perfect bow.

"Do you understand?" The Earl asked, grasping the second shoe.

"Yes Grandfather."

* * *

><p>The first thing Allena noticed when she walked into the room with her Grandfather was that she was the ONLY one in white. Everyone else, dress shirts put aside, was wearing black or gold. The second thing she noticed was that everyone was staring at her. Her Grandfather preceded to make a speech, asking for their help and support, yada yada, and by the end Allena was wondering why they hadn't just set a letter or given these people a call instead of inviting them all here.<p>

"Drink?" Allena was pulled from her thoughts as someone waved a glass of yellowish bubbly liquid in front of her. She was now sitting on a small sofa, Rhoad and Lulu standing on either side on babysitting duty. She took it, eying the substance before taking a sip. Cider.

Psh. Figures.

"You can have some of mine if you'd like." Lulubell said, offering Allena a cup of red wine. Allena smirked and traded glasses with Lulu, missing the woman skim her finger around the rim to check for any trace of a drug someone might have put in the drink. She then promptly dumped it in a nearby vase.

Allena happily sipped the wine until she had finished the cup, wondering if she could get another glass when her thoughts were interrupted.

"Excuse me ladies, but I couldn't resist having a word with the young princess." Allena looked up to finder an older looking man with peppered hair and a glass of white wine in his hands. "Lord Carnine." He introduced himself, putting out a hand for Allena to touch (Because ladies didn't shake hands, they just touched them as Rhoad had explained earlier). "But you can just call me uncle." Allena gave a small smile, not showing any teeth as the man sat next to her, regardless of Lulu's protest.

His arm found it's way over the back of the couch, almost touching Allena's shoulder as the man set his right ankle on his left knee, swirling his cup. "So how old is the princess?" He asked. Allena's eye flicked up to Lulu who didn't show any sign that she shouldn't answer.

"I'll be sixteen on Christmas." She said. The man smiled and sipped from his glass.

"What a perfect age." The man said. "I must admit, I was very surprised to learn the Earl had a Granddaughter, especially one already past marriage age." Allena tilted her head, about to ask him what marriage age was for a dragon when he interrupted. "He must have kept you all locked up, like a bird in a cage. Tell me, has this little birdie been broken in by another?"

Broken in by another? What was this guy talking about?

"If you would like, I could fix that problem now. Let us just take a short trip upstairs and-"

"Thank you very much for the offer Lord but as the family will tell you, young Allena's breakage already belongs to another, someone in a _higher_ position than you are currently in. However, if your advances persist, I would gladly encourage you to speak to the Earl for a private meeting to discuss your courtship. After all I doubt the Earl would be happy to learn his young princess is being courted by such an older gentleman." Lulubell explained, eying him with her golden eyes. The man's smile instantly disappeared and he promptly stood up, stomping away without looking back.

"What just happened?" Allena asked.

"He wanted to take your virginity. When he said "broken in" he meant if you had already had sex. The virginity of a princess is one of the best trophies these men can collect. He assumed that since he hadn't heard of you the Earl was trying to conserve it. He assumed you were still a virgin." Rhoad explained, sitting on the arm to the couch. "Lulubell basically told him someone else took it and unless he was interested in asking the Earl for your hand in marriage he should bugger off."

"Why would he have to ask Granddad?" Allena asked.

"Because of his age. As long as the males are within a 100 year age limit of the dragon they wish to court, they do not have to ask the male guardian, usually the father but in this case the Grandfather, for the right to court. They will eventually need permission to marry of course, but not to court." Rhoad waved a waiter with a tray of appetizers over, taking the whole try from him and waving him away again.

"So I can't choose who I marry?" Allena asked, looking over at Lulubell.

"I'm sure your Grandfather will take your wants into great consideration. He wouldn't just marry you off for money or a reward. He wants you to be happy but he also wants to approve." Allena nodded.

"So when is marriage age?"

"Fourteen. Most dragons go into heat around then. It's to ensure that girls don't get knocked up by random guys."

* * *

><p>Many other people tried to speak with Allena, asking basically the same thing the first man had asked. Even a few women had come up to her, making Allena blush furiously.<p>

The night began to grow old and Allena began to get irritatingly board when someone came up to her.

"Excuse me ladies." Sheryl bowed to them lightly, smiling from ear to ear. "My name is Sheryl Camelot, Ambassador of Portugal. I would like to introduce my younger brother, Tyki Mikk, to the young princes Allena Walker." He stepped out of the way to allow Tyki to step forward, the man going down on one knee to gently kiss Allena's hand.

"My I have a dance?" He asked. Allena opened her mouth to object but before she could, Rhoad was pushing her out of her seat.

"Of course you can!" She said happily, giving a large smile. "Have fun you two!" Tyki quickly pulled Allena onto the dance floor, giving her a smirk as he put one hand on her waist, the other holding her hand into the air. She glared at him as he began to lead her into the dance.

"Just what do you think you are doing? I have not forgiven you yet _Mr. Mikk._" Allena said, refusing to look at him.

"Isn't it obvious?" Tyki asked, leaning in to her ear. "I'm courting you. Properly I might add- OUCH!" Tyki locked his jaw and glared down at the girl, the motions momentarily halted.

"Oops. I don't dance much." Allena lied, moving her foot off of Tyki's toes. Tyki spun them, giving a small sigh.

"You will forgive me eventually. Besides, do you really want to be stuck with one of these men for your whole life?"

"Who said I ever planned on marrying? I could be on of those old spinster ladies. Or I could be bi, I did get some offers from some very pretty women." Tyki chuckled, pulling Allena against him.

"Funny. Because you seemed to really enjoy me. Though a threesome would be nice, I couldn't see you going without…what do kids these days call it? The D?" Again, Allena's shoe came down harshly on Tyki's foot, though this time not intentionally.

"I cannot BELIEVE you just said that!" Allena whispered harshly.

"Regardless. I don't think they would be able to please you like I can."

"I am not having this conversation with you!"

"You're the one that started it."

"Ladies and gentleman, if I could have your attention please!" Allena gently stepped away from Tyki, looking up to her Grandfather who was at the top of the stairs. "I understand many of you have been inquiring about my Granddaughters hand in marriage. For those of you interested, please follow me to my office where we may talk on the dowries."

Dowries?

Allena's eyes widened. He would be discussing her marriage _tonight_? She turned to look up at Tyki, finding him just as shocked as she was. He ran a hand through his hair and blinked a few times before looking down at her.

"Excuse me…I need a drink." He said, moving away from her and toward a caterer holding a tray of red wine. Allena slowly made her way back to the couch, her mind swimming with questions. Now this big elaborate party made sense. She should have just told him about Hevlaska, then maybe she could have ditched and just kept working on translating those books and-"

"You look like you could use some air." Allena looked up to find Wisely standing in front of her, offering his arm. She slowly nodded and took it, letting her lead him outside into the garden. When they found a generally secluded place, Wisely hopped onto a low wall and crossed his legs, relieving himself of his tux jacket and offering it to Allena. The girl gladly took it, slipping it on to fight against the cold.

"I like it out here. It's nice and quiet. Whenever we have parties I usually sneak away to the gardens. Everyone's thought give me a headache." Wisely explained, rubbing his temples.

"Reading minds isn't all its cracked up to be?" Allena mused. "What I wouldn't give to read my Granddads mind right now."

"I can't read the Earl's mind. I guess since he was the original Noah or something. However…yours is exceptionally well to read…" Allena narrowed her eyes at Wisely, realizing where he was going with this. "Jeeze what's with this family and violence? Your just as bad as the twins. They don't hate you by the way. The other day, when they tried to get you to put your shoes on with thumb tacks in it, yeah, that's normal. They just resent the fact that you look a lot like their mother with your silver hair."

"How long have you been reading my mind?" Allena asked.

"Since you first walked through the door. At least yours is a lot better than Tyki's. I feel like I'm watching porn with what goes through his mind. I've seen parts of you that made me sick."

"Excuse me!?" Allena yelled, pulling her arm back and getting ready to hit him. Wisely threw his hands up in defense, leaning away from the girl.

"Not that they didn't look…um…nice. I'm gay. Anything on a girl looks gross to me." Allena blinked, lowering her arm and deciding that was a good enough excuse. Wisely shifted, rolling his shoulder and looking uncomfortable.

"Your Indian right? Like, from India? Your always wearing a turban so I just assumed."

"Actually I'm from London." Wisely said, tilting his head. "My parents were from Indian. They moved to London looking for work and ended up dying after becoming homeless. They weren't dragons." Allena gave him a questioning look. "The Earl thinks there's a reason but I have no connections on the family tree. There's just me. One day I just wound up on their doorstep, after I had awakened as a dragon. I had a dream…" Wisely lowered his head and chewed on his cheek. "When I first awakened I had a dream…and Hevlaska came to me." The girls eyes widened and she crawled up to sit on the wall next to Wisely.

"She came to you too?" Allena asked.

"Yeah, but it was nothing as prophetic as what she told you. She just said that she was making me into a Noah because…I was important to someone. She said I was meant to be someone's perfect…mate."

"Like a boyfriend?" Wisely rolled his eyes at her term but nodded. "Have you told Granddad?" She asked. Wisely bit his lip.

"Wellllllllll…see the things is…well..um…he's..."

"Oh my god.

"You cant tell anyone!"

"Are you serious right now?"

"Don't picture it! Your making it worse!"

"I'm sorry but when you just tell me stuff like this-" Allena stopped and took a breath. "Does he know?" Wisely shook his head.

"I've never told him. I thought it was normal to have weird dreams when awakening, but now I'm thinking it really was Hevlaska. Plus he wants to keep our relationship a secret." Wisely shrugged. "He wants to bring me to India though and he is always buying me Indian clothes."

Allena sighed before opening her mouth to say something, freezing when she saw the look on Wisely's face. He seemed to a mixture of angry and confused.

"There's a Noah here…that I don't recognize." He blinked, then his eyes widened. "This isn't going to be good!" He said before hoping off the wall.

* * *

><p>Tyki had not been having a good night. The Earl announcing Allena's possible engagement had his stomach turning. The thought of <em>his <em>girl being taken away by someone else…fuck. He needed another drink. He had just downed another glass when someone tapped him on the shoulder.

"So I heard you fucked the princess." Tyki was just about to turn around and nail this guy in the jaw for his foul mouth when he felt a first collide with his cheek. He was able to maintain his balance, turning back toward the guy, no, the _kid_ because he couldn't have been older than nineteen from his height and looks. His eyes were hidden bellow his top hat and he had an old style tux. He reared back and punched Tyki again, this time in the eye, successful knocking Tyki off his feet.

* * *

><p>Allena could here Tyki's curses. They were especially clear because not only were they in Portuguese, but also because everyone else in the room was quiet. They had moved away from him but they all seemed preoccupied with other things, as if they didn't see the man on the floor, spitting blood from his mouth. When she got closer she realized Wisely was the reason for this. He was somehow manipulating everyone's minds away from the situation. Sheryl reached Tyki and lifted him off his feet, brushing off his jacket and inspecting the man's face.<p>

"That's what you get for deflowering virgins without permission." He said with a coy smile, making Tyki slap his hand away in annoyance. "Where did the boy go?" He then asked.

"He left." Wisely said, gripping his head. "Just hurry up and get him out of here before my hold slips and someone notices." Allena blinked at Wisely, surprised he had so much power. Sheryl sighed, putting an arm around Tyki's shoulder and dragging him away.

"Are you okay?" Allena asked Wisely as the boys hold on everyone's mind finally slipped, some of them giving him and Allena confused glances as he slipped to the floor.

"Just…help me to my room." Allena nodded, helping Wisely to his feet.

* * *

><p>After tucking Wisely in, Allena decided against going back to the party. Instead she explored the halls, trying to organize her thoughts. She decided against it however when she heard music from down the hall. The music lead her to a room with the door cracked, Allena slipping inside and musing when she found Tyki, standing in front of his window with his large cello leaning against his body.<p>

He continued to play, oblivious to the girl who closed his door and was currently walking up to him.

"Damn it!" He cursed…well, more like slurred, making Allena aware of the empty wine bottle next to him. She sighed, walking over and putting her hand on his shoulder.

"Tyki." She called lightly, making the man turn to face her.

"Wooooooah." He said, raising his brows. "What are you doing in here? Don't you know? The courters aren't allowed to be alone with the one they are trying to court. So shoo." He said, going to wave her away and flinging his bow at her In the process. Allena recoiled a bit as the bow flew at her, barley missing her. She narrowed her eyes in annoyance. Great. Tyki was a stupid drunk. At least Cross kept his wits when he had too much to drink, though he did turn into a horn dog.

"Okay…someone needs to go to bed." Tyki, who had been examining his hand, wondering where his bow had gotten of too turned his attention back to Allena.

"Together?" He asked hopefully. Allena sighed.

"Okay. I'm going to go scrub this makeup off my face. You go ahead and take that tux off." As she went to walk into the bathroom Tyki caught her wrist.

"Does that mean you're not mad anymore?" He asked.

He was a stupid and _childish_ drunk.

"Yeah." She said simply, rolling her eyes and letting her wrist slip out of Tyki's grip.

After scrubbing of most of the makeup, the eyeliner being stubborn, Allena made her way back into the room to find Tyki with his shirt button caught in his hair. Instead of unbuttoning his dress shirt, he had only undone the first few, then attempted to pull it over his head.

"Oh boy." Allena said, shaking her head and motioning for Tyki to sit on the bed. He sat on the edge and Allena set to work untangling the button.

"Are we going to fuck?" He asked.

"No. We're going to sleep." Allena replied, removing the button and throwing the shirt onto the bed. "Drop your pants and take off your shoes."

"Sure sounds like were going to fuck." Tyki grumbled, standing to slip off his shoes and pants, leaving him in a pair of boxer-briefs.

"Can you unzip me?" Allena asked, undoing the ribbons to her shoes and stepping out of them. She felt Tyki's warm hands on her back, his fingers searching for the zipper before she heard it being pulled down. She removed the clip from her hair before letting the dress slip to the floor, the girl slipping out of it before lowering the stalking. She ignored Tyki's golden stair as she pulled on the bottom of her underwear to better situate it before grabbing Tyki's shirt of the bed. The dress hadn't called for a bra and the room was pretty cold.

"No." Tyki said, pulling the shirt away from the girl. Allena pouted, going to grab the shirt. "No!" Tyki said more firmly, throwing it across the room.

"Tyki, its cold and I don't feel like going back to my room to get pajamas!" Allena explained, crossing her arms over her breast. Tyki stood, walking over to his dresser and sliding open one of the drawers. He began rummaging through, throwing some clothes over his shoulder. Allena watched with little interest until she noticed all the clothes on the ground were women's clothes. Skirts, underwear, _lingerie_, blouses; all in Allena's size. She blinked, grabbing a rather skimpy piece of underwear that consisted of three strings.

"Here." An article of clothing covered Allena's face, the girl grabbing it in surprise and examining it. It seemed to be a mix between lingerie and a night gown, made from white silk. It flowed all the way down her body till it reached her upper thigh. The top cut bellow her shoulders before the silk sleeves covered the rest of her arms, showing her chest, shoulders, and upper back. Small, skinny straps came to tie behind her neck, keeping the top of the nightgown from falling and revealing her breast. Allena was amazed it fit so well, let alone the fact that Tyki had it in his drawers. She examined her hands, the sleeves covering up to her palms, just the pay she liked it.

"There's a pair of matching underwear too." Tyki said, holding the garment out for her to take. Allena let a small smile grace her lips before she took the silk panties, reaching under the nightgown to grab her boy shorts and pull them off before stepping into the panties.

"Good?" She asked. Tyki nodded happily, crawling onto the bed with Allena. "Tyki, you have way to much lingerie for a single man." She said with a smile, sliding under the covers and feeling Tyki spoon against her.

"I bought it all hoping that you would wear it for me." Tyki admitted, nuzzling her hair.

"That actually sounds nice…but wouldn't you prefer someone with more of a…body for that kind of thing?" She felt Tyki roll her on her back before he was hovering over her, giving her a questioning glance. "What does your body have to do with anything?" He asked. "The girl I love would be wearing a skimpy piece of clothing for my eyes only, waiting for me to bang her. I'll take that over some full bodied bimbo any day." He kissed her gently then, the girls face scrunching up when she smelled his breath. Drunk breath as she used to call it. The alcohol on the breath was never a good smell.

"Why do you love me?" She asked.

"Because." Tyki began. "Because you don't want just sex. Because you don't give a damn how drop dead sexy I am. You will go out of your way to help people even if it puts your life in danger and you know exactly how to piss me off. And you never listen to me, to anyone really. You don't do as your told and you have a temper and you look cute when you narrow your eyes 'cuz your nose scrunches up in a cute way and you know how to stick up for yourself and throw a punch and-"

"Okay!" Allena said with a smile, covering Tyki's mouth. "I think I get it." Tyki smiled happily, dropping to Allena's side and staring at her.

"I also really like your breasts." Blush covered Allena's cheeks. "There not big but there a nice size, 'kinda builds on your innocent look. They have gotten bigger since we met though." Tyki added as an after thought.

"Go to sleep Tyki."

"And you skin is so perfect. It's like marble or porcelain and its so smooth. Your lips too, to perfect and kissable."

"Goodnight Tyki." Allena said, rolling onto her side to face away from him.

"What about in the morning then?" He asked. Allena sighed.

"Maybe…" She said, a smile slipping out as she closed her eye.

* * *

><p>"You should have called me." The Earl said, throwing his coat over an arm chair and making his way over to the mass of blanket Wisely was hiding under.<p>

"I'm fine." Wisely said, his head still throbbing in pain.

"Liar." Adam called, beginning to untangle the blankets. He finally found a stalk of white hair, Wisely's hair when he was in his dragon form. "Here, take these." The Earl held out two large pain killers, helping Wisely sit up and take them, grabbing a glass of water for the boy to swallow down. He sighed, leaning into the Earl as sweat glistened on his body.

"Allena knows." He said in a hushed voice, looking up at the Earl. "Don't worry though, she won't tell. I read her mind." Adam scoffed, setting his head on top of Wisely's.

"So what did she think?" He asked.

"At first she thought the ages between us were too big. But then she remembered that we are dragons and that our life spans are significantly longer. She doesn't really care." Wisely let out a small laugh before groaning, reaching to grab his head in pain.

The Earl caught his hand, bringing it up to his face to kiss gently. He then kicked off his shoes, moving to lay next to Wisely, cuddling the boy into his chest.

"I guess i can't really be mad then can I? Now, what happened in the ballroom?" Wisely sighed.

"Someone punched Tyki in the face...twice. I managed to keep everyone's minds off the event. However," Wisely looked up at the Earl. "The boy who punched him, who managed to escape pretty quickly, that _Noah_ had some pretty interesting thoughts, and _you_ sir have some very interesting secrets." Wisely smiled to himself, the pain killers starting to take effect, making the pain fade and leaving exhaustion in its wake.

"Earl…I think Tyki should marry Allena." The Earl looked taken aback for a second.

"Tyki? Where is this coming from? He almost killed her." Adam explained, narrowing his eyes.

"But he loves her. And I think she loves him to…but like you she is too stubborn to say it." Adams gaze softened as he leaned in and gently kissed Wisely on the cheek.

"I love you my little _liseur d'esprit." _He smiled. "And I would show you how much I love you if you weren't in this state." Wisely looked up at him.

"Maybe in the morning?" He asked. The Earl smirked.

"Maybe."

* * *

><p><strong><em>liseur d'esprit is <em>french for Minds Reader.I had it wrong at firsts but Nathy-666 helped me out!  
><strong>

**How did you like Drunk Tyki? I wanted him to be the opposite of his normal collected self.**

**there are some links for the dresses for Rhoad, Allena and Lulu. I don't think i did a good job of describing Allena's xP though i didnt even describe Rhoads ...**

**Pics of the dresses are on my profile.**

**Please Review! **


	24. Bookman

**SoO this story was actually supposed to be done around this time buuuuut i got a new computer the first week of December and my old computer literally is falling apart (i kid you not the left part of the screen broke and was HANGING off my computer, i could see inside it o.o and the fan was messed up and made a loud VRRRRRRRRRRRR noise when i was using the computer) so i don't use it anymore. HOWEVER, my new computer has Windows 8 and no Microsoft office unless i buy the 2013 or 365 whatever version which i have no money for. So yeah. I had to do some things in Microsoft word on my old computer so i upoaded a blank doc to fanfic and then got on my new computer to write this. **

**I still need to go back and edit/ change things like Alma and Timcampy XP**

**SO MUCH WORK!**

**The poll has been closed, "Tyki can handle it" was the most chosen answer so it was incorporated in this chapter.**

**I do not own DGM n_n**

* * *

><p>Allena was awoken to the sound of Rhoad talking with Tyki, the girl opening her eyes to see Tyki at the door, gripping his head in pain probably due to a hangover. "And i brought you pain killers and a glass of water. I figured you would need it. Allena sighed and looked around for a clock, not finding one.<p>

"What time'sit?" She asked. Tyki looked over his shoulder at her.

"Early. Go back to sleep babe." Allena gave a light smile and the name. She didn't believe she had ever heard Tyki call her that before. Regardless, she rolled over, curling up into the blankets in a warm cocoon.

"I'll make sure that the maids save you guys some food since i doubt you will be down for breakfast later." Rhoad explained. Tyki thanked her and Allena heard the door close. Tyki's feet shuffled across the floor before everything went silent, then a 'clack' as Tyki set the cup on his nightstand. Allena guessed he had taken the pain killers. He crawled back into bed then, the bed shifting as the man made himself comfortable. Allena waited for his arms to wrap around her or his warm body to press against hers but neither happened.

Reluctantly, Allena wormed out of her cocoon, rolling over to face Tyki and finding him with his arm sprawled accross the bed, his eyes closed and blankets around his hips. Allena slid closer to him, inspecting his tanned face and wondering is he had already lapsed into sleep. His golden eyes opened then, a groggy smile playing on his lips. He slung his arm over and patted the space bellow his other arm, inviting Allena.

The girl yawned and inched even closer, laying her head on Tyki's arm which flexed as he lifted his hand to gently swipe his fingers on her shoulder, tracing patterns there. "Is it early?" she asked.

"Around five." Tyki answered, turning slightly to kiss her forehead. "What happened last night?" He asked her then, his other hand gently touching the bruises on his face which would surly be healed by breakfast.

"You called me Babe but you don't even remember what happened?" Allena asked, tucking her head into his shoulder. "You are a terrible drinker." Tyki let out a small laugh.

"Its only wine that clouds my memory. I must of had a lot to end up with a hang over." Allena huffed.

"Someone punched you in the face. Twice." Allena said, holding up two fingers.

"I remember that. I wasn't drunk when that happened." Tyki defended.

"I put Wisely to bed, came into your room and forgave you and you, like an idiot drunk, came on to me." Allena said.

"Was it bad?" The man asked.

"You called yourself 'drop dead sexy'." The girl couldn't help but grin. "And you told me why you love me." Tyki's hand had stopped drawing patterns on her skin and was not gently running through her hair.

"Did i make it sound romantic?" Tyki's rough voice asked.

"Not really. It went from you telling me why you loved me to you trying to get in my pants." Tyki let out an amused noise then. "I said maybe in the morning." Allena's added as an afterthought, her eyes sliding close.

* * *

><p>Wisely was a lazy person.<p>

That was very well known by his family.

And it was _**extremely**_ well known by the Earl.

But the Earl didn't mind. He liked being the one giving, having Wisely his way; pleasuring Wisely _his way._

Wisely assumed it was because the Earl had slept with women for hundreds of years that he was used to giving. That and maybe power. He liked being _**dominant.** _He loved having Wisely under him, at his mercy, in control. That didn't mean that the Earl wasn't loving or gentle, he was just...old fashioned. And Wisely was not complaining. He didn't have to move much, didn't have to exert himself...except when he wanted to of course.

But without a doubt, Wisely knew that no matter what they did in the bedroom, the Earl loved to have the boy on his back, legs spread (or locked around his waist) while Adam moved over him, never breaking eye contact...just as they were doing now.

Wisely loved Adam's body, muscular and big, yet not overly hairy. His body rippled with each thrust, his hair falling out of it's collected clasps to glide over his shoulder. Wisely tilted his head, his eyes traveling down the Earl's sweat glistening body to his abs, his six pack straining as he pulled back, giving the boy a glimpse of his man hood before he glided forward again, causing Wisely's breath to catch. Adam's movements slowed, his lazy pace almost halting all together. Wisely knew why; he was distracted, the Earl assuming he was in some other place entirely. But he was right here, taking it all in, memorizing every inch of his lover.

"Your body...its b...bea-" He wracked his mind as he attempted to remember some of the things the Earl had called him, painfully aware of his leaking member and the fact that Adam was no longer moving, waiting for his boy to finish. "Um..magnifique?" Adam simply smiled and leaned in to kiss his small lover, making Wisely turn to goo once again as he pulled back, situated himself a bit better, and continued at his usual pace.

Adam liked to keep a slow pace, to enjoy his partner, and it was rare for him to ever change his pace, save for when he was getting ready to finish. He wasn't wild during sex, at least, Wisely hadn't seen him wild or rough...maybe it was because the Earl never 'fucked' or 'screwed' or any other vulgar vernacular. He made love. Each and every time.

The thrusts became harder and Wisely had to fight to keep eye contact, small moans leaving his opened mouth, the Earl was going to cum soon and Wisely wanted to cum with him. Adam had other plans however, his fingers lightly dancing over Wisely's man hood before he gripped it. One pump was all that was needed as Wisely's back arched, his white hot essence dripping from the tip of his cock, over the Earl's fingers and onto the boy's abdomen.

Adam paused, bringing his hand up to his lips and licking a bit of Wisely off his finger, smiling down at his lover. He went to pull out but legs locked around his waist, keeping him in place.

"You didn't...i want...inside..." Was all Wisely could manage. He hated how..._docile_ he was after he came though he knew the Earl loved it, almost as much as Wisely loved the way it felt for his lover to finish inside of him. The Earl thought about it for a few seconds before realizing he would ruin the moment by arguing, deciding he would give in to Wisely's wishes. He began moving again, his pace a bit uneven, gently unlocking his young lovers leg from around his waist. He let one leg fall, pulling the other up by the thigh for a better angle.

And god was Wisely loving this. Pleasure was bursting through his overly sensitive body, the boy only able to hold onto his older lovers shoulder as he was dragged along for the ride. It hurt from his orgasm, but it felt so good as well.

"Wisely." The Early whispered, a shudder running through him as his hips jerks a few more times.

Hot. God it was hot. But it made Wisely hum in approval as he was filled by his lover. And the Earl had said his name.

The Earl was always quiet during sex, aside from the occasional grunt or groan he didn't like to talk; It ruined the intimacy. But there were the moments when he lost himself in pleasure, where he whispered a name or a phrase in french.

Adam leaned in, slowly and sensually kissing Wisely while pulling himself out.

Wisely found himself drifting in and out of consciousness, aware of the Earl cleaning him off before taking a shower. The room grew quiet, confusing Wisely who hadn't heard the door open or close. He opened his eyes to find the Earl kneeling by the bed, watching him sleep. Wisely pouted, the Earl grinning from ear to ear as he leaned in and gave the boy a final kiss on the lips before standing. "I'll be back in a few hours to wake you up for breakfast." He said tousling Wisely's hair. "Go back to sleep for now."

And Wisely did.

* * *

><p>"And why should i be using a condom?" Allena pushed her lips into a thin line, a battle waging in her head. Tell him? Or not?<p>

She had woken up to his head between her legs, her panties on the floor and his tongue doing devilish things to her. His hangover seemed non existent and his bruises had disappeared, leaving him horny from the earlier promise. Allena had been happy to oblige at first, until he lifted her nightgown to her stomach, moved up her body, and positioned himself to push inside her. She had stopped him, sitting up and scooting away a bit and asking for a condom. Which led her to argue with herself on whether of not to tell him about her miscarriage.

"Because i have the heart inside me..." Tyki looked as if he were waiting for her to continue.

"Okay, but it's not like we can be sure your even fertile." He had went to get off the bed but stopped when he saw Allena's face. "You do know." He stood and looked at her. "How?" Allena sighed, licking her lips and moving to the edge of the bed. He reached a hand out for Tyki, the Noah stepping forward until he was touching her knees with his legs.

"Do you remember-" She stopped. Of course he remembered the night he tried to kill her. "Um, the night...all hell broke loose. When you almost-"

"Yes." He answered, pain written on his features.

"Your brother and Rhoad found me later. I was barley alive. After i woke up Sheryl told me...i had lost it." Confusion, then slowly, realization. He dropped to his knees.

"My..." He shook his head. "_Our_." Allena nodded.

"I wasn't very far along. Maybe a few weeks. If I had known i wouldn't of fought that night..." Tyki cupped her face, his golden eyes staring into her gray.

"Do you blame me?" The words were a whisper on his lips and Allena couldn't help the tears welling up in his eyes. She hadn't expected this to still hurt her.

"No." His thumbs gently smoothed away the tears running down her cheeks, Allena noticing Tyki's own eyes had tears in them though they never made it down his cheeks. "I lost the baby before you even touched me Tyki. I know it. I'm so sor-" Tyki kissed her gently before pulling her into him.

"Why didn't you tell me? This is something we have to deal with together, not a burden for one alone." Allena held onto him tight, not wanting him to pull away.

"I didn't know how, I- I was afraid you would blame yourself or me or or-" Tyki gently pulled back, silencing her with a chaste kiss.

"You are mine. We are together." He stopped, looking a bit annoyed for a second. "Your Grandfathers wedding announcement be damned." He let out a breath. "I will have you. If you say this was not my fault, then i believe you. But it wasn't your fault either. Maybe it just wasn't meant to be. Are you listening garota?" Allena nodded and hugged him, her arms wrapping around his neck. "There will be a time in the future when we will be surrounded by children. When the time is right."

Allena nodded against his neck, his hands rubbing soothingly on her back.

"Now lets go take a shower and get some breakfast." Tyki suggested, his hands moving under Allena to grip her upper thigh, hoisting her into the air as he carried her toward the bathroom. They both ignored the fact that Allen was panty-less and Tyki was in nothing but his boxer briefs, the older Noah trying to keep her body from rubbing against him.

"Do you have any clothes i can wear?" Allena asked pulling back a bit to look Tyki in the face.

"A better question would be 'what don't i have for you to wear'." Tyki replied with a coy smile, using his feet to close the door behind him.

* * *

><p>"Oh my god." Allena felt dizzy. When Rhoad and Fiidora had said they got the girl an early present, she didn't expect to find this. She whirled on the two Noah standing at the door, looking pleased with themselves. "Take them out." She growled, making both of their faces fall.<p>

"But you said you needed a Bookman." Rhoad said, confused.

"I did NOT say to kidnap them!" Allena moved her hand to gesture to Lavi and Bookman, sitting in two chairs in the middle of the room. By the pained look on Lavi's face Allena could tell that Fiidora's parasites were inside him. Bookman seemed displeased but otherwise okay. "We are trying to end this war, which means peace, with means asking nicely for help!" Allena punched Fiidora's arm. "Now take them out of him!" Fiidora rolled his eyes but made his way over to Lavi. Allena took a second to collect herself before joining Fiidora, watching him remove the parasites from the red heads body.

"I am so sorry about this you guys." Allena said, grabbing Lavi's weapon off the table near the corner. Bookman was on his feet but Lavi was still sitting, trying to catch his breath no doubt. She passed him his hammer, watching him gently take it and position it in his holster. He slowly stood, looking her up and down, making Allena nervous.

"Allen!" He finally squealed, hugging her tightly. "We've all missed you so much! And it's been so boring with you gone! Nothing has been happening but then again with what your letter said that's only to be expected."

"your not mad about being kidnapped?" Allena asked, looking back and forth between Lavi and Bookman.

"It seems it was not purposely done." Bookman said, sliding his hands into his sleeves. "And i believe you said you needed a Bookman?" Allena smiled as Lavi released her, setting one hand on his belt and leaning his body to one side, looking cocky and playful. "We will need to send a letter to the Order of course, to make sure they know we are safe."

"Of course!" Allena said. "I just please ask that you don't give away our location. I will even compensate you for your troubles if you like." Lavi tilted his head in question.

"What kind of compensation?

* * *

><p>"These are all the books we have found so far." Allena said, leading Lavi and Bookman into the library. "If you help and keep our location a secret then you can have all the information on the past and histories of the dragon race." Allena said, watching Lavi slip his coat over a chair and pull out a clip to get the hair out of his eyes.<p>

"What are you looking for exactly and where do we come in?" Lavi asked, excited.

"Anything you can find about artifacts." Allena said.

"Artifacts like the Heart?" Bookman asked, taking his own seat by a large pile of books.

"Yes. I believe there were two. One, well known. The heart. But the other...not so much. One that can take human form. Its purpose was to protect the heart. But in the end it was tainted. Supposedly this is Apocryphos." The girl explained.

"Will these books tell us how to 'deactivate' or destroy or whatever this artifact?" Lavi asked.

"That's where you come in." Allena said.

"Now i know we're good, but whats to stop you from looking yourself?" Lavi's question was answered as he opened the first book.

"These books are written in so many different languages that even the Noah can't read them." Allena sighed. "So you'll help?" Allena asked.

Lavi smirked. "Are you kidding? Our kind have waited decades to get their hands on this stuff. No way we are going to pass this up.

* * *

><p>"Give her to Tyki!?" Adam yelled, eyes wide in shock. Sheryl blinked, not expecting the outburst. "Everyone in this house is going mad! He tried to kill her, nearly succeed if it weren't for the heart!" Wisely tried not to act like he heard everything they had been talking about as he placed a stack of dowry papers on his desk, ones from the family of each suitor to Allena.<p>

"Yes, however, he is close to her, and she to him. She would be happy i think." The Earl shot Wisely a look, the youngest Noah looking smug as he left the room. "Besides they have already slept together." Adam growled, narrowing his eyes. He had a point.

"And you sill be representing him?" Adam asked. Sheryl nodded and handed the Earl a stack of papers. The offered dowry no doubt. Adam sighed.

"I will consider him with the others." The Earl said, adding the papers to the stack. "But Tyki will have to prove to me he will never put her in harms way again.

* * *

><p><strong>So?<br>**

**I really wanted to make Adam and Wisely's scene very different from those of Allena and Tyki's due to different personalities and the Earls age. **

**Tell me if you wana see more of them or if you want Wisely to introduce the Earl to new things ;)**

**PLEASE REVIEW!**


	25. Snow

**Soo…..there are no excuses…I had time to write, I just got writers block and chose not to xP *bows deeply* my sincerest apologies. However, there have also been a lot of things keeping me from writing!**

**I got a job, work a lot xP**

**I went to my first Anime convention! Anime Mid Atlantic, Gosh was it AWESOME! I drew a picture of Sebastian from Black Butler and Michael Tatum (the voice actor who plays Sebastian) signed it and I was so happy I almost cried. He loved it and told me I was very talented! I couldn't stop smiling all day! I took pictures!**

**While I was there I bought All the volumes of D Gray Man So far (except vol. 1 which I owned before and vol. 22 wich they didn't have T_T) And I bought the first season of Inuyasha! PLUS I GOT MY FIRST COSPLAY OUTFIT! Lenalee's first uniform! DLKJSGSLDJHGSLDJHGSDJGHL**

**Anyway, im thinking about ordering Dragon Naturally speaking cuz I hate typing but im still not 100 percent sure, if anyone uses it could you give me a yay or nay?**

**I do not own DGM n_n**

* * *

><p>"How long are you planning on sleeping?" Wisely asked, poking Allena in her side and making the girl groan. She opened her eyes to look up at the boy, a bored expression written on his features as he sat on the blanket laid out in the greenhouse.<p>

"I didn't even know I was asleep." Allena admitted, rubbing her eyes and sitting up. "Where did Granddad go?" She asked, stretching.

"To go over more dowry papers. He wants to get them all knocked out before Christmas." Allena sighed, not at all happy with her Grandfather. "Hey, at least he is considering Tyki." Wisely said, reading the girls mind.

"You are going to give yourself a headache if you keep reading my mind like that." The girl warned. Wisely shrugged. "So what; did Grandad send you in here to watch me?" Wisely groaned and nodded. The Earl had been extra sure not to allow Allena any alone time with Tyki, taking her marriage very seriously. He had even gone as far as moving Tyki's seat at the table to keep him away from her. Just because he had to consider Tyki did not mean he had to be lenient.

"I miss him." Allena whispered, glancing at Wisely. "Not just my mind but my body too." She smiled. "He really does live up to his reputation as the Noah of Pleasure." Wisely glared at her.

"I really don't need those images in my head thank you!" Allena laughed, nudging him with her shoulder.

"Not that I really want to know any details, but how is your sex life, with_ granddad_ I mean." She whispered the last part, making sure that if someone had been lurking they wouldn't have heard it. Wisely at first thought he had not heard her right, then upon realizing he had he blushed a dark shade of red.

"Oh…well its good. Well," He stopped and thought for a second. "It's nothing like you and Tyki. It's always the same. Slow. Old school. Passionate-"

"Lazy." Allena finished, pulling her knees into her chest, ready for some girl-on-gay-besty-gossip. Wisely shivered at the nickname the girl had thought up but continued.

"Yeah. He likes it a certain way and I like not having to do anything…most of the time."

"Most of the time?" Allena asked, her voice giving a sarcastic 'oh really?' feel. "Don't you want to spice it up a bit? Not all the time. What you have going seems to do good for the both of you. But, maybe every once in a while do something really 'wow'."

Wisely thought for a moment and shrugged. "I don't know if he would be into that kind of thing." Allena stood and held her hand out to help Wisely up.

"Won't know unless you try."

* * *

><p>"How many books have you gone through?" Allena asked, setting down to trays of food on the desk for Lavi and Bookman.<p>

"Over half." Lavi said, leaning back in his chair and letting out a grunttled sigh. They had been at it for a few days now, only stopping to sleep and use the bathroom.

"Maybe you should take a break. It's stopped snowing outside. We could go out for some air?" Lavi looked over to his grandfather, asking for permission.

"Go on. I am perfectly comfortable continuing here." Lavi smiled and took the clips from his hair, running a hand through his red mane and standing. He followed Allena down the stairs, the girl passing him a coat as she began to pull on her winter gear.

* * *

><p>"Going out?" Wisely asked. He had a stack of letters in his hand, no doubt about to deliver them to the Earl.<p>

"Just out front. Lavi needs some air and I think I would like to join him." She had just pulled on her first boot when she froze and smiled, looking up at Wisely. The boy blinked, then blushed.

"I'll be right back then…" He said, heading to the Earls office.

* * *

><p>"Earl, more papers have arrived through the mail." Wisely said, announcing his presence in the large office. Tyki sat off to the right near a bookshelf, his feet propped up on a table despite the constant nagging of the Earl to lower them. His head was thrown back in boredom and he hadn't moved to acknowledge Wisely's presence.<p>

Sheryl stood next to the Earl, instructing him where to sign on the many papers pushed in front of him.

"It baffles me how they managed to get here with the recent weather." The Earl mumbled, his eyes looking up at Wisely briefly before returning to his work.

"You know, Allena and the Nephlim went outside for air, maybe you could join them Tyki?" Wisely moved to set the letters on the Earl desk, earning a look from the man in the process. Tyki stood quickly, making a B-line for the door before someone could stop him.

"See if Rhoad wants to go out too, would you brother?" Sheryl asked. "Her mother is traveling at the moment and it always unsettles her." Tyki's aggravation quickly turned to understanding as he nodded and exited the room.

"So what was that?" Adam asked, catching Wisely's wrist as soon as Sheryl had left the room.

"Me getting rid of Tyki. He looked like he was going to die of boredom." Wisely rolled his eyes as Adam pulled him into his lap, situating Wisely's legs so he could work over them. Wisely set his head on the Earl's shoulder, letting out a content sigh. "All you do is work." Wisely pouted, purposely moving one leg onto the desk, blocking the Earl's pen from continuing across the paper. The Earl smiled lightly, freezing for a second before dropping his pen.

"And why are you so restless, _mon amour?_" Adam turned his chair, Wisely's leg sliding along the desk and dragging some papers with him. He let himself lean back in his chair, his golden eyes waiting for Wisely's answer. The younger thought for a second before sighing and sitting up.

"Can I borrow your tie?"

* * *

><p>"Maaaaaaan fresh air feels too good!" Lavi said, smiling into the sky. The sun was out from behind the clouds though Allena doubted it would be out for long. She smiled as well, letting the sun warm her.<p>

"You act like you haven't seen the sun in months." She said, making her way down the steps.

"When you stare at books all day that's exactly how you feel." Lavi stretched, following Allena to the bottom step but not stepping into the snow.

"Allena lets make a snowman!" Allena turned to find Rhoad jumping down the stairs, crashing into her and sending the both of them into the snow. "Oops, sorry about that, now come on!" Allena was being dragged further into the yard before she realized what had even happened, the girl finally finding her feet and looking up to see Tyki making his way to sit on the last few steps near Lavi.

"Okay?" She asked, turning back to Rhoad. The girl set her to work, making Allena gather snow until they had a large enough ball to roll.

The two males watched the small pair work, stacking one large ball of snow onto another before working on the head.

"Find anything useful yet, Red?" Tyki asked, pulling out a cigarette pack from his pants and sticking one in his mouth. His tone was anything but happy and Lavi could sense it.

"If I had do you still think Allena and I would be here?" He asked, leaning back against the steps.

"And why would the girl be anywhere but here?" Tyki asked, his golden eyes sliding over to Lavi.

"She doesn't belong here, she belongs with her own kind, at the Black order."

"She _is_ with her own kind…either way." Tyki admitted lowly, lighting his cigarette. "But here she is with family."

"We are her family too." Lavi defended. "We nephilim raised her, trained her, made her into the person she is."

"That may be true, but she is only fifteen, she still has more growing to do and she will stay here to do that."

"I'll be damned if I let a pack of worms take Allena-"

"And I'll be damned if I let some demon take her away from me-"

A loud 'thwap' sounded as two snowball smashed into each man's face, throwing them backwards. They both took a second to exchange baffled glances before turning to find Allena standing there, her face a mask of anger. Rhoad stood behind her, looking surprised.

"Listen to you guys! Arguing about me like you can decide my fate for me! Acting like your enemies! Well GUESS WHAT! YOU AREN'T ENEMIES ANYMORE! Not if I have anything to say about it! So you two will suck it up and play nice because so help me god if I hear one more insult from EITHER of you," She turned to Lavi, pointing a finger at him. "I'll tell Komui about you sleeping with Lenalee, and you!" She turned to Tyki, giving him the same look. "Well, let's just say that your bed will be very cold regardless of who I marry!" She let out a breath, lowering her finger and straightening herself up. "Now then."

Rhoad pushed Allena out of the way just in time as two snowballs came rushing past her head. "THIS IS WAR!" The Noah of Dreams shouted, dragging Allena to the cover of trees with her. The snowball war commenced, Tyki and Lavi on one side and Allena and Rhoad on the other, using trees as their cover. Allena laughed as she darted out from behind a tree, snowball at the ready, but she froze when she realized her target was missing. She blinked, arm still poised back before she was lifted into the air by her waist, Lavi having come around and grabbed her. She screamed, her legs suspended as Lavi spun her.

"I am the ultimate snowball warrior!" Lavi yelled, laughing.

"No way!" Rhoad yelled, jumping on Lavi's back and putting him in a pretend head lock, laughing along with the nephilim pair. All froze and grew quiet when they heard Tyki laugh, followed by the sound of shaking tree branches. They all let out a surprised squeak as bucket loads of snow dropped on them, forcing them to the ground as they were buried. Lavi's head was the first to pop out, the red head blinking a few times before looking over to where he supposed Allena was. The girl's legs were sticking out but the rest of her body was covered. Her legs kicked at the air as she yelled muffled profanities though Lavi knew she was fine. Rhoad popped out of the snow with ease, landing next to Tyki who wore a triumphant grin. Rhoad held her hand out to Lavi who took a second to frown, weighing his options before he shrugged and took it. Tyki moved over to help Allena, lifting her from the pile of snow with ease and setting her on her feet. Her face was red from screaming but she looked pleased to have Tyki's help.

"Thanks." She said, shaking out her hair with her hands.

"Any time." Tyki replied, watching as Rhoad teased Lavi.

"Ultimate snowball master?" She asked.

"Hey, we had you! This guy just sacrificed me." Lavi said, hooking his thumb in Tyki's direction. Tyki smirked.

"Rhoad had you; besides, I saw a chance and took it." Tyki shrugged, knocking Allena with his shoulder as she did.

"I'm freezing, let's go inside and warm up." Rhoad suggested. Allena smiled and nodded, grabbing onto Tyki's arm and pulling him along with her.

* * *

><p>Wisely's jaw hurt. His jaw hurt and all he could smell was sweat…but he wasn't exactly complaining. He had used his and the Earl's ties to tie the Earls hands to his desk chair while he went down on the man. The Earl protested strongly at first, but as Wisely grew more determined to make his lover cum (and more determined to make him moan) Adam's voice had fallen short. Finally, when Wisely couldn't take the ache in his jaw (and his erection was too painful for him to bare) he crawled into the Earls lap and thrusted against him, gripping them together until they had both reached their completion.<p>

He was in the Earls lap now, half napping while Adam ran his hands through the boy's hair.

"That was different." Adam said, kissing the younger Noah's temple.

"Don't get used to it." Wisely said, turning his face away. "I mean…every once in a while I guess but-" He stopped talking, his face turning red in embarrassment. The Earl laughed.

"Every once in a while is fine with me." He said, hugging his small lover closer.

* * *

><p>"Ms. Walker." Allena looked up from her book, her hair dripping wet from her earlier shower. She blinked up at Bookman, silently asking what he needed.<p>

"I believe Lavi and I have found what you're looking for."

* * *

><p>"It wasn't easy to find, that's for damn sure." Lavi said, moving around the table he had been sitting on when Allena entered the room.<p>

"Of course not, that would have been too easy. So what is it?"

"Well, while looking through the books there of course was hundreds of mentions of one artifact-"

"The Heart, duh." Allena said.

"Right, however, only one book so far gives mentions of two." Bookman pulled out a large book, looking to be bound in an old leather binding. "It's a book of the ages, almost impossible to translate."

"Unless you are us of course." Lavi piped in.

"So what does it say?" Allena asked.

"The book mentions a second artifact which, like the first, was given to Dragons by their goddess and creator. Now this artifact was made specifically to protect the Heart, but in order to do that it needed to take on a human form."

"Apocryphos." Allena moved to stand behind Bookman, Lavi beside her and the book open in front of him. "But the years tainted him, he became evil." Allena added.

"Perhaps. This artifact has a certain power however. It seems to be able to absorb its enemy's, though, whether or not it absorbs their power the book does not say."

"Okay so this thing is hundreds of years old, tainted, and may or may not have the powers of every being it's absorbed?" Allena signed. "Not much to go on."

"There is something else." Bookman said, turning the page. "A prophecy. Two will be chosen to bring this Artifact back to the light and only these two can do it, lest the Artifact consume the world."

"Seems like even Hevlaska knew it would be tainted." Allena said. "Not that I don't appreciate this but…do you guys have anything useful?" Lavi grinned then.

"How about a way to kill it?" Lavi grabbed another book off the table and opened it. "Here, it's a rough translation but from what we can tell the Artifact has to be removed from the body. The body will disintegrate, however, the Artifact will still be tainted until returned to the Arc to be purified."

"So that's all we have to do? Remove the Artifact from his body? That sounds too easy."

"It is." Bookman said, snapping his fingers. Lavi moved and picked up a large scroll, rolling it out on the table. "This body made from the Artifact has far different properties. It absorbs everything into itself, so it doesn't have a normal body. You carry the Heart within you, and it lies in your own heart. However, this thing does not have a heart, a stomach, anything of the sort. In fact, according to this scroll, the inside of the body could be its own vacuum in space; almost like another dimension. Inside this body you could be lost for hours before finding the Heart."

"If you're not absorbed immediately after entering it." Lavi added.

"So it sounds like… the only way to find it would be to allow someone to be absorbed inside Apocryphos' body." Allena sighed.

"That, and they need to find a way back out. Essentially, they have to get absorbed, find the heart, and somehow find a way out of this vacuum before they lose themselves and become a permanent part of Apocryphos." Lavi sighed, slowly rolling up the scroll so as not to damage it.

"Doesn't sound like a fight we can win." Allena whispered. "Who else have you told about this?" Allena asked.

"Just you so far." Lavi said, Allena nodded and gave a poker face, one she had used many times before. It felt odd to use her fake smile after so long.

"Thank you both for your help. I'm sure your both eager to go home. I'll have a car ready for you in the morning. We all thank you so much for your help."

"What are you planning on doing Allen?" Lavi asked, his emerald eye scanning her.

"Whatever I can." Allena answered simply. "I would appreciate it if you could keep this information between us." She turned to leave but caught her arm.

"I'm not letting you go at this alone."

"Lavi." Bookman gave a warning tone, making the red heads eyes narrow.

"Lavi, this isn't your war. You're a bookman. One day you might leave the Black order all together. But for now, I need you to go home. Because if my plan doesn't work, Apocryphos is going to try to kill you all, and you have to be there to help Lenalee and Alma and Kanda." Lavi's released her arm, his hand curling into a fist. "Just go home, I've got the Noah to back me up." Lavi snorted.

"We both know that this plan of yours doesn't have them in it. When you do this, you're going to do it alone. You think of others to much Beansprout. Think of yourself for once." The red head turned and began making his way over to bookman, grabbing some of his things from the table.

"Lavi," The red head sighed, not at all pleased with the girl at the moment. "How many times do I have to tell you? My name is Allena."


End file.
